Lost and Found
by LivetoDream333
Summary: Gene Cooper is no longer an emotionless little girl, and the Doctor is no longer alone. The newly Mated pair have just defeated the Master, but what will happen when they face an even bigger challenge? Some are lost, some are found, and some may never be the same again. 10/OC Sequel to To See a World. M for various reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again and welcome to Lost and Found!**

**This story is actually all of my idea! Whoo! **

**I do not own Doctor Who.**

**I do not own David Tennant.**

**I own Gene Cooper.**

**And no, I'm not Steven Moffat.**

**Reviews are always accepted and appreciated, both short and long, both ecstatic and exasperated, and both praise and _constructive_ criticism.**

**Thank you, for giving me the chance to write to a wonderful audience. **

**Well, we get to meet Five today and we figure out when Gene's room popped up, empty.**

* * *

Time Crash

"Where to, Gennie?" The Doctor asked quietly, a small smile creeping into his features.

"Anywhere." Gene replied with a smile as she leaned against the console. The Doctor pulled a lever on the console and the TARDIS jolted. Gene shrieked and fell forward, the Doctor caught her as the alarms started going off. Gene and the Doctor turned to the console.

"Ah, stop it! What was all that about, eh? Eh? What's your problem?" The Doctor wondered gently as he worked his way around the console.

"Right, just settle down now." The Fifth Doctor said.

"Doctor?" Gene asked, slowly standing up as the two Doctor's bumped into each other.

"So sorry." The Fifth Doctor apologized.

"What?" The Doctor asked with wide eyes.

"What?" The Fifth Doctor's voice squeaked slightly.

"What!"

"Missed a switch." Gene said, flipping another switch.

"Who are the both of you?" The Fifth Doctor asked, his eyes going back and forth between the two of them, lingering on Gene.

"Oh, brilliant. I mean, totally wrong. Big emergency, universe goes bang in five minutes, but brilliant." The Doctor smiled.

"I'm the Doctor. Who are you?"

"Yes, you are. You are the Doctor."

"My name's, Gene." Gene said, holding her hand out to the Fifth Doctor. "And you're the Doctor…you really are."

"Yes, I am. I'm the Doctor." He said, shaking her hand, unable to look away from her for a brief moment.

"Oh, good for you, Doctor. Good for brilliant old you."

"Is there something wrong with him?"

"Oh, yeah… There's lots wrong with him. He's pretty much a mess." Gene nodded.

"Oh, there it goes, the frowny face. I remember that one! Mind you, bit saggier than I ought to be. Hair's a bit greyer. That's because of me, though. The two of us together has shorted out the time differential. Should all snap back in place when we get you home. Be able to close that coat again. But never mind that. Look at you! The coat, the crickety cricket stuff, the stick of celery. Yeah. Brave choice, celery, but fair play to you. Not a lot of men can carry off a decorative vegetable." The Doctor babbled.

"Shut up! There is something very wrong with my TARDIS, and I've got to do something about it very, very quickly, and it would help, it really would help if there wasn't some skinny idiot ranting in my face about every single think that happens to be in front of him!"

"Hey! He's _my _skinny idiot, be nice." Gene defended him, but the Doctor still backed down.

"Oh. Okay. Sorry. Doctor."

"Thank you." The Fifth Doctor nodded and turned toward the console.

"Oh, the back of my head." The Doctor said, seeing a bald spot.

"What?"

"Sorry, sorry. It's not something you see every day, is it, the back of your own head. Mind you, I can see why you wear a hat. I don't want to seem vain, but could you keep that on?"

"What have you done to my TARDIS? You've changed the desktop theme, haven't you? What's this one, coral?"

"Well—"

"It's worse than the leopard skin."

"No, I like the desktop theme." Gene commented with a frown.

"No offense, my dear." The Fifth Doctor said, putting on his glasses.

"Oh, and out they come, the brainy specs. You don't even need them. You just think they make you look a bit clever." Gene said with a laugh. "Not that I mind them… I love them." She smiled at the Fifth Doctor. "They're sexy." She winked at him. An alarm went off.

"That's an alert, level five, indicating a temporal collision. It like two TARDISes have merged, but there's definitely only one TARDIS present. It's like two time zones or more at the heart of the TARDIS. That's a paradox that could blow a hole in the space time continuum the size of. Well, actually, the exact size of Belgium. That's a bit undramatic, isn't it? Belgium?" The Fifth Doctor asked, disappointed. The Doctor reached into his pocket, offing his other self his screwdriver.

"Need this?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Oh no, of course, you liked to go hands free, didn't you, like hey, I'm the Doctor. I can save the universe using a kettle and some string. And look at me, I'm wearing a vegetable."

"I like hands on people." Gene commented. The Doctor had the decency to blush, but the Fifth Doctor didn't. She frowned.

"Who are you two?"

"Take a look." The Doctor smiled.

"Oh. Oh, no…"

"Oh yes."

"You're. Oh, no."

"Here it comes. Yeah, I am."

"A fan." The Fifth Doctor said with wide eyes.

"Yeah. What?"

"This is bad. Two minutes to Belgium." Gene said, looking at the readings easily.

"And you, I suppose…you must be a future companion."

"Oh do aim a bit higher." Gene winked at him. "But I do start out that way…well, actually I don't really know where I start out, I just show up sometimes at random."

"What do you mean, a fan? I'm not just a fan, I'm you." The Doctor protested, put out.

"Okay, you're my biggest fan. Look, its perfectly understandable. I go zooming around space and time, saving planets, fighting monsters and being well, let's be honest, pretty sort of marvellous, so naturally now and then people notice me. Start up their little groups. That LINDA lot. Are you one of them? How did you get in here? Can't have you lot knowing where I live."

"Wow…he's a bit full of himself…can't he share a bit?" Gene wondered.

"Gene!" The Doctor looked at her with wide eyes, blushing. _One more remark like that and I'll have to have you right here. Audience be damned._

_Would that be so bad? _Gene smiled. _Just trying to make you blush dear. It hasn't worked yet._

_I have blushed._

_No you haven't. _Gene said, looking at the Fifth Doctor.

"Listen to me. I'm you, I'm you. I'm you with a new face. Check out this bone structure, Doctor, because one day you're going to be shaving it."

"That's actually a good idea." Gene smiled, covering up her thoughts as much as she could before the Doctor caught wind of her plans as a bell rung.

"The cloister bell!"

"Right on time. That's my cue." The Doctor said as he and Gene started throwing switches and levers.

"In a minute we're going to create a black hole strong enough to swallow the entire universe!"

"All his fault!" Gene insisted.

"Yeah, that's my fault, actually. I was rebuilding the TARDIS, forgot to put the shields back up. Your TARDIS and my TARDIS, well the same TARDIS at different points in its own timestream collided and whooooo, there you go, end of the universe, butterfingers. But don't worry, I know exactly how this all works out. Watch. Venting the thermobuffer, drawing the Helmic regulator, and just to finish off, let's fry those Zeiton crystals."

"You'll blow up the TARDIS!"

"No, I won't. I haven't."

"Who told you that?"

"You told me that." The Doctor said as the whole room was filled with a bright light.

"Supernova and black hole at the exact same instant."

"The explosion cancels out the implosion." Gene sighed happily.

"Pressure remains constant."

"It's brilliant."

"Far too brilliant. I've never met anyone else who could fly the TARDIS like that."

"Sorry, dearest, you still haven't." Gene smiled at the Fifth Doctor and winked.

"You didn't have time to work all that out. Even I couldn't do it."

"I could have…" The Fifth Doctor looked at her disbelievingly. "I'm a genius. Gene Cooper, ever heard of me?"

"I don't know of anyone by that name, no."

"Really?" Gene wondered. Maybe she was still on Gallifrey, perhaps she hadn't become a human yet…perhaps he wouldn't know about her until she left, a quirk in time. "You should look me up someday. You might just like what you see."

"Anyway…I didn't work it out. I didn't have to."

"You remembered."

"Because you will remember."

"You remembered being me watching you doing that. You already knew what to do because I saw you do it."

"It's wibbly wobbly—" Gene started.

"Timey wimey!" The Fifthe Doctor stated.

"Oh! Brilliant!" Gene beamed, planting a kiss on the Fifth Doctor's lips. He turned a shade of dark red instantly. _I win._

"Right, TARDISes are separating. Sorry, Doctor, time's up. Back to long ago. Where are you now? Nyssa and Tegan? Don't bother trying to convince Kaya to come aboard the TARDIS, she won't do it. Cybermen and Mara and Time Lords in funny hats and the Master? Oh, he just showed up again, same as ever."

"Well, he was a bit different. I got him to be nice." Gene shrugged.

"Oh no, really? Does he still have that rubbish beard?"

"No, no beard this time. Well, a wife."

"Oh, I seem to be off. What can I say? Thank you, Doctor…and thank you, you beautiful girl."

"No problem." Gene smiled.

"Thank you." The Doctor replied, wrapping his arm around Gene's waist.

"I'm very welcome." He said, disappearing.

"The hat." Gene rolled her eyes and flipped a switch, bringing the Fifth Doctor back to give him his hat.

"You know, I love being you. Back when I first started at the very beginning, I was always trying to be old and grumpy and important, like you do when you're young. And then I was you, and it was all dashing about and playing cricket and my voice going all squeaky when I shouted. I still do that, the voice thing. I got that from you. Oh, and the trainers, and—" he slipped on his glasses "—snap. Because you know what, Doctor? You were my Doctor.

"To days to come."

"All my love to long ago."

"Mine as well!" Gene called as the Fifth Doctor disappeared again.

"Oh, Doctor, remember to put your shields up, wouldn't want Miss Cooper hurt." The Fifth Doctor called as the TARDISes separated. The Doctor reached for the button, but a loud horn sounded and something crashed into the console room, sending the Doctor and Gene stumbling. The Doctor grabbed onto the captain's chair, where Gene had landed perfectly

"What?" The Doctor asked with wide eyes, looking at the hole in the TARDIS walls.

"What!" Gene frowned, standing up and coughing slightly at the dust. The Doctor picked up a floatation device and turned it over. _Titanic._

"What?" The Doctor asked, sounding very put-out.

* * *

**And... Welcome to Lost and Found.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, everyone!**

**To the reviewer(s):**

**Violette Leigh: Thank you ever so much! I am just super surprised that it did as well as it did. I feel blessed, I really do. Thank you so much for taking the time to review. :) **

* * *

Voyage of the Damned

"It's a party out there, must dress for the occasion." Gene smiled at the Doctor and kissed his cheek. "You might want to shave, too." Gene grinned before she walked off. The Doctor could tell she was up to something, but put it to the back of his mind.

8DWDWDWDWDWDW8

The Doctor walked out of the TARDIS, his face still flushed as Gene stepped out after him. "You'd better focus…someone will notice." Gene winked at him. She was wearing a beautiful blue dress that fell to her knees and hugged her curves. She was absolutely beautiful. It made the Doctor recall earlier moments.

_Gene had come into the bathroom, wearing next to nothing… He'd nearly cut himself with the blade. "Need any help?" Gene asked with a smile._

"If you keep thinking about it, you're going to get yourself all worked up again."

"_You_ got _me _worked up." The Doctor insisted.

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it, because that would be a lie."

"_You _are a naughty girl."

"Who do you think I learned it from…? Got a bit from you in the end didn't I?"

"I've created the most beautiful monster in the universe."

"Only for you." She winked before she took his hand and led him further onto the ship.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"They're cycling down." Frame told Gene and the Doctor.

"That's a nuclear storm drive, yes?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah."

"The moment they're gone we lose orbit." The Doctor whispered.

"The planet." Frame said, worriedly.

"Oh, yes. If we hit the planet, the nuclear storm explodes and wipes out life on Earth. Midshipman, I need you to fire up the engine containment field and feed it back into the core." Gene stated.

"This is never going to work."

"Trust us, it'll keep the engines going until we can get to the bridge." The Doctor stated.

"We're going to die." Foon said worriedly.

"Are you saying someone's done this on purpose?" Mr. Copper asked.

"Someone's always doing something on purpose." Gene commented.

"We are. We're going to die." Foon cried.

"We're just a cruise ship." Astrid said as the others began to panic.

"Okay, okay. Shush, shush, shush, shush, shush."

"Shut up!" Gene shouted, everyone went silent.

"Thank you, love."

"Don't mention it." She winked back.

"First things first. One. We are going to climb through this ship. B. No. Two. We're going to reach the bridge. Three. Or C. We're going to save the Titanic. And, coming in a very low four, or D, or that little iv in brackets they use in footnotes, why. Right then, follow me."

"You lost track of that one dear." Gene said, taking his arm as they turned around.

"Hang on a minute. Who put you in charge and who the hell are you anyway?" Rickston asked.

"I'm the Doctor. I'm a Time Lord. I'm from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous. I'm nine hundred and three years old and I'm the man who's going to save your lives and all six billion people on the planet below. You got a problem with that?" The Doctor asked.

"No…"

"In that case, allons-y!"

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Wait…!" Gene insisted, holding up her hands. _Stop him, please…_

_"_No. No, no, no, no, no. Hold on, hold on, hold on. Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. I can work it out. It's like a task. I'm your apprentice, we are. Just watch us. So, business is failing and you wreck the ship so that makes things even worse. Oh, yes!"

"No." Gene said.

"Yes."

"The business isn't failing, it's failed. Past tense." Gene insisted.

"My own board voted me out. Stabbed me in the back." Max stated.

"If you had a back. So, you scupper the ship, wipe out any survivors just in case anyone's rumbled you and the board find their shares halved in value. Oh, but that's not enough. No."

"Because if a Max Capricorn ship hits the Earth, it destroys an entire planet. Outrage back home. Scandal! The business is wiped out." Gene said simply.

"And the whole board thrown in jail for mass murder."

"While you sit there, safe inside the impact chamber." The Doctor finished.

"I have men waiting to retrieve me from the ruins and enough off-world accounts to retire me to the beaches of Penhaxico Two, where the ladies, so I'm told, are very fond of metal."

"I'm not a fan." Gene commented. "Though I am very fond of straight blades."

"Gennie, quit being so naughty, we have business to attend to. Later."

"Is that a promise?"

"A guarantee." He winked at her. "Later… So that's the plan. A retirement plan. Two thousand people on this ship, six billion underneath us, all of them slaughtered, and why? Because Max Capricorn is a loser."

"I never lose."

"You can't even sink the Titanic."

"Oh, but I can, Doctor. I can cancel the engines from here." Max said, shutting down the engines, alarms sounding.

"You can't do this!" Gene shouted, angrily.

"Host, hold them. Kill the girl if either of them try to escape. Not so clever now, Doctor. A shame we couldn't work together. You're rather good. And that woman of yours, she is brilliant isn't she? All that banter yet not a word wasted. Time for me to retire. The Titanic is falling. The sky will burn. Let the Christmas inferno commence. Oh. Oh, Host. Kill them."

"Mister Capricorn!" Astrid called from a fork lift. "I resign." She stated, driving towards Max.

8DWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Doctor…" Gene whispered gently.

"Don't…" The Doctor insisted.

"Don't you dare shut me out." Gene said, grabbing his hands.

"Gene, just leave it—" Gene pulled him forward and wrapped her arms around him.

"It's alright…it's okay…" She whispered, holding him tightly. "She got to see the stars after all…isn't that a good thing."

"I should have saved her… She was too young…she was just a girl."

"I know…I know." Gene said, holding the Doctor closer.

"The engines have stabilized. We're holding steady till we get help, and I've sent the SOS. A rescue ship should be here within twenty minutes. And they're digging out the records on Max Capricorn. It should be quite a story." Midshipman Frame said.

"They'll want to talk to all of us, I suppose.

"I'd have thought so, yeah."

"I think one or two inconvenient truths might come to light. Still, it's my own fault, and ten years in jail is better than dying."

"Doctor, I never said thank you. The funny thing is, I said Max Capricorn was falling apart. Just before the crash, I sold all my shares, transferred them to his rivals. It's made me rich. What do you think of that?" Slade said with a wide smile. "Salvain. Those shares. I want them triple bonded and locked." He said into his vone.

"Of all the people to survive, he's not the one you would have chosen, is he? But if you could choose, Doctor, if you decide who lives and who dies, that would make you a monster." Mr. Copper said sadly.

"Mister Copper, I think you deserve one of these." The Doctor said, slipping a bracelet on his wrist before slipping one on Gene's and his own. Frame saluted them just as Gene made them disappear.

"So, Great Britain is part of Europey, and just across the British Channel, you've got Great France and Great Germany."

"No, no, it's just, it's just France and Germany. Only Britain is Great."

"Oh, and they're all at war with the continent of Ham Erica."

"No…well you can argue that one. America's amazing, you should visit sometime."

"A lot of beauty there." The Doctor agreed, looking at Gene with a smile.

"There she is. She can survive anything." Gene smiled at the blue box. "Look, snow…well, I say snow."

"You know, between you and me, I don't even thing this snow is real. I think it's the ballast from the Titanic's salvage entering the atmosphere."

"Yeah. One of these days it might snow for real."

"So, I, I suppose you'll be off."

"The open sky."

"And, what about me? What am I supposed to do?"

"Give me that credit card." Gene asked, taking it and scanning it with her screwdriver.

"It's just petty cash. Spending money. It's all done by computer. I didn't really know the currency, so I thought a million might cover it."

"A million? Pounds?" The Doctor asked in shock.

"That enough for trinkets?"

"Mister Copper, a million pounds is worth fifty million credits." The Doctor insisted.

"How much?"

"Fifty million and fifty six."

"And I just added another million pounds, from both of us." Gene smiled, handing it back.

"I've got money."

"Yes, you have."

"Oh, my word. Oh, my Vot! Oh, my goodness me. Yee ha!"

"It's all yours. Planet Earth. Now, that's a retirement plan. But just you be careful, though."

"I will, I will. Oh, I will."

"No interfering. I don't want any trouble. Just, just have a nice life." The Doctor smiled at him.

"But I can have a house. A proper house, with a garden, and a door, and. Oh, Doctor, I will make you proud. And I can have a kitchen with chairs, and windows, and plates, and…" Mr. Copper started to skip away.

"Uh, where are you going?" Gene wondered.

"Well, I've no idea."

"No, us neither." Gene agreed.

"Merry Christmas, Mister Copper." The Doctor said with a smile before he and Gene stepped back into the TARDIS.

"Sorry about the bumpy ride, girl." Gene said, patting the console. The TARDIS hummed gently.

"Oh, yeah, she forgives you, of course she forgives you." The Doctor insisted, rolling his eyes.

"She likes me."

"Can't imagine why." Gene chuckled.

"The fifth me…"

"What?"

"Your room…it appeared that night, the night after our TARDISes collided. The second you were in my TARDIS…there was a room, just waiting…" The Doctor shook his head. "She really does like you."

"I love her too." Gene beamed as the Doctor sent them into space again.

"You butter her up, that's why she takes your side." The Doctor shook his head in disbelief.

"Is it really so hard to think someone loves me?" Gene asked with a fake frown. The Doctor grabbed her hands.

"No…" The Doctor whispered. "I love you… And if I'm not mistaken, I promised a later…" Gene smiled, grabbing him by the waist and pulling him closer.

"You did, didn't you?"

"Mmhmm…" He hummed into her ear. "Besides…I think I owe you for this morning."

"You never owe me anything… It's enough seeing that look on your face when I'm through with you."

"Really?"

"Of course." Gene nodded.

"I feel the same way… Let's try to make it to our room this time…"

"Who's trying?"

* * *

**By the way, my offer stands. Fifty reviews...and Spoilers. :)**

**Much love to all of you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, everyone!**

**I don't own Doctor Who... I own a sonic screwdriver though. Would love to own a fob watch... :/**

**To the reviewer(s):**

**Gogo2625: I am glad that you're enjoying it. :)**

**Supernatural Believer: Thank you! :)**

**Yugioh13: I loved writing Time Crash. It was awesome! Plus explaining how Gene's room appeared on the TARDIS... That was cool too. Thank you!**

**I'msorrymylove: Thank you ever so much!**

**Skidney: Thank you much!**

**ElektraMackenzie: The last chapter of To See a World was part of the 100 review spoiler. It is, in fact, a small part of a chapter in this story. Sorry for the confusion, I'll go back and make it a bit more clear. :)**

**The Inquirer: That last chapter my friend was a spoiler. LOL**

**1. River is, in Gene's terms, a bitch. I agree (in my version of the tale anyway).**

**2. Yes, River is a very jealous woman.**

**3. Gene by nature is very insecure. As much as she acts the cool, confident captain, she isn't sure of herself. Mainly because she's new to her emotional side, she still isn't always sure if she's acting correctly and she's scared she'll mess something up.**

**1. I hinted at Gene's perverted-ness with Amy when she talked about how Gene wasn't shy. I felt that the Doctor would probably be a bit perverted himself, so when the pair of them Mated some of their characteristics collided, which explains why Gene is more confident and perverted and the Doctor is easier to embarrass.**

**2. I was re-watching Time Crash as i wrote it and though, jeez, he really needs some color... Let's make Five blush! So I did.**

**3. Oh she still will get embarrassed, just not by the same things. Again with the River...**

* * *

Through the Stages of Gene's Life

The Doctor and Gene stepped out of the TARDIS into a dark street. It was raining, and there was a small fire on the side of the road. There were shards of metal everywhere near the small burning spot. The Doctor grabbed a piece of metal and licked it.

"Doctor?" Gene asked. "Where are we?"

"It's an exploded TARDIS."

"I know this street… Where are we?" Gene wondered. Then she heard a soft coo. She turned around and ten feet from her she saw a child on the road, naked and exposed to the cold night. "Doctor…is that?"

"You…" The Doctor agreed. He took off his coat and walked slowly to the baby, wrapping his coat around her and cradling her against his chest. "Hello, sweetheart… Do you know how special you are? How special you are to me? You're amazing and you don't have the faintest clue…" The Doctor said to the little girl, kissing her forehead gently. The baby babbled nonsense back. "No, you cannot see the pretty girl behind me… She's not your mummy." The Doctor giggled, bouncing her in his arms. "I'm glad you're having fun." He chuckled. "I'm going to get you out of the cold now…" The Doctor said, taking her into the TARDIS. Gene grabbed the watch that had been under her infant self's head and followed them into the TARDIS.

The TARDIS growled.

"Just give me a second!" The Doctor shouted, moving quickly to get the TARDIS to fly again. "I know it's a paradox, calm down. It'll only take five seconds." The TARDIS landed and Gene and the Doctor stepped out, the Doctor was still cradling the baby. It made Gene's heart melt.

_Someday… _Gene thought to herself. The Doctor looked over at her and smiled.

_Really? _The Doctor asked with a wide grin.

_Yeah… _Gene nodded. The Doctor's grin widened.

_I've always hoped…_

_I like kids. _Gene smiled at him.

_I know you do. _The Doctor wanted to kiss her, but was afraid they might touch. Paradoxs weren't fun.

"Oh! Wait!" Gene ran into the TARDIS and came back a moment later with a white bed sheet. "I rather like that coat. Don't take it from me." The Doctor smiled and gently wrapped the babe in the sheet, handing Gene his coat. She put it on and the back of it touched the ground. "Sorry…bit short." Gene sighed, handing him the watch.

"I think it's cute." The Doctor smiled warmly at her. Gene blushed as the Doctor walked up to the orphanage step. He gently set the babe down. "No, I can't stay…" He said to the babbling baby. "Yes, of course I'll come back. I promise you'll see me again."

"I don't remember talking to you."

"You were a baby, you won't remember much." The Doctor insisted. "You did remember my face though, that was nice of you." The Doctor smiled at the baby. "I'll come back," he said, sitting her on the stairs and leaning over her. "And you and I will run together…and you'll get everything backwards and mess everything up, but you'll do it so perfectly." He kissed her head gently. "I'll see you soon, alright?" The Doctor said, he grabbed Gene's hand and rang the doorbell before running with her back to the TARDIS. He closed the door and pushed her into it, kissing her soundly.

"Doctor?" Gene asked with wide eyes when they broke apart.

"Really? You want to have kids?"

"Yes… I do…"

"Little babies…my babies?"

"Of course yours, who else—" The Doctor kissed her again.

"That's brilliant."

8DWDWDWDWDW8

"Where are we going now?" Gene asked.

"I had all of your records faked, even the death of your fake parents, even had their whole life stories made up. The TARDIS did a lot of the work. Got your fingerprints, footprints and everything. Now I just have to make a stop at the hospital, re-write their brains a bit, and then get these files in their storage."

"Why?"

"The Master… He looked you up. I looked you up. If these weren't there I would have known you were a Time Lady who dropped right out of the sky and so would the Master, could you imagine how much trouble you would have been in?" The Doctor asked, running out of the TARDIS. Gene giggled and followed him.

"Did you mention re-writing brains?" She called as she chased after him.

8DWDWDWDWDWDW8

"When are we now?" Gene asked.

"Stay here."

"What?"

"Stay here…" The Doctor left and came back four minutes later. "Just got you out of a cedar chest." Gene laughed.

"Thank you!" She hugged him and kissed her cheek.

"Now for the really fun part." The Doctor said, flipping switches on the console. "Get dressed, something to make the ladies envy you."

"Can I wear you?"

"Now, now…" The Doctor smiled. "Time to put on a show."

"When are we going?"

"Somewhere fun."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

Gene stepped out of the TARDIS in a long blue dress that came half way down her calves. She had on heels that made her a few inches taller. The Doctor's mouth fell open. "Why don't you wear heels?"

"They're ridiculous." Gene insisted.

"That they may be…but God they look good on you."

"Thanks." Gene smiled. "We're in the Parker's front yard."

"Yes, we are… They're having a bit of a family reunion. Mrs. Parker's sister and their family are over, and you're sister Marie and her boyfriend are here."

"I can't believe it…"

"Five weeks after you died." The Doctor stated. "It's your favorite cousin's birthday."

"I didn't get him anything."

"He misses you… I think you'd be enough."

"I'm over dressed."

"So am I, come on, live a little." The pair of them walked to the door and knocked. The door opened after a moment and Gene stood face-to-face with Marie.

"Gene…" Marie whispered, wrapping her arms around her. "What are you doing back?"

"Visiting… Any of them miss me?"

"Actually, yeah… They all do."

"Even your aunt."

"She feels bad for treating you poorly… It's amazing what a murder can do."

"Murder."

"Mom thinks you were murdered. I said it was an accident. Judging by the way your house looked it was."

"It was…he found me just in time… I almost didn't make it."

"I'm glad I sent him your way then. Would you like to come in?"

"Yes please." The Doctor said, not taking a step forward when Marie opened the door wide.

"I'm not going to punch you again."

"Good." The Doctor nodded, stepping inside with Gene right beside him. Marie led them into the living room. There was a gasp and a glass bowl hit the floor.

"Gene?" Mrs. Parker asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah…funny thing about time travel… I'm always getting it backwards. Is this before or after I died?" Gene wondered. Mrs. Parker passed out. "We must've gotten it wrong."

"Gennie!" A little boy called, running up to her. He jumped up into her arms and hugged her tightly. "I thought you died."

"It was an illusion…a trick."

"Like playing hide-and-seek."

"Yup… I cheated though. I had a time machine."

"Cheating's bad." He frowned at her.

"I know…but, I can make up for it…"

"Can you?" Brandon asked with a small smile, knowing that whatever Gene was about to tell him would be really important, just by her tone.

"Go get Cody, I need to show you something." Cody came over and Gene pulled him up into her arms, before holding onto Brandon's hand. The Doctor could feel his hearts swell up at the sight. She'd be a good mother. _Someday. _She smiled at him.

_Promise?_

_Promise._ Gene smiled, leading the two boys outside while the Doctor continued to talk to the others, answering most of their questions. "Alright, you want to know a secret that you can't tell anyone?"

"Yeah!" The boys said in unison, wide eyed.

"This box, is a spaceship."

"No it's not…" Cody said, sliding down Gene's side to the ground so that he could tap on the blue box.

"Why not?" Gene asked. "I think it looks like a spaceship."

"It's too small!" Cody protested.

"Oh…really?" Gene smiled, opening the door. The look on the two boy's faces made her heart melt. Brandon slowly reached out, as if terrified that something bad would happen as soon as it crossed the doorway.

"Is it safe?"

"Of course it is." Gene smiled.

"Can we?" Brandon asked, biting his lip.

"Want to play a game of hide-and-seek?" Gene asked with a wide grin.

"Yes!" The boys giggled.

"I'll count to sixty, run…trust me." The boys took off into the TARDIS and Gene smiled. "I forgot to tell them about the hallways…this will be fun…"

8DWDWDWDWDWDW8

"So…you weren't lying… You really did do all of those things in five seconds?" Mrs. Parker asked.

"Yes. I wasn't crazy…well, I say I'm not crazy."

"I just can't wrap my head around it." Mrs. Parker said.

"Come with me." Gene said, standing up.

"Where?"

"To wrap your head around it." Gene smiled, leading both Marie and Mrs. Parker to the TARDIS. She opened the doors and Marie gasped, stepping inside.

"It's huge! Where's the pool? I know you said something about a pool." Marie grinned, before looking around the console room.

"TARDIS, time and relative dimension in space." The Doctor said.

"I could take you out of this world and time for three years and no one would ever know you were gone." Gene said simply. "I was gone for three…and you never noticed. Didn't even notice that I lost baby weight and gained an inch."

"And you travel now, do you?" Mrs. Parker asked.

"With my Mate, forever."

"Really?"

"Yes..." Gene nodded.

"By mate, what do you mean?"

"I mean he's everything." Gene smiled up at the Doctor.

"Are you here to…stay?"

"No, just popping in for a visit, meeting the new in-laws."

"You're married?"

"Not yet, you'll get an invitation someday, keep an eye out…"

"Who says we're getting married?" Gene wondered. Wife was a small word next to Mate. She didn't need to be a wife.

"Says the general public, besides it'll be fun…" _Plus a honeymoon...maybe two… _The Doctor winked at her.

"I'd love to marry you." Gene smiled.

"It's settled, we'll get married. Don't know the date yet, we might just pop up sometime with a preacher. Should be fun…or funny, one of the two."

"Should be a riot." Gene smiled. "I'll make sure you get an invitation before we show up." Gene sighed. "He gets times backwards sometimes."

"I do not."

"Do to."

"Say's the backwards American." The Doctor teased fondly, wrapping an arm around her.

"Gene, can I go with you, just for a while?" Marie wondered, stepping out of the TARDIS.

"If you want." The Doctor nodded.

"Thanks!" Marie smiled. "I should pack."

"You won't need to. The TARDIS will have everything you need." Gene promised.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Gene nodded. "Anyone else coming?" Gene wondered, looking at everyone who had congregated around them, staring in awe of the TARDIS.

"Yes! Me!" Cody shouted.

"And me!" Brandon agreed. Both of them wrapped their arms around one of Gene's legs, the typical 'she can't leave without me if I hold on tight enough' pose. Gene put a hand on each of their backs.

"Now, now, boys… I don't think you can come with us, just yet." Gene whispered.

"Why not?" Cody asked with his best pouty face.

"When you're a little bit older I'll take you, alright? But right now, I don't think you two are quite ready to fly yet." Gene said gently.

"Awwww…okay…" the two boys frowned before pulling away from him.

"What about you two?" The Doctor asked, looking at Mr. and Mrs. Parker.

"No…you go on…" Mr. Parker nodded and smiled, grabbing his wife's hand.

"We have a date tonight though…" Joshua said, looking at Marie.

"She'll be back in twenty minutes."

"Twenty?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes, twenty. Don't worry, I'll remember the date and time, I'm good with numbers." Gene smiled at him.

"I'm not that bad."

"Three years…that's all I'm going to say." Gene sighed.

"True…I overshot that one."

"If you love her so much, why didn't you go back for her, when you realized you were late?" Mr. Parker asked.

"She was losing blood when I found her, so when I took her back to the TARDIS to heal her, she woke up and saw me. If I would have gone back for her, there would have been a paradox."

"We could have blown a hole in the universe…not worth it." Gene sighed.

"Besides, Gene wasn't—"

"Marie!" Gene snapped in warning.

"Well, you did go back with the Doctor for a year." Marie said, changing her tone instantly.

"That helped." Gene smiled gently.

"I'm sorry."

"I told you, it's fine. It had to be done…" Gene nodded. "Twenty minutes." Gene promised. Brandon ran forward and hugged her tightly.

"I'm glad you're not dead."

"Thanks sweetie." Gene smiled at him, hugging him tightly before she let go and stepped into the TARDIS with a wave.

* * *

**By the way, my offer stands. Fifty reviews...and Spoilers. :)**

**Much love to all of you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, everyone!**

**I don't own Doctor Who... I own a sonic screwdriver though. Would love to own a fob watch... :/**

**To the reviewer(s):**

**Skidney: Thank you, my dear. :)**

**KatieTheBaka: Adventure time! Whoo! No deadness, no promises though.**

**GUYS! This chapter had 1000 words exactly! I am so awesome.**

* * *

A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words

"Where are we?" Marie asked with wide eyes. Looking at the crowded boardwalk that overlooked an orange ocean. Where the waves crested, they were capped in a bright, warm honey color. The air smelt of summer, honeysuckle, something that was almost like bacon, and warm chocolate. The sky was full of different ships and modes of transportation that carried people from place to place. The sky was a shade of grey-green. It was a very pastel planet.

The people were all different, from human, to very alien.

Gene was very proud of Marie… She hadn't fainted. She was taking it all rather well.

Marie was proud of herself, she hadn't been quite sure that she was ready to step into a foreign land during a completely different time period.

"Viccara Nilya, year seven-thousand-and-seventeen." The Doctor said with a smile.

"And that's where, exactly?" Marie wondered.

"Seventeen galaxies from Earth, and look they're having a celebration!" The Doctor beamed.

"You never pick dull days do you?" Marie wondered curiously, looking at them.

"What's the fun in that?" Gene asked with a warm smile. "Come on, let's go." Gene smiled, taking each of them by the arm.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Whoa! That was like mirror land…only with teleports. That was weird, the halls all looked the same and…wow…" Marie sighed, shaking her head.

"It was fun." Gene smiled.

"Did you two get lost?"

"Snogged against a wall… In my defense she fell into me, what else would a guy do?"

"You tripped me." Gene slapped his shoulder gently, giggling.

"Is there a place you two haven't made out?"

"Oh yes, but we'll cover them all someday." The Doctor promised.

"I feel like there is no one on Earth who could stand being around you two for so long. You're so…sweet and…touchy." Marie observed. "All the joy in the universe to both of you, but…good luck to any future companions." Marie smiled.

"Ooh, you three look handsome, don't you?" A tall, dark skinned man asked, holding a strange metal device in his hands. "Would you like a photograph?"

"No thank you." Gene said instantly. She'd always been a bit camera shy.

"But, beautiful girl, do you know what my pictures show?" The man asked in a deep voice. He stepped in front of the three of them, but didn't touch Gene, which put the Doctor at ease a little.

"No…what do they show?"

"The future. That is worth a snapshot isn't it?" the man asked.

"The future?"

"I know enough about my own future to last me a lifetime." Gene stated.

"But seriously, Gene. A camera that tells the future?" The Doctor looked at her with a small pout.

"Could be dangerous." Gene warned.

"It's probably a hoax anyway, can we just try it?" Marie wondered with wide eyes.

"Alright…" Gene sighed. The man smiled and lifted his camera, there was a bright flash after Marie had smiled and the man handed her a small, circular photo before turning to take the Doctor and Gene's picture. Marie looked at the photograph.

"Joshua?" Marie asked, whirling around. Her boyfriend wasn't there, but in the picture he was clearly standing behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist. Was that a wedding ring on her hand? "Oh my God, I'm married. How does the camera do that?" Marie wondered as the man handed Gene a photograph before he turned to other people.

"I don't understand." Gene stated. "What's this supposed to mean?" Gene wondered.

The photograph showed the Doctor, his coat still long and perfect, his face young and fresh, his eyes warm and happy, his hair tousled by the wind. It was a perfect depiction of who he was at that exact moment. But that was it.

There was nothing else in the picture.

Gene wasn't in it.

The spot where she was supposed to be standing was empty.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Marie wondered.

"It can't be telling the truth, Gene. Don't take it to heart. I could never be happy without you by my side." The Doctor promised.

"Does this mean mine won't come true?" Marie wondered. "I rather like Joshua."

"It doesn't mean that. I'm just saying that our future is too hard to tell with a simple camera…though that would be an interesting concept. A future in a lense."

"Yeah… I don't know what I was thinking." Gene shrugged and chuckled. "You'd be useless without me anyway." Gene said, leaning forward and kissing him lovingly.

"Oh, you know it." The Doctor agreed. Gene meant to slip the picture into her pocket, but it fell to the ground. "Hey! They have an anti-gravity room!"

"Really?" Marie wondered with wide eyes, slipping her picture into her pocket. "Can we go?"

"Yes!" Gene grinned, grabbing her hand. "Let's go!" They all took off down the road.

The man turned and saw the picture on the ground and frowned. He knew this photo was tricky when he'd taken it. The camera didn't focus on them very well. It was as if their future had too many bends, twists, and turns for the camera to keep up with. It was a difficult couple, the man had only ever taken a picture of two other people and had to wait for a proper photo for that long before.

Gene had dropped the photo, long before it would have had the chance to develop. He picked up the picture and looked at it slowly.

It looked completely different from what Gene and the Doctor had seen.

The Doctor's hair was still ruffled and he wore a similar outfit, but his eyes weren't shimmering with happiness, they were glistening with tears…and the spot next to him wasn't empty.

It wasn't empty in the slightest.

Kneeling on the ground next to the Doctor was a very distraught Gene Cooper. Her hair was a mess, her clothes were dirty. Tears were on the ground and her clothes.

She had hands covering her face…

Hands that were covered in bright red blood…

* * *

**Much love to all of you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, everyone!**

**So...here we are. Here comes the bombshell. **

**I don't own Doctor Who... I own a sonic screwdriver though. Would love to own a fob watch... :/**

**To the reviewer(s):**

**I'msorrymylove: Yeah...rule number one...that's going to be important.**

**1. I'm not one-hundred percent sure yet, actually.**

**2. She'll be here in two chapters.**

**3. Rose will not be very happy...**

**The Yoshinator: OKAY! :)**

**Skidney: I'm glad you love it. :) I try my best. **

**GUYS! This chapter had 1000 words exactly! I am so awesome.**

* * *

Fire From Hell

"We said one trip…" Gene said, setting a plate of food in front of Marie at the table. "We seem to get carried away…a bit."

"In more ways than one." Marie said with a blush, she'd caught a bit too much of the Doctor and Gene earlier that morning.

"Well, at least we never do anything half-way." Gene shrugged, blushing slightly herself.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." The Doctor winked at Gene, who smiled back warmly.

"Yeah…I figured…when one trip turned into three weeks." Marie said, shaking her head. "I can see now why you kept track of the days… It must have been confusing."

"You have no idea." Gene commented, sitting down next to the Doctor and taking a sip of her tea.

"Are you sending me home?" Marie wondered.

"No… Do you want to go home?" The Doctor asked with a smile. He could see why Gene had gotten along with Marie, she was extremely easy to talk to. The Doctor knew that Gene had had the worst social skills ever and that Marie had helped, but he hadn't realized that Marie was the reason that Gene could _pretend_ to understand social norms.

"Not yet…soon, I do have a date…but…you know."

"Yeah, it's hard to quit once you've started." Gene sighed. "Like smoking, I've been told." An alarm went off and the whole TARDIS shook.

"What was that?" Marie wondered.

"I thought you had us cruising."

"I did, we're in two-thousand-six…shouldn't be anything too bad." The Doctor stated.

"Famous last words." Gene shook her head and ran for the console room with the other two on her heels. "Mauve… A ship in distress." Gene stated. "It's been damaged…if it crashes it will hit the Earth, Austin, Texas."

"How do you know that's where it'll land?" Marie wondered.

"I calculated it, there's a margin for error though."

"How big of a margin?"

"Eh, I could be fifty miles off in any direction." Gene shrugged.

"But nothing landed on Austin in two-thousand-six, I would have heard, I lived through that year."

"Exactly." Gene said. She turned and smiled at Marie.

"Ooh!" Marie smiled. "Can we go?" She asked the Doctor.

"Already landed." The Doctor smiled. The three of them made it out of the door. The stepped out into a large room. Gene looked around and knew there was a problem. There was a huge fire behind them.

"Run!" Gene shouted, grabbing their hands and pulling them toward the door that was up several staircases and nearly four . "Come on, open… Come on." Gene tried to get the door to open, but it didn't. Gene soniced the control panel and it let them in. Gene sealed the door behind her and sighed before opening the next door.

"Why did we leave the TARDIS back there?" Marie wondered.

"She's fine, heat resistant. Nothing can destroy her when her shields are up, which, luckily I put up before we left." Gene said, opening the second door and stepping into the cool interior of a ship. She sealed the door and heard three clicks behind her. She turned to see people with humanistic qualities pointing guns at them.

"Who are you and why in the hell did you open that door?"

"Calm down." Gene said in her most persuasive tone, feeling the Doctor's anger boiling over when he saw them pointing a gun at her. "Everyone…just relax." Two of the three men lowered their guns. "We're here to help you, we got your distress signal." Gene said. Marie was stunned to say the least when she noticed nearly everyone in the room had gotten quite calm, almost as if they were under a trance.

"What's the problem?" The Doctor asked.

"You're kidding me. Didn't you see it?"

"The fire, yes." Gene nodded. "Can't you put it out?"

"It's Hell Fire…it doesn't go out." The man, still pointing his gun said, with obvious authority.

"Hell Fire?" Marie asked.

"It's a fire created for wartimes. It consumes everything before it goes out… It can consume whole planets."

"Bad news for Earth, what's with the guns?" Gene asked.

"We were sabotaged by one of our own." He said, pointing to the man who was tied up in a corner. "He set the Hell Fire loose, thinking he could steal our shares of the profit we would get upon returning from war."

"So you're freelancers." Gene nodded.

"Yes." The man in charge nodded.

"You were pointing guns at each other though…what's that about?" Marie asked before the Doctor could.

"That room…this ship is a twin ship with two identical sides…"

"That's why there's the seal between these two rooms." Gene said in realization. "Detach the two halves, and let the other half burn…but that's why you were pointing guns at each other… The sabotage was smart, made it impossible to disconnect from this side of the ship. You have to go into that room and lock yourself in with the fire to disconnect the ship…"

"Someone has to go over there…make it down three staircases to the main computer, and detach the ship, which most would suffocate before they got there, then they'd die on that ship." A second man stated. "It isn't going to be me." It's then that a huge fight broke out. Guns pointed everywhere.

"Quiet!" The Doctor shouted, trying to get everyone to calm down. "Someone needs to go in there or the entire planet below will burn."

"You do it, if you're so noble, no one's stopping you." The leader said.

_"Time check?"_

_"Yeah… Fire from Hell?_" _Jack asked._

_"What?"_

Gene turned and faced the door. She was glad the Doctor was distracted. She backed up toward the door and opened it. No one noticed. She turned to face everyone and said, shaking her head. "You are all idiots."

"Gene?" The Doctor whirled around, his eyes wide.

"I'm sorry." Gene whispered, sealing the door and deadlocking it.

"Gene? No!" The Doctor pounded on the door. "Don't please! Don't! Come back! Come back this instant!"

"I'm so sorry." Gene frowned.

"Don't…" The Doctor pleaded. Gene took three deep breaths before she turned away and opened the door, holding her last breath as she ran into the burning ship. "NO!" The Doctor screamed as the second door sealed, leaving Gene trapped.

Gene made it down the first set of stairs and the second before she had to take a breath. She'd thought a smoking oven mitt was bad, but the air in the ship was downright toxic. She could feel every inch of her lungs protesting. She ran down the third set of stairs and past the TARDIS another hundred yards before she found the computer. She coughed and hacked, she couldn't breathe, she was nearly out of time.

She ran her sonic over the computer and quickly detached the two sides of the ship. There was a metallic sound as the two fell apart.

_Gene… Gene, go…make it to the TARDIS, she'll protect you… Go, please, my love. _

Gene shook her head, trying to clear it before she started to head towards the TARDIS. She couldn't run. She was gasping… The fires were just blurs to her vision. She shook her head again and kept going. She tripped over the air and fell to the ground, ten yards from the TARDIS, she started to pull herself along the floor, but she was too weak…too tired.

_I'm sorry… _Was the last thing she thought before everything went black.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

Gene slowly opened her eyes and looked up at the ceiling. She knew she was laying on a very flat table with an oxygen mask over her face. Her lungs felt…good… Too good for just modern medicine. She reached up, but someone grabbed her hands. "Oh no you don't." A man with a Welsh accent said, gently putting his hands on her shoulders. "You need that air a lot more than you think you do."

"Ianto? Ianto Jones?" Gene wondered, looking at him with wide eyes.

"How do you know my name?" Ianto asked.

"The same way she knows mine." Jack said, standing in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest. He was wearing a blue button-up with suspenders and ash-grey trousers.

"Jack!" Gene exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Do you always get into trouble?" Jack wondered with a wink as he moved to her side, grabbing her hand.

"Yeah…" Gene smiled simply through the mask.

"How does she know my name?" Ianto asked again.

"I've met you before. I'm a time traveler…I meet everyone in reverse."

"She's my backwards American friend." Jack smiled, gently running his hands through her hair. "You feeling alright?"

"Yeah…my lungs are all better… Thanks for that."

"No problem, sweetie." Jack smiled back at her.

"Is she awake?" A woman asked walking into the room. Her hair was black and came to her shoulders. She wore a dark leather coat and had a gap in her front teeth, but had a warm smile nonetheless.

"Alive and kicking."

"Oh you're not the only one…"

"Who are you?" Gene wondered. "I've seen you before."

"Gwen Cooper."

"Related to Michael Cooper, by any chance?"

"He was my mother's brother…why?"

"We're cousins." Gene commented. "Not by blood but—"

"You're Gene Cooper?" Gwen asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah…" Gene nodded. "Nice to meet you."

"Qwen, could you give us a moment?" Jack asked, nodding to himself, Ianto, and Gene.

"Sure…"

"How did you find me?"

"Caught the distress signal, used the Vortex Manipulator to check it out… Saw you laying there… I grabbed you and got the hell out. I figured you did everything that needed to be done."

"I'm just that good."

"I had Ianto taking care of you… He's our tea boy."

"He's more than that." Gene smiled fondly and Ianto, who looked at her curiously.

"I patched you up and ran vitals… Gene, I've got to tell you something."

"Am I finally dying?" Gene asked, worriedly. Not worried for her, but for the Doctor.

"No… You're going to be a mom." Jack said slowly.

"What?" Gene wondered, she swore she hadn't heard him correctly.

"You're pregnant. I ran the test five times." Ianto said seriously.

"Oh my God… That's wonderful. The Doctor's going to be—oh my God." Gene sat straight up, feeling a bit dizzy when she did so. "He doesn't know where I am."

"It's fine… We can get ahold of him, relax." Jack assured her.

"You did a great job last time."

"Did I?"

"You haven't done it yet… I'm going to warn you, it's bad."

"Thanks for the warning." Jack nodded. "So you two've gone and done it, huh?" Jack smiled like the Cheshire cat.

"Yeah." Gene blushed.

"I'm glad. You two were so obviously in love the last time I saw you." Jack smiled. Gene took off the mask, Ianto grimaced.

"I'm alright." Gene promised, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you." Gene slowly touched her stomach tenderly. "How far along?"

"Four weeks…" Jack smiled at her.

"Amazing…" Gene sighed happily, tears running down her face. "Is the baby alright?"

"The baby's fine." Jack promised. "That's the first thing we checked when we found out." Gene swung her feet off of the table and stood up, nearly collapsing on her feet. "Whoa! Hold on honey…" Jack said, catching her.

"I'm fine…"

"You always say that." Jack shook his head. "Stubborn."

"Always." Gene promised, figuring out how her feet worked again. "How long was I-?"

"A week." Jack answered.

"I have to call the Doctor." Gene stated, starting to walk. Jack shook his head and wrapped his arm around her waist and helped her hobble to the main room in the Torchwood headquarters. "Told you you'd be a member of Torchwood."

"That was ages ago." Jack grinned.

"I'm awesome like that." Gene said before she turned to Ianto. "You're going to work in the field."

"What?" Ianto asked skeptically. "No…"

"Never bet against me." Gene advised gently as Jack helped her into his office. He helped her sit down in his chair.

"I'm just the tea boy."

"You're more than a tea boy." Gene smiled warmly before she reached for the phone, glancing at the time on a clock. She started to dial a number before she noticed something. Her necklace was gone, her pockets felt empty. "Where are my things?" Gene asked suddenly, worried.

"Oh! Right here." Jack said, opening a drawer and pulled out three objects.

"Why do you have a fob watch? I did wonder that earlier." Ianto said. "We had to take the metal off of you for the scans…"

"Please tell me you didn't open it."

"None of us did…"

"Wait…that means you know." Gene said looking at Jack. "You knew and you never said."

"Knew what?"

"I have a pocket watch."

"What does that mean?" Jack inquired.

"When you find out…pretend you never knew what happened…it's better that way."

"Okay." He smiled warmly at her.

"Thank you." Gene sighed in relief, putting her things away. She turned to the phone but then she heard a noise.

"That's the Doctor." Jack smiled. Gene sighed happily when she felt the Doctor's mind flood into hers. She could feel his relief and joy. "Stay put, you can't walk very well."

"You can't be in here!" Gwen shouted at the Doctor as he stepped into Torchwood.

"The hell I can't. GENE!" The Doctor shouted.

"She's here Doctor!" Jack called from the top of the stairs. The Doctor was up the stairs a few seconds later, flinging the office door open and wrapping his arms around Gene, kissing her passionately.

"Thank God… Never, never ever, ever, ever do that to me again… Please… I can't take it."

"I wouldn't have…but Jack…he mentioned fire from hell…so I knew I'd make it…somehow… I just…"

"Never again…never." The Doctor said seriously inbetween kisses.

"I missed you." Gene whispered, wrapping her arms around her.

"We got here pretty quickly. The TARDIS knew where to find you." The Doctor sighed, happy to hold her in his arms again.

"Doctor…?"

"Yes, my love?" He asked, still holding her against his chest. He had picked her up and kept her in his arms, bridal style.

"I have to tell you something."

"Do you?" He asked, setting her down on her feet. "God, are you alright? That smoke is deadly! Can you breathe? Is your head alright? I can fix it, I can help. I _am _an actual doctor and all and…" Gene put a finger over his lips to shut him up.

"I'm pregnant." Gene said with a wide smile. The Doctor froze before a huge grin filled his face.

"Really?" The Doctor wondered.

"Yeah…they found out when they did a scan. Four weeks in."

"That's wonderful!" The Doctor pulled her into a hug and spun her around. "Oh! Do you feel alright? I shouldn't have spun you. I'm sorry… I'm just so excited."

"I feel fine. A little bit week, but I feel fine." Gene smiled. The Doctor's hands rested over Gene's flat belly in awe.

"We're going to have a baby…"

"Sooner than I thought, actually." Gene chuckled.

"Sooner's better. Sooner's perfect. Brilliant."

"How could this be sooner?" Marie asked from the doorway. "You two are like rabbits. I don't know how you haven't had fifteen kids, honestly."

"Marie it doesn't—"

"I don't need to know the mechanics… I know enough to get by, thank you very much." Marie said, raising her hands. "Glad you're alive."

"Glad to be alive." Gene smiled.

"Stay with us?" Jack wondered.

"We'll have dinner, of some sort." Ianto said. "Not that pizza is really a dinner." Ianto muttered under his breath. Gene chuckled, smiled, and nodded.

"Oh God, I'm going to be a father." The Doctor said as realization hit him again. He picked Gene off of the ground and kissed her soundly. "You are the most amazing woman, ever."

"Better than Agatha Christi?" Gene wondered, knowing how much he adored that woman.

"So much better." The Doctor promised, holding her in his arms with no intention of letting go.

* * *

**Much love to all of you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, everyone! Thank you for baring with me. I was on vacation...then i honestly didn't feel like doing anything... I sort of felt dead. Anyway, sorry for making you wait.**

**So...here we are. **

**I don't own Doctor Who... I own a sonic screwdriver though. Would love to own a fob watch... :/**

**To the reviewer(s):**

**I'msorrymylove: Yay family! Whoo! :) Family Who? That would be a funny little episode.**

**The Yoshinator: Do you hate me yet? Thank you for the very vague review. Our nasty little secret, eh?**

**Time-LadyMararder: Tennant-Coopers, all of that epicness could lead to cracks in the universe. LOL**

******ShadowTeir: The picture thing is a bit upsetting, yeah.**

**Emily: Thank you, I think about her too. :) Especially when I watch season 1 and 4...those two... Wow.**

**jugalettePENNER: Thank you much!**

**MidnightDarkskiesbluemoon: Several of my favorite things are in your username, just saying. Here's an update.**

* * *

Unexpected Visitors

Gene stood in a music room in a church in Manhattan. She'd picked the spot after visiting her house to tell her adopted family the news. She'd been quite startled when Cole had run up to her and handed her a letter, saying that it was hers.

_"Who gave this to you, Cole?"_

_"A man with a bow-tie." _Cole had answered. _"He said you'd want it, but you wouldn't understand…until later."_ Gene smiled faintly and opened the envelope.

_ST. BART'S Church_

_325 Park Avenue  
New York, NY 10022_

_September 23, 1958_

_1330_

_You are cordially invited to be my wife…_

_Don't miss it, it's going to be amazing._

Gene smiled… The note was in her hand and she kissed it gently, placing it down on a table. Marie and Martha slowly smoothed her dress as Gene looked into the mirror. She could see a slight bump in her stomach, but only from the side. She rubbed it tenderly, smiling to herself. Nearly three months pregnant, glowing, and endlessly happy.

"You look beautiful." Martha said with a warm smile.

"Thank you." Gene blushed.

"Oh…you look gorgeous." A new, older voice said with all of the tenderness in the world. His voice was gentle, sweet, and very British. Gene turned to see a tall older gentleman smiling warmly at her, his arm around a slightly younger woman's waist. They were obviously married and very happily so.

"She does look beautiful…but she always did." The girl said, sounding distinctively Scottish.

"Thank you…" Gene smiled and blushed.

"Ever the blushing bride…" The man smiled, stepping forward.

"Have we met?" Gene wondered. "I know your voices…from…somewhere." Gene said.

"You've met us once." The man nodded. "It was a bit brief, but we know you very well."

"Rory? Amy?" Gene asked with wide eyes. Rory beamed and moved forward, letting go of Amy to wrap his arms around Gene.

"I knew you'd get there soon enough. I'm pretty much unforgettable." Rory pulled away and winked.

"What are you doing here?"

"We were walking home yesterday and saw the announcement in the papers. We had to come." Rory said. "I wouldn't want to miss you getting married."

"Though, I have to admit there are some things we wish we hadn't seen." Amy chuckled. Gene blushed. "The Doctor's not in your head watching is he?"

"No, I kicked him out, bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

"Good…just don't…let him know we were here. He can't know about it." Rory said. He looked down. "You're pregnant." Rory smiled at her gently.

"Yeah…" Gene nodded, rubbing her belly gently.

"Wonderful." Amy said, stepping forward and wrapping her arms around Gene. "You always did have a thing for beauty. You always caught the eye of everyone, drove the Doctor mad."

"Me too, no one messes with my Gene." Rory winked.

"How are you this old? You two are obviously from—"

"Wibbly wobbly—"

"Timey whimey." Rory finished with a nod. "Don't mention it to anyone. We really shouldn't be here."

"You can be here." Gene said.

"Bending a few rules."

"I break a lot of rules." Gene commented.

"Gene…" Marie said, moving forward, holding out a bouquet of beautiful white roses and pretty lilacs.

"Here…" Martha added, moving forward with a veil. There was a glass pendant on the veil, encasing the rose that Gene's parents had given her the night they'd died. A present from the Doctor just moments before she'd gone to get dressed.

"Here, let me help." Rory said, helping her put the veil on with gentle fingers. Amy smoothed it out. Rory kissed Gene's cheek gently. "I wish I could walk you down the aisle… But, that would be _really _weird and might make your adoptive father upset…and well, it would be out of my time anyway."

"We're very good friends one day, aren't we?"

"You…you always seemed to be there when I needed you most. From the very beginning you made me feel important and real… I needed that and the Doctor just seemed like he was always too busy, which he was…but you made time." He said, pulling a single layer of the fabric over Gene's face. "You're going to knock him on his arse."

"Haven't you noticed she knocks just about everyone on their arse at least once?" Amy asked with a slight giggle. "Killer right hook." She winked.

"It's just physics."

"God that's your answer to everything. It's just nuclear physiology." Amy rolled her eyes.

"It's just rocket science."

"Don't worry everyone, it's just anatomy."

"Oh, can't forget my favorite. 'It's only rocket surgery.'" Rory laughed. "Honestly, dear, you're too smart for your own good."

"Rocket surgery?"

"You'll find out later…" Rory chuckled. "Go on…don't want to make the mister wait." He said with a wink, holding out his arm to help Gene up the stairs. The William's watched as the procession went down the aisle before they looked at each other.

"Did you…?" Amy asked.

"Yup." Rory nodded.

"But…"

"I know…come on, let's find a seat."

8DWDWDWDWDW8

"May I have this dance?" The Doctor asked, holding his hand out to Gene.

"Yes you may." Gene smiled at him, taking his hand and allowing him to lead her to the dance floor they had set up in the church. The pair of them danced for a long time before the Doctor felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Excuse me, sir…but may I have a dance with this beautiful young lady?" Rory wondered.

"Gene…who—?"

"He is a friend of mine." Gene said with a small smile. "His name is Arthur. I met him ages ago. I can't believe I didn't tell you."

"Oh…sorry…" The Doctor shrugged, stepping away. He'd been practicing for ages, trying to make sure that he wouldn't punch anyone should someone decide to dance with her. Rory smiled at him gently before he turned and took Gene into his arms.

"That was smooth…" Rory smiled. Gene slowly covered her thoughts as best as she could, only the ones centered around Rory though. It would leave the Doctor less suspicious.

"Thanks."

"How did you know my middle name? I haven't told you yet."

"Lucky guess." Gene shrugged.

"Mmm." Rory sighed gently. "You always were good at guessing." He smiled and winked at her. "We're going to leave soon. I just wanted to say goodbye to you for now. I'll meet you soon."

"I'll see you soon… Well…how soon?"

"A while…" He nodded slowly.

"You're special aren't you?"

"I think so." Rory smiled warmly. "But…you were always more special."

"I doubt it."

"That's what you always say." He winked and kissed her cheek. Gene could feel the Doctor's whole body stiffen, but he was holding back his anger. "To the days to come. I hope you are nothing but happy in your future. You've got lots of things to do in your future..."

"So I've been told."

"Well, genius never sleeps." Rory smiled. "Amy and I need to go. We really shouldn't have been here."

"It's fine, you're friends."

"We _will _ be friends… But really…there are things that we really shouldn't fight in this universe." Rory nodded and walked away, grabbing Amy's arm and heading for the door.

"Arthur?"

"Yes, Gene?"

"Are you happy?"

"Yes, we're both very happy." Rory smiled, blew her a kiss and left.

* * *

**I have figured out what your next spoiler is going to be... It's going to be awesome if you ever make it there! lol**

**Much love to all of you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, everyone! Thank you for baring with me. I was on vacation...then i honestly didn't feel like doing anything... I sort of felt dead. Anyway, sorry for making you wait.**

**So...here we are. **

**I don't own Doctor Who... I own a sonic screwdriver though. Would love to own a fob watch... :/**

**To the reviewer(s):**

**Skidney: Thank you.**

**KatieTheBaka: I know right? Here's more cuteness.**

**MidnightDarkskiesbluemoon: I'll try to. Lot's going on right now though. :/**

**MollieWTF: Yes, that was Amy and Rory post-angel. The Doctor said he could never see them again, he never said that they couldn't see him. Oh the Moffatness.**

**TheYoshinator: The Older Doctor got a note from Gene, he never read it. Gene knew to give him the note because she got it herself when she was younger. Wibbly-wobbly... :) She wrote the note, copying the Doctor's handwriting and having him deliver it. I'll get there eventually.**

* * *

Partners in Crime

Gene and the Doctor landed in an ally. Both of them were excited for a new adventure. They'd done everything they could to ensure that it was a tame adventure. Gene was seven months pregnant and the Doctor wouldn't ever get her into a situation that would hurt her or their baby…but, she got stir crazy in the TARDIS, fidgety. The Doctor gave her a special bracelet that kept nearly anything shy of a nuclear blast from hurting her, which made him feel a bit better, though he still felt nervous when they left the TARDIS.

"John and Gene Smith, Health and Safety." The Doctor said, holding out his psychic paper to the woman at the desk. Gene could actually see what was on it, she'd practiced, but she knew the difference between real paper and psychic paper. It was useful. It was easier for her to keep a straight face when others used it on her. She would know what they wanted her to see and she could pretend to see it.

Gene had alerted the Doctor about Adipose. She'd just…had a feeling about it. She couldn't explain it. She said she saw red when she thought about it. Gene didn't exactly understand it, but she was going to see what it meant.

8DWDWDWDWDWDW8

_Not red… Ginger. _Gene commented, looking through the window at the woman that was peering through another window. The Doctor looked up just as Donna did. "Donna?" He mouthed, hoping Miss Foster wouldn't notice.

"Doctor? Doctor!" Donna mouthed back with wide eyes and a smile to match.

"But what? What? What?"

"Oh my god! Is that Gene?" Gene nodded at Donna and smiled.

"But how?"

"It's me!"

"Yes, I can see that."

"Oh, this is brilliant. AND I get to meet Gene finally."

"What the hell are you doing there?" The Doctor mouthed, pointing at her.

"I was looking for you."

"What for?"

"I read it on the internet. Weird. Crept along. Heard them talking. Hid. You—"

"Doctor." Gene said aloud, looking at Miss Foster with wide eyes.

"Are we interrupting you?"

"Run!" The Doctor shouted.

"Get her." Miss Foster pointed to Donna as Gene pointed her sonic at the door and the windows keeping them sealed for at least a second longer. "And them."

8DWDWDWDWDW8

"Oh, my God. I don't believe it. You've even got the same suit! Don't you ever change?" Donna asked. "And you! He told me all about you! Gene Cooper! He loves you you know? He told me all about it, how you're always backwards so he already knows that you love him, but now he feels upset because where he is you don't and—"

"Donna Noble…" Gene smiled and held out her hand. Donna took it and shook it gently.

"You should love him though, I mean—"

"Already on it." Gene said, gesturing down to her large baby bump, rubbing it tenderly.

"Oh my God you're pregnant! Wow. You look just like a baby yourself. A baby having a baby."

"Thank you, but I'm twenty-four, well, nearly twenty-four."

"He never changes does he? He's still just as young and ageless as ever… Doesn't that bother—?"

"Yeah, thanks, Donna. Not right now." The Doctor insisted. He turned to Gene. "I want you to go to the TARDIS…"

"Not a great idea right now." Gene said, looking down at the guards that were running up the stairs. "As soon as I have the chance." Gene promised with a nod.

"Better do." The Doctor grabbed her hand and began to run up the stairs with her and Donna.

"Just like old times!" Donna called. "Plus two."

8DWDWDWDWDWDW8

"_So far they're just losing weight, but the Matron's gone up to emergency pathogenesis_." Gene said through the speakerphone the Doctor had on in his hand. He felt better, knowing Gene was safe in the TARDIS, away from danger.

"And that's when they convert—" Donna started.

"Skeletons, organs, everything. A million people are going to die. Got to cancel the signal." The Doctor stated.

_"The pendant, it will contain a primary signal according to my tests."_

"You've run tests? You've been in there for ten minutes." Donna said.

_"I'm a genius, didn't he mention?"_

"Yeah, but I didn't think you were…that smart. Six-million-six-fifty times seventy."

"_Four-hundred-twenty-million-forty-five-thousand-fi ve-hundred. Don't test me, we don't have time_."

"If I can switch it off, the fat goes back to being just fat."

"Inducer increasing." The computer announced.

"No, no, no, no, no. She's doubled it. I need. Haven't got time. It's too far. I can't override it. They're all gonna die!"

"Is there anything I can do?" Donna wondered.

_"Doctor?"_

_"_Sorry, Donna, this is way beyond you. Got to double the base pulse, I can't."

_"Doctor, Donna can help you." _Gene said.

"I don't see how—"

"_Shut up and listen to your pregnant and now very _cross_ Mate. Now!" _He knew she meant business, she only said cross when she was very angry.

"But—"

_"Donna, give him your pendant before I slap him. These mood swings are not good for me and I really don't think he deserves it this time."_

"Here," Donna said, holding it out to the Doctor. "How did you know?"

_"I saw it on you. I pay attention, unlike that idiot. I usually am able to not pay attention, but…lately I just can't stop. I see everything now…" _

8DWDWDWDWDWDW8

"That's my car! That is like destiny. And I've been ready for this."

"Destiny…" Gene whispered, standing in the doorway of the TARDIS. Too much coincidence. Donna Noble was an anomaly.

"I packed ages ago, just in case. Because I thought, hot weather, cold weather, no weather. He goes anywhere. I've gotta be prepared."

"You've got a, a hatbox." The Doctor said with wide eyes.

"Planet of the Hats, I'm ready. I don't need injections, do I? You know, like when you go to Cambodia. Is there any of that? Because my friend Veena went to Bahrain, and she. You're not saying much." Donna said.

"No, it's just. It's a funny old life, in the TARDIS." The Doctor said.

"You don't want me."

"I'm not saying that." The Doctor said.

"But you asked me. Would you rather be on your own?"

"No, he doesn't mean anything like that." Gene said, taking Donna's hand. "He just feels a little…nervous around new companions. He's afraid he'll make people worse, but he really makes them better." Gene smiled fondly at him before pulling Donna into a hug. It was awkward and impossible for either of them to get their arms around each other completely.

" So…I can come?"

"Yeah. Course you can, yeah. I'd love it."

"You just have to deal with a psycho pregnant lady."

"Sounds fine… Oh, that's just—car keys."

"What?" The Doctor asked.

"I've still got my mum's car keys. I won't be a minute."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

Donna walked down a hallway and heard the most amazing music she'd ever heard before. She opened a door and saw a huge, library, full to the brim with books. Standing in the center of the library was Gene, swaying gently and playing a violin. The Doctor was sitting on a couch next to her a smile on his face.

"What is she doing?"

"Playing for the baby." The Doctor said as Donna sat down next to her. Gene stopped and smiled at Donna.

"The baby can hear. I try to play relaxing music before I go to sleep. It helps the baby relax. Baby likes to kick whenever I don't play…"

"And I read to the baby."

"I'm working my way through Beethoven."

"And I am working my way through Christopher Paolini." The Doctor smiled. A green covered book was on his lap.

"Which is good, because I haven't read it yet." Gene smiled.

"You two are really excited aren't you?" Donna wondered with a grin.

"Yeah…" Gene nodded. "I love kids." Gene jumped slightly and touched her stomach. The Doctor got up and gently placed his hand on a spot on her stomach.

"She's kicking." The Doctor smiled.

"You keep calling the baby a she."

"I think she is." The Doctor smiled warmly.

"I don't care either way." Gene grinned.

"You two are so cute." Donna smiled.

"Want to feel?" Gene asked. Donna didn't understand how Gene was so open with someone she didn't know. Donna smiled and gently put her hand on Gene's stomach, she felt a few gentle kicks against her hand.

"Cool…" Donna grinned at the feeling against her hand.

"Baby will settle down after Daddy reads…" Gene smiled. "So will I, he's got an amazing voice. You can stay and listen."

"Thanks." Donna said, sitting across from the Doctor. Gene settled down next to him and leaned against his side.

"… _When you teach them-teach them not to fear. Fear is good in small amounts, but when it is a constant, pounding companion, it cuts away at who you are and makes it hard to do what you know is right." _The Doctor read in a smooth voice. He kept reading as Gene rubbed her belly tenderly, her eyes slowly blinking shut. The Doctor kept reading though, marking the place where Gene had fallen asleep, knowing that the baby would take a moment longer to go to sleep. "Sleep tight baby…" The Doctor gently kissed Gene's belly before he kissed Gene's cheek. He slowly sat up and wrapped his arms around Gene.

"Will you be alright?"

"She's as light as a feather, always has been." The Doctor promised. "The TARDIS will show you to your room… Goodnight, glad to have you aboard."

"Goodnight…glad to be here." Donna said, smiling as the Doctor carried Gene off.

* * *

**Much love to all of you.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yeah...about the hurt/comfort...**

**Sorry...**

**I'm so sorry.**

**I don't own Doctor Who... I own a sonic screwdriver though. Would love to own a fob watch... :/**

**To the reviewer(s):**

**Skidney: Thanks, dear.**

**I'msorrymylove: I love Donna! She's the queen of gingers!**

**MidnightDarkskiesbluemoon: Hmm...what should I say here...?**

**The Yoshinator: I think you've known for a while haven't you? I did give a lot of hints... I'll be surprised if i don't have to dig a hole in Antarctica and live in it. **

* * *

Fires of Pompeii

"Ancient Rome. Well, not for them, obviously. To all intents and purposes, right now, this is brand new Rome." The Doctor said to Donna.

"Oh, my God. it's, it's so Roman. This is fantastic! I can't believe Gene's missing out!"

"We've been, five times. She loves it here. She wasn't feeling too well though. She's a bit sore and tired after that week on Pluto." The Doctor sighed.

"She does need a bit of rest. Shouldn't you be with her?"

"She told me to show you around. She said you'd like it, besides, I'm keeping my eyes on her."

"How?"

"I can hear her thoughts." The Doctor smiled.

"So… I'm here, in Rome. Donna Noble in Rome. This is just weird. I mean, everyone here's dead."

"Well, don't tell them that."

"Hold on a minute. That sign over there's in English." Donna said accusingly. "Are you having me on? Are we in Epcot?"

"No, no, no, no. That's the TARDIS translation circuits. Just makes it look like English. Speech as well. You're talking Latin right now."

"Seriously?" Donna asked in shock.

"Mmhmm."

"I just said _seriously_ in Latin."

"Oh, yeah." The Doctor smiled warmly.

"What if I said something in actual Latin, like veni, vidi, vici? My dad said that when he came back from football. If I said veni, vidi, vici to that lot, what would it sound like?" Donna wondered.

"I'm not sure. You have to think of difficult questions, don't you?"

"I'm going to try it." Donna said, determined as she went to a fruit seller.

"Afternoon, sweetheart. What can I get you, my love?"

"Er, veni, vidi, vici."

"Huh? Sorry? Me no speak Celtic. No can do, missy."

"Yeah…" She walked away slowly, back to the Doctor's side. "How's he mean, Celtic?"

"Welsh. You sound Welsh. There we are. Learned something." The Doctor nodded.

"Don't our clothes look a bit odd?

"Nah. Ancient Rome, anything goes. It's like Soho, but bigger."

"So when did you last visit?"

"Mmm… A few months back, honeymoon destination. Before you ask, that fire had nothing to do with me. Well, a little bit. But I haven't got the chance to look around properly. Coliseum, Pantheon, Circus Maximus. You'd expect them to be looming by now. Where is everything? Try this way."

"Not an expert, but there's seven hills of Rome, aren't there? How come they've only got one?" Donna asked, just as the ground shook.

8DWDWDWDWDWDW8

"That is my job, as City Augur." Lucius stated.

"What's that, then, like the mayor?" Donna wondered.

"Oh, ha. You must excuse my friend, she's from Barcelona." He apologized before whispering to Donna. "No, but this is an age of superstition. Of official superstition. The Augur is paid by the city to tell the future. The wind will blow from the west? That's the equivalent of ten o'clock news." The Doctor stated as the pale form of Evelina stepped into the room.

"They're laughing at us. Those two, they use words like tricksters. They're mocking us." Evelina insisted.

"No, no, I'm not. I meant no offence." He'd known many brilliant visionaries in his time…well Kaya mainly. Most of them were a bit…off, mostly because of the treatment they received at the hands of the High Council.

"I'm sorry. My daughter's been consuming the vapors."

"Oh for gods, Mother. What have you been doing to her?"

"Not now, Quintus."

"Yeah, but she's sick. Just look at her."

"I gather I have a rival in this household. Another with the gift." Luscious stated.

"Oh, she's been promised to the Sibylline Sisterhood. They say she has remarkable visions."

"The prophecies of women are limited and dull. Only the menfolk have the capacity for true perception."

"I'll tell you where the wind's blowing right now, mate." Donna hissed.

"Not true." The Doctor agreed. The mountain shook.

"The Mountain God marks your words. I'd be careful, if I were you." Luscious warned.

"Consuming the vapors, you say?"

"They give me strength." Evelina stated.

"It doesn't look like it to me." The Doctor said skeptically.

"Is that your opinion as a doctor?" Evelina asked.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Doctor. That's your name." She nodded.

"How did you know that?"

"And you. You call yourself Noble."

"Now then, Evelina. Don't be rude."

"No, no, no, no. Let her talk." The Doctor insisted.

"You both come from so far away." Evelina stated.

"The female soothsayer is inclined to invent all sorts of vagaries." Luscious said.

"Oh, not this time, Lucius. No, I reckon you've been out-soothsayed."

"Is that so, man from Gallifrey?"

"What?"

"The strangest of images. Your home is lost in fire, is it not? The woman you once cared for dead and your true Mate lying asleep. So many secrets surround the girl. A life unexplained and so tangled it's impossible to tell when it begins and when it ends. A watch left closed and a life unknown. You could be married to the woman meant to kill you and you wouldn't know."

"And she's due. A single fortnight." Evelina stated.

"Double the toil and double the trouble." Luscious continued. "Feeling ill she'll sleep today."

"Then again another day."

"Do you feel the knot in your stomach yet?" Luscious asked with a small smirk.

"Doctor, what are they doing?" Donna asked, worried.

"And you, daughter of London."

"How does he know that?"

"This is the gift of Pompeii. Every single oracle tells the truth." Luscious stated.

"That's impossible."

"Doctor, they are returning."

"Who is? What is? How do you know so much about Gene?"

"And you, daughter of London. There is something on your back."

"What's that mean?"

"Even the word Doctor is false. Your real name is hidden. It burns in the stars, in the Cascade of Medusa herself. If your name were true, the universe would differ. You are a Lord, sir. A Lord of Time."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"You can't just leave them!" Donna hissed. She looked up and saw Gene standing in the doorway, her hands rubbing her belly gently. She looked pale as if she might throw up at any moment, but other than that she looked healthy. She was wearing shorts and a baggy t-shirt.

"Don't you think I've done enough? History's back in place and everyone dies."

"You've got to go back. Doctor, I am telling you, take this thing back. It's not fair." Donna shouted.

"No, it's not."

"That's why you're going back." Gene said quietly.

"Gene…"

"Please…for me…and Donna." Gene nodded, the Doctor looked at her and his eyes grew soft. He couldn't say no to her.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Thank you." Gene sighed, hugging him and leaning against his shoulder.

"You feeling any better?"

"My back's sore is all." Gene shrugged. He frowned and rubbed her back gently.

"Could be Braxton-Hicks." Donna stated.

"Yeah." Gene smiled simply. "Screw him." Donna laughed.

"You should go get some sleep." The Doctor sighed, swaying Gene gently, still rubbing soothing circles on her lower back.

"Yeah." Gene sighed gently.

"I'll be right behind you, alright?" The Doctor promised.

"Promise?"

"Always… I'll give you a backrub." The Doctor promised, kissing her cheek. Gene smiled and began to waddle down the hall. She winced as her back tightened again, painfully. She put her hand against the wall and let out a huff of air. The pain hit her again, this time deeper, lower. She held her stomach and curled over on herself, gritting her teeth.

This couldn't be right.

She suddenly felt warmth on her legs, curiosity beating out pain she reached down and touched the substance on her legs. She looked at her hand with wide, panicked eyes.

"DOCTOR!" Gene screamed at the top of her lungs.

Her hand was covered in blood.

* * *

**I'm so, so sorry.**


	9. Chapter 9

**If you want mood music... Lucy by Skillet...**

**Sorry...**

**I'm so sorry.**

**I don't own Doctor Who... I own a sonic screwdriver though. Would love to own a fob watch... :/**

**To the reviewer(s):**

**Skidney: I'm sorry... :(**

**The Yoshinator: Yeah. You saw all of my hints. Just out of curiosity, did you notice the hint i gave with Rory? I'm glad you're not in the murdering mood. **

**MidnightDarkskiesbluemoon: Read on.**

**I'msorrymylove: Yeah...sorry.**

**Mylovelydoctor: I am so glad you like my stories and and very happy to write them for you! Thank you so much for letting me know how you felt! I don't know why it wouldn't work on an Iphone, you'd think with how much they cost they'd do things like that... My sister has one that's temperamental, sorry, I'm ranting aren't I? Anyway! Thank you very very much!**

**Oh! and P.S. Sorry it took me so long, my internet went out. Just got it back up.**

* * *

The TARDIS Made a Room

It took the Doctor less than thirty seconds to be at Gene's side. He saw her bent over in agony and wrapped his arms around her. "Gene!"

"There something wrong…the baby. Please! Please help me!" Gene was panicking scared. Her fear was so strong it overrode her pain. She was terrified, absolutely terrified for her baby. "Our baby…please save our baby." A door appeared next to them. The Doctor sent a giant thank you to the TARDIS and helped Gene into the med-bay and into a bed. Gene was in agony, he could feel it and he couldn't stand it.

He quickly retrieved medicine for Gene. Yes, he was terrified for the baby, but his main concern would always be Gene. She was his Mate, and no matter how cruel it seemed, she came first.

"No, don't! Please, the baby."

"Gene, you're in agony and I can't stand it, please, just trust me. Please…" The Doctor requested. He had to be calm, it was his job. Gene was panicked, he had to be the level-headed one this time. He gave her the medicine, watching her body go slack on the bed. He took a deep breath, terrified, but he went to work quickly, praying to every god he could think of.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

_"Double the toil and double the trouble…"_

_"Do you feel the knot in your stomach yet…?"_

8DWDWDWDWDWDW8

Gene opened her eyes, feeling dazed. She lifted her hand and touched her stomach. Her eyes flew open, it had been nearly nine months since her stomach had been that flat. She tried to sit up but the Doctor gently pushed her back down on the bed. "Whoa now… You lost a lot of blood, I just got it back into you, try to relax." He said, grabbing her hand as she fell back against the bed.

"The baby? Where's our baby?" Gene asked. She didn't have to wait for an answer.

The Doctor's crushing grief, agony, and remorse hit her harder than any words ever could.

Tears began to run freely down Gene's cheeks like hot little rivers. "Where's our baby?" Gene asked through her tears. The Doctor took a deep breath before helping Gene up. He slowly led her to a door that he opened slowly.

They were in a small, beautiful room. A room that Gene had never seen before. It had baby blue walls and hardwood floors. No one could really see where the lights came from, but they twinkled and glittered on the ceiling, like stars in the sky.

There were two little bassinets that were made of white wood with pale blue and pink fabrics hanging from them.

"Two?" Gene asked suddenly, looking up at the Doctor.

_"Double the toil and double the trouble."_

"Twins…" The Doctor answered quietly.

"Oh God…" Gene gasped, covering her face with a hand. They hadn't wanted to know. Of all the things they knew about before they'd happened, they had wanted a surprise. They'd gone to check-ups regularly. Everything had been fine a week ago. What had gone so wrong? "Can I?"

"Of course." The Doctor nodded. Gene walked forward and stood between the two bassinets. In the one on the right was a babe wrapped in clean pink blankets that were warm and soft. Her cherub face was relaxed and slightly wrinkled but adorable, with pouty lips. On the left was a child wrapped in a blue blanket. He was just as beautiful, just as small, just as pale.

Gene slowly stroked their cool cheeks and she lost it, falling to her knees and crying uncontrollably.

The Doctor wrapped his arms around her, leaning against her back.

"It's my fault…all my fault." Gene sobbed. "I'm sorry… I'm so, so sorry."

"No…no, it's not your fault. Never say that! Never!" The Doctor stated firmly. One of his hearts was already crushed at the loss of his children, he didn't want Gene to destroy his other heart. It wasn't her fault.

It would never be her fault.

But she couldn't understand that.

"What happened? Everything was f-fine… What did I do wrong?" Gene wondered, her hands covering her eyes as she cried. She really was a weeping angel.

"The cords got tangled… They were too active… The cords were knotted. Cutting them off from what they needed." The Doctor said, silent tears running down his cheeks. "I tried… I really did… I'm sorry… I just couldn't… I wasn't fast enough."

"Don't touch me." Gene said, pulling away from him. She couldn't be near him.

She'd lost two of his children.

He'd given her a precious gift, a gift she'd sworn to protect and she destroyed them.

She loved children… He loved children… and she had let his children hurt…let them die.

The Doctor felt a stab of pure agony in his hearts… Gene blamed him, she had to. He was supposed to save them, and he couldn't have. He choose to protect her, and she might never forgive him for it. He slowly pulled away from her as she sobbed, holding onto her two children's tiny hands, knowing their little fingers would never wrap around one of hers.

She'd ruined everything.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Doctor?" Donna asked, seeing the Doctor sitting against a wall in the hallway, crying into his knees. He was a tall man, but at that moment, he looked so small, so broken. Donna sat next to him and wrapped an arm around him. She hadn't seen him in a week…she was sure she'd never seen him look this bad before. "Doctor, what happened?"

"I lost…I lost…" The Doctor couldn't finish, he just kept sobbing.

"Who? Is Gene alright? The baby?"

"I lost the babies… I almost lost Gene… I made the choice…I chose her… Now she can't even look at me. I think I'm losing Gene too. I can't even hear her in my head anymore, she's so upset."

"No Doctor…" Donna said, pulling the Doctor's head against his shoulder. "That's not it at all…"

"What d-do you mean?"

"She isn't blaming you, she feels extremely guilty. She thinks it was her fault. She's ashamed to look at you because she thinks it's her fault. She believes she's responsible for their death and your pain. She can't face you feeling like that."

"That's stupid."

"Mother's guilt… I had a cousin…she had that problem after she lost her baby." Donna said, looking down.

"I just want to hold her. I want to make her feel better, but I can't…she won't let me."

"It looks like you need the help."

"If you think I look bad…" The Doctor shook his head. Donna hugged him and kissed the top of his head, rocking him back and forth in his arms, not knowing what to say to him. So she held him tight, comforting him the best she could.

What does one say to someone who's lost nearly everything?

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

The Doctor walked into the nursery. He was amazed again by the TARDIS' tender care. The room was warm and bright and the two precious children would never diminish in the room. The TARDIS was preserving them, keeping them the innocent cherubs they would have been. The Doctor took a deep breath, knowing he had to let go, or he'd drive himself insane. It had been two weeks, it would always hurt. It was a scar that would never go away. But he needed to realize that there was nothing he could have done.

He walked forward and kissed both of his children on the cheek.

"Daddy will always love you." He promised in his most soothing, sweet voice. He heard a sniffle and turned to look at Gene. She was in the corner her head bowed as her knees hid her. She was a mess.

The Doctor who could always find beauty in her knew she looked terrible. He walked over to her and gently touched her knee. She winced and pulled away from her, lowering her head further in shame and sorrow.

"Gene…" The Doctor whispered. He knew she wouldn't reply. "You can't stay here any longer. It's not good for you. You're just hurting yourself."

"I can't leave them…" Her voice was hoarse from disuse. "Must…protect."

"Gene… I'm sorry, but they're dead. You will be two if you don't leave. I can't lose you too. Please, come with me. Let's go out of this room. Please. Live with me, be alive. Please, they would want their mommy to live. Please, you're dying in here." The Doctor insisted. Gene looked up at him and looked away quickly, unable to meet his eyes for more than a second.

But in that second he knew what she needed. She knew she needed to leave, but she couldn't.

She needed his help.

"I've got you, my love." The Doctor promised. He wrapped his arms around her and helped her stand up. He helped her out of the room and closed the door. Gene touched the door where the empty golden name plate was.

"Lucy and John…" Gene mumbled so quietly that the Doctor hadn't heard her.

"What?"

"Lucy…and John."

The Doctor thought about it for a moment. She'd named the girl after her first adoptive mother…her middle name: Lucille. John…why John?

_"John Smith."_

Gene had named the boy after him.

"Lucy and John." The Doctor agreed, kissing her forehead gently as he helped her walk to their bedroom to get her cleaned up, fed, and in a warm bed.

* * *

**I'm so, so sorry.**


	10. Chapter 10

**If you want mood music... Lucy by Skillet...**

**Sorry...**

**I'm so sorry.**

**I don't own Doctor Who... I own a sonic screwdriver though. Would love to own a fob watch... :/**

**To the reviewer(s):**

**ElectraMackenzie: Don't jump off the cliff! There are sharp rocks at the bottom!**

**SylviaSnape98: I love Merlin! :) Keep eating your ice cream please. I am too young to die.**

**I'msorrymylove: I am sorry for making you cry... If it helps, I cried too. I'm excited for Sunday as well. I promise they will have time to try again. It won't be for a while, but they'll have time. I already know who their first born is, if that's a comfort to you. Spoilers.**

**The Yoshinator: I like sad things, they're happy for deep people. :)**

**HollyHawk: I apologize for the tears. *holds out a tissue***

**KatietheBaka: You don't even know me! LOL No, that was cold...very cold. I'll try not to be like that...well, except for the next spoiler I give out, which will hopefully be soon because I'm excited about this one! **

**EVERYONE READY FOR SUNDAY!? I am!**

* * *

Bitch

It had been five weeks. Gene hadn't gone back to the room and neither had the Doctor. Donna had, to pay her respects, to put a daisy in each of the bassinets. She wasn't a flower person, but the TARDIS had told her that they were a sign of purity and innocence, she thought it fit, something beautiful for the babies. For John and Lucy.

Gene ate a little…not much at all though. She didn't talk…not much. The Doctor couldn't touch her without her flinching away…and she didn't look at him. It broke his hearts. He just wanted to hold her, to comfort her…but she felt so ashamed, so guilty, so sad she couldn't see that he couldn't get through to her.

Donna could see what it was doing to him and she knew the only way to fix Gene was to let the Doctor fix her.

"Gene? Honey, do you want some tea?" The Doctor asked gently. Gene blinked at glanced at him before looking away, biting her lip.

"Yes, please." Gene whispered.

"That's it!" Donna snapped, standing up when she saw the dejected look on the Doctor's face.

"What?" Gene wondered. Donna grabbed Gene by her shoulders and lifted her out of the chair, shaking her.

"You are the biggest idiot I've ever seen in my life!" Donna shouted. "No! Doctor, don't you dare!" Donna snapped at him when he moved to Gene's defense. "She needs to hear this."

"What?" Gene asked.

"Do you really not see what you're doing? Yeah, you lost your kids and it is terrible. It's a tragedy. It's sad and you have every right to be sad, but this… You're being a bitch." Donna said.

"I don't understand."

"You're breaking what's left of the Doctor's hearts and I'm not going to let you do it anymore. He's already had to deal with losing two children, don't make him lose the most important person to him as well."

"But…"

"Go on." Donna insisted. "Say it." Gene closed her eyes and a tear rolled down her cheeks.

"It was my fault. How am I supposed to look that kind, caring man in the face again after what I did?" Donna smiled gently and pulled Gene into a hug.

"It's not your fault sweetie… No one blames you for it."

"But I was supposed—"

"Supposed to protect your babies…because you're a mother. Do you honestly think though that anyone here blames you?" Donna asked, pulling away. "All the Doctor wants is to protect you and help you, but all this time all you've done is made him feel terrible. You made it impossible for him to help you and it makes him feel helpless. You would both feel so much better if you could only comfort each other. I'm new to this Mate thing, but it seems to me that you two are perfect for each other and that means that you two can get through even the worst times…even this."

"You really don't…hate me?" Gene asked, looking past Donna, holding eye-contact with the Doctor for the first time since she'd found out.

"Never." The Doctor promised, his eyes watering. Gene slowly pulled away from Donna and ran into the safety of the Doctor's arms.

"Don't let go."

"Never." The Doctor promised, holding her tightly. "It's hard Gene…and it hurts so much, but you know us… We've been to hell and back… We'll be okay if we stick together alright?"

"Don't let me push you away, never." Gene whispered.

"I won't." The Doctor promised.

"You guys are so sweet."

"Don't ever call me a bitch again." Gene said, flashing Donna a glare.

For a moment there was a glimpse of the old Gene, the strong Gene, the feisty one.

"But…I am glad you called me a bitch, this time." Gene smiled at her. It wasn't a full smile, but it was a small smile.

* * *

**I had to have someone snap at Gene, who else but the sassy red-head. **

**Sorry it was short.**

**I promise things will start getting better soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**If you want mood music... Lucy by Skillet...**

**Sorry...**

**It may seem like healing is coming too fast, but honestly I couldn't stay in the dumps any longer, so let's just say there's been a lot of off-screen healing alright? Okay.**

**I don't own Doctor Who... I own a sonic screwdriver though. Would love to own a fob watch... :/**

**To the reviewer(s):**

**The Yoshinator: Reason number 768 to love Donna, she's sassy.**

**ElektraMackenzie: Ouch...sorry. Didn't mean to be _that_ cruel. I love Donna and the Ponds! Especially Rory. And I love Jack, I must admit I love him.**

**I'msorrymylove: Me too. I don't want them to hurt...but they had to, if you know what I mean. Things can't just ever be peaceful (well, peaceful by the Doctor's standards anyway).**

**SylviaSnape98: No more feels? What am I going to do with the rest of my stories? *crumples papers, throws pencil***

**Misplaced Levity: You're about to hear about that pocket watch again! Ooh I'm so evil, so much fun. I am so glad you like my story and I do apologize for the deaths and such...but really...it had to happen. It will get better...for now. I promise. cross my hearts.**

**EVERYONE READY FOR SUNDAY!? I am!**

* * *

Planet of the Odd

"Do you think I'm ready for this?" Gene asked, quietly, shyly.

"You're always ready for anything! You're a genius and you're brilliant and amazing and fantastic."

"And it will be good for you." Donna added simply.

"Okay." Gene sighed. "Let's do it." It had been a very long, slow process, trying to get Gene to be normal again. She wasn't depressed any longer, but she wasn't her usual self either. She was small again, insecure, hiding behind her massive intellect once again. But the Doctor would rather have that then not at all. The TARDIS shook a bit before it came to a stop.

"Set the controls to random. Mystery tour. Outside that door could be any planet, anywhere, anywhen in the whole wide u. Are you all right?" The Doctor asked, seeing Donna's face.

"Terrified. I mean, history's one thing but an alien planet?"

"I could always take you home." The Doctor stated.

"Yeah, don't laugh at me." Donna said, shooting him a look that was softened by her nervousness.

"I know what it's like. Everything you're feeling right now. The fear, the joy, the wonder? I get that." The Doctor nodded. "We both do." He smiled, wrapping his arm around Gene.

"Seriously? After all this time?"

"Yeah. Why do you think we keep going?"

"Oh. All right then, you and me both. This is barmy. I was born in Chiswick. I've only ever had package holidays. Now I'm here. This is so. I mean it's. I don't know, it's all sort of. I don't even know what the word is…" Gene sighed and she and the Doctor went outside, followed by Donna.

"Oh, I've got the word. Freezing." Donna stated, folding her arms over her chest.

"Snow! Oh, real snow. Proper snow at last. That's more like it. Lovely. What do you think?" The Doctor asked, overjoyed that it was real snow.

"It's beautiful." Gene smiled, goosebumps covered her arms.

"Bit cold." Donna commented.

"Look at that view." Gene smiled appreciating the large bridges and huge ice formations.

"Yep. Beautiful, cold view." Donna nodded before she turned back to the TARDIS and went inside.

"Millions of planets, millions of galaxies, and we're on this one. Molto bene. Bellissimo, says Donna, born in Chiswick. All you've got is a life of work and sleep, and telly and rent and tax and takeaway dinners, all birthdays and Christmases and two weeks holiday a year, and then you end up here." The Doctor took off his coat and put it on Gene knowing that she couldn't take the change in temperatures as he could. "Donna Noble, citizen of the Earth, standing on a different planet. How about that Donna?"

"Donna went to get a coat." Gene advised him.

"Oh." The Doctor said as Donna stepped out, wearing a huge coat with a hood. For the first time Donna noticed just how small Gene really was. She'd always known that she was taller than the younger girl, but in the Doctor's coat it became obvious just how small she was. The sleeves were nearly four inches too long, the bottom of it dragged on the ground, and her body was completely shapeless in his coat. Compared to the Doctor, Gene was so small, seemingly insignificant, but so much more than she let on.

"Sorry, you were saying?"

"Better?" Gene asked.

"Lovely, thanks."

"Can you hear anything inside that?" The Doctor wondered.

"Pardon?" Gene laughed, genuinely laughed. The Doctor smiled at her warmly and kissed her on the cheek. He had missed her laughter, so much.

8DWDWDWDWDW8

"Can you hear that?" Gene wondered.

"I can." The Doctor agreed.

"Duh, of course you can… I am hearing it through you, I should have noticed that."

"Hear what?" Donna wondered, lowering his hood.

"That noise is like a song. Over there." The Doctor pointed before they ran. They stopped and froze, seeing an Ood lying on the ground, covered in snow.

"What is it?" Donna asked as the Doctor and Gene knelt down next to the creature, cleaning him off.

"An Ood. He's called an Ood." The Doctor stated.

"But it's face."

_He's bleeding, Doctor… Due to the volume of blood loss, he won't make it. _Gene advised him. "Donna, don't. Not now. It's a he, not an it. Give us a hand."

"Sorry." Donna frowned, kneeling while Gene handed the Doctor a stethoscope.

"I don't know where the heart is. I don't know if he's got a heart. Talk to him, keep him going." The Doctor said to Gene and Donna.

"It's all right, we've got you." Donna promised, awkwardly patting the alien.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" Gene asked gently, stroking the alien's forehead. She and the Doctor owed the Ood, after what had happened to them in Hell. She smiled tenderly at the Ood as it looked at her with wide eyes.

"Designated Ood Delta 50." The Ood replied, the translator orb lighting up. Donna picked it up and began to speak into it.

"My name's Donna."

"No. No, no, no. You don't need to." Gene and the Doctor said at the same time.

"Sorry. Oh, God. This is the Doctor. Just what you need, a doctor. Couldn't be better, hey?"

"You've been shot." Gene said. "Who shot you? Why?"

"I don't remember, Gene Cooper." The Doctor and Gene froze.

"I didn't tell you my name." Gene said slowly.

"The circle..."

"No, don't try to talk." Donna soothed.

"The circle must be broken."

"Circle? What do you mean? Delta 50, what circle? Delta 50? What circle?" The Doctor and Gene asked. Suddenly Gene grabbed the Doctor and Donna pulling them back just before Delta 50 sat up and snarled with big red eyes before he fell back, dead.

"He's gone." Donna whispered.

"Careful." The Doctor cautioned her. The red-eyes were a bad sign.

"How did you do that?" Donna asked, looking at Gene. "You knew it was going to happen, you pulled us back."

"Donna—"

"I'm a Time Lady." Gene stated simply, telling Donna the truth. For some reason, perhaps because of her kindness throughout the pain of losing her children, Gene trusted Donna.

"No you're not. You're human. One heart. I've seen the scans. I know you were born on Earth." Gene reached into her pocket and pulled out her fob watch.

"At some point when I was a Time Lady I put myself through the chameleon arch, it can change any species into any other species, in my case, human. I must have crash-landed here and later the Doctor faked my identity to make it look like I'd always been here." Gene explained.

"So you're not Gene Cooper?"

"Yes. I'm me, I've never been anyone else. I can't remember anything else. I have always been Gene Cooper in my head. All of my old memories are stored in this watch. My old self lives in here."

"Why not open it?" Donna wondered.

"Because, I don't know who I used to be. I don't know who is in this watch. I could open this watch to find out I'm some crazy psychopath out to kill the Doctor. The Time Lords at the end of the war were trying to find a way, anyway to destroy the universe and the Doctor, for all I know I could be their grand plan. I won't open this watch unless I have no other choice, and only when the Doctor can easily subdue me until we figure out who I am."

"So what's that got to do with you knowing what would happen before it happened?"

"I didn't convert right. I think that something must have damaged the chameleon arch when I used it, because I have always had a brain capacity and knowledge far beyond what's human. I think whatever the glitch was is allowing me to sort of, predict certain things."

"I think she was a visionary when she was a Time Lady. A person who could see the future." The Doctor stated.

"Which only lends more credit to the fact that I probably was a psychopath." Gene sighed.

"So you can see the future?" Donna wondered.

"No, she more gets feelings sometimes. It happens sporadically." The Doctor said.

"Well, sometimes I just feel like certain things should happen… But I have seen some things. Like, I predicted 9/11 before it happened. I did try to contact the proper authorities, but with all of the tips they got on a daily basis…they didn't believe me." Gene sighed. "Such a waste… So many people who could have done great things. Too bad it's fixed."

"How many people know this?"

"Counting you? Five." Gene said. "You, the Doctor, my adopted sister, and my friend, son Jack."

"You have a son?" Donna asked with wide eyes.

"I see him that way. He's really sweet. You should meet him. He's flirty, but harmless. Between you and me I don't think he'd go too far with anyone he wasn't sure about. He's too…I don't know…what's the word?" Gene asked, looking at the Doctor.

"How can you believe that he wouldn't act on anything?" The Doctor asked in awe.

"He isn't like that, even if he puts out that front." Gene shrugged.

"So you call him your son?"

"I cook him breakfast, lunch, dinner, and clean up after him when he nearly destroys the world, and I give him advice even though he's a lot older than me. Yeah, he's sort of like an adopted son. Maybe we should adopt him." Gene said, smiling faintly at the Doctor. They hadn't messed up Jack's life yet…they'd fixed him.

"He's got parents, Gene. He's got a whole family." The Doctor frowned.

"Not a very good family." Gene pouted.

"I'm sure he's already adopted you as his mummy."

"He did do that once. Came up behind me in the dark while I was reading in the library: 'Are you my mummy?'" Gene mimicked his voice to a T. "I almost punched him."

"Doesn't like you much then?" Donna asked the Doctor.

"He likes me well enough. I'm more of a friend though. Gene seems to hit everyone's soft spots for some reason. Ianto and Gwen call her Mother Bear, Tosh and Owen call her Auntie." The Doctor stated.

"We need to visit them soon." Gene said, kneeling next to the Ood and kissing it's forehead.

"That's a feeling." The Doctor said, noticing how rigid her shoulders had gone.

"Yes…trouble… They are nothing but trouble." Gene sighed, standing up. "And so's this, we need to figure out what's going on here."

"Couldn't agree more, my love." The Doctor smiled, taking her hand. He was seeing glimpses of Gene again. This was good for her.

This was helping.

8DWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Oh, can you hear it? I didn't need the map. I should have listened." The Doctor stated, opening a door and closing it, locking it with his sonic. Gene slowly walked down the stairs.

"Hold on. Does that mean we're locked in?" Donna asked, worriedly.

"Listen. Listen, listen, listen, listen." Gene whispered, slowly walking to a cage as sad music filled her head through the Doctor's mind.

"Oh, my head."

"What is it?"

"Can't you hear it? The singing?" The Doctor and Gene asked. The Ood in the cage turned away from the trio, scared as they crouched close to one-another.

"They look different to the others." Donna noticed as they crouched next to the cage.

"That's because they're natural born Ood, unprocessed, before they're adapted to slavery. Unspoiled. That's their song." The Doctor frowned.

"I can't hear it."

"Do you want to?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah."

"It's the song of captivity." Gene warned, tears glistening in her eyes.

"Let me hear it."

"Face me." The Doctor said, placing his fingers on her temples when she did so. "Open your mind. That's it. Hear it, Donna. Hear the music." It didn't take long before Donna was crying.

"Take it away."

"Sure?"

"I can't bear it." The Doctor took the song out of her mind easily. "I'm sorry." Donna shook her head, feeling weak.

"It's okay."

"But you can still hear it."

"All the time." The Doctor agreed. Gene stood up and pulled out her sonic, pointing it at the door to the cage and opening it. The Ood pulled away further as they entered the cage. There was a loud sound from above and Gene pointed her sonic in the door's direction.

"An extra minute." Gene commented.

"They're breaking in." Donna said worriedly.

"Oh well, we've got six minutes." Gene shrugged, sitting next to the Ood.

"What are you holding? Show me. Friend. Doctor, Donna, Gene. Friend. Let me see. Look at me. Let me see. That's it. That's it, go on. Go on." Gene whispered gently. The Ood turned to look at her and blinked. They opened their hands to show a brain that they held protectively.

"Is that?"

"It's a brain. A hind brain. The Ood are born with a secondary brain. Like the amygdala in humans, it processes memory and emotions. You get rid of that, you wouldn't be Donna any more. You'd be like an Ood. A processed Ood." The Doctor said, angry.

"So the company cuts off their brains?"

"And they stitch on the translator." Gene nodded.

"Like a lobotomy. I spent all that time looking for you, Doctor, because I thought it was so wonderful out here. I want to go home." Donna stated. Gene slowly reached out to touch the Ood in front of her and it jerked away, looking at her strangely, blinking once and looking away. There was a crash as the guards broke into the room.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"The message has gone out. That song resonated across the galaxies. Everyone heard it. Everyone knows. The rockets are bringing them back. The Ood are coming home." The Doctor said with a large smile.

"We thank you, Doctor-Donna, friends of Oodkind, and you Gene. And what of you now? Will you stay? There is room in the song for you."

"Oh, I've, I've sort of got a song of my own, thanks."

"Yeah, me too." Gene nodded, wrapping her arm around the Doctor.

"I think your song must end soon." Sigma said, looking at the Doctor. "And yours…yours will change. Your song has never been your own. You will be singing a different tune soon." Sigma advised Gene, looking at her cautiously.

"Meaning?" The Doctor asked worriedly.

"Every song must end, and hers was never her own."

"Yeah. Er, what about you? You still want to go home?" The Doctor asked Donna.

"No. Definitely not."

"Good, I like you." Gene smiled, taking her hand.

"Then we'll be off." The Doctor nodded.

"Take this song with you." Sigma said, raising his arms as the air filled with song.

"We will." Donna nodded.

"Always." The Doctor smiled.

"And know this, Doctor Donna. You will never be forgotten. Our children will sing of the Doctor Donna, and our children's children, and the wind and the ice and the snow will carry your names forever. And you Gene, you shall not be forgotten, even though you shall not be yourself again."

Gene bit her lip. She didn't like the sound of that.

It sounded like they knew she'd open the watch…

Soon… She didn't want to. Not now. Not yet.

The Doctor squeezed her tightly and the three of them made their way to the TARDIS, leaving the Ood behind them with song still following them through the air.

* * *

**Much Love to you! **

**And...since I am very impatient and couldn't possibly wait any longer I am going to grant you guys an early spoiler. Three reviews early, I know, but I'm excited... So...yeah. **

**I'm sure I'll have 50 by tonight so it doesn't really matter does it? **

**I am waiting for the outrage. LOL**

**Spoilers:**

**Tick tock goes the clock**

**And what now shall we play?**

**Tick tock goes the clock**

**Now summer's gone away?**

**Tick tock goes the clock**

**And what then shall we see?**

**Tick tock until the day**

**That thou shalt marry me?**

**Tick tock goes the clock**

**And all the years they fly**

**Tick tock and all too soon**

**You and I must die**

**Tick, tock goes the clock**

**The world will feel his rage**

**'Til the very day**

**River kills the Sage**

**Tick tock goes the clock**

**The Master shall return**

**Tick tock goes the clock**

**To watch his true love burn**

**Tick tock goes the clock**

**We laughed at fate and mourned her**

**Tick tock goes the clock**

**Even for the Doctor...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here comes the bombshell! WHOO!**

**Pay attention...**

**Actually, I don't think anyone saw this coming, though I did give you hints.**

**I don't own Doctor Who... **

**To the reviewer(s):**

**Skidney: Thank you!**

**ElektraMackenzie: I love Jack too... Here's a Jack chapter for us.**

**Tiffany: Thank you so much for the review! I'm glad you like my story! I aim to impress. :D**

* * *

Nightmare

"There we go." The Doctor said, pulling the last lever. He knew this trip would help bring back the old Gene, his Gene. He knew Gene would have to face the problem, but he also knew she'd have the most support she could possibly have. Nearly everyone she cared about in one place at one time, they could help her heal in ways he couldn't.

"Where are we?" Donna asked curiously.

"Cardiff Bay." The Doctor said simply. Looked at him with excitement, and then sorrow. Torchwood didn't know she'd lost John and Lucy…she'd have to tell them. _You can do it honey, it'll be good for you._

_Okay…_ Gene bit her lip and nodded slightly. They went outside and Gene smiled, pointing at something. The Doctor smiled too, someone had noticed them and was coming to greet them.

"What are you looking at?" Donna asked.

"Check the corner of your eye." Gene whispered.

"Oh, my God! There's a huge hole in the cement. Why would someone leave a hole that big in the cement? Who's that?" Donna wondered as a man slowly appeared. His long coat was just as blue, his hair was slightly messy, but he was still handsome.

"Jack!" Gene called out, running for him. Jack smiled and ran for her, wrapping his arms around her and swinging her in a circle. The Doctor sighed and shook his head, chuckling a little. He'd come to terms with some people being close to Gene, the Torchwood crew among them, which had pleased Ianto and Jack to no end. They loved Gene.

"Gennie! God, I've missed you." Jack sighed, holding her up off the ground as though she were weightless. "Why didn't you call me? I thought you would call me when…" Jack trailed off, looking at Gene's smooth stomach. He saw the glassiness in Gene's eyes and instantly understood. "Oh, honey, I'm sorry." Jack whispered, pulling her closer, resting his chin on top of her head.

Again Donna was struck by how tiny Gene was. She couldn't help it. For such a huge hearted and intelligent person, she really was tiny.

"Are you alright, sweetie?"

"Not really…but I'm getting…better." Gene mumbled into his chest.

"Remind me that we need to talk, alright, honey?" Jack whispered into her ear.

"Yeah…" Gene nodded as he pulled away.

"Doctor," Jack smiled and pulled him into a tight hug. He patted the Doctor's back, not exactly knowing how to comfort him. The Doctor was a lot stronger in this area…the emotional area. Jack was sure it was because he had to be. Mate's always found a balance, when one was really hurt, the other would be strong to comfort them. They'd done it since the day they'd met. Jack always noticed that whenever Gene was calmest the Doctor was most panicked, and the opposite was always true. Even before they'd Mated, they had been perfect.

"Jack," the Doctor smiled, returning the hug. The Doctor was still uneasy around Jack, it was the energy around him, it was all wrong, against everything he knew was right. He cared for Jack, but being around him made him antsy.

"You alright, Doc?"

"I'm okay." The Doctor smiled at him. Jack pulled away and looked at Donna.

"And who are you?" He asked, lightening the mood with a flirtatious smile.

"Donna Noble."

"Ah! I know about you! You're pocket girl!" Jack exclaimed giving her a hug.

_"You could just call me Oswin, seeing as that's my name." _Gene shook her head. She had no idea what that was about.

"Pocket girl?" Donna asked, hugging Jack back.

"You're dress didn't have pockets." Jack shrugged, pulling away and holding out his hand. "Captain Jack Harkness."

"Again with the Captain thing." The Doctor shook his head.

"I think he's a fine captain." Gene defended, taking Jack's side as Donna shook Jack's hand.

"Are you alright going in there, Gene? There's going to be questions."

"Might as well get it done with." Gene said, sighing heavily.

"I'm here for you, sweetheart, all of us are." Jack promised.

"I know." Gene smiled at him.

"This is going to be a bit of a squeeze." Jack chuckled. "Get comfy." He advised, leading them to the piece of cement. The Doctor pulled Gene close and Jack and Donna managed to fit in the left over space without being too close, but there was still very little breathing room. The block went down and Donna's eyes widened. All this time a huge base had been hiding under Cardiff and they hadn't known it.

"Wow…"

"Yeah…" The Doctor nodded at Donna.

"Gene!" Ianto called up to her with a wide smile.

"Hello, Ianto!" Gene called back. They made it to the bottom and instantly Ianto pulled Gene into a hug.

"I missed you." Ianto stated, then he realized, Gene was too skinny. "Where's the little ones?" Ianto wondered. He'd been the one to do all of her check-ups, well, he and Owen. He'd know Gene was going to have twins. "What did you call them?"

"Ianto…" Gene bit her lip. "I…lost them. John and Lucy…those were their names."

"Oh, Gene…" Ianto pulled her into a tighter hug.

"How's that possible?" Owen asked. No one had noticed that he was standing right behind Ianto. "Everything was perfectly fine and normal… I swear, everything was fine."

"There was a knot…" Gene whispered. "We didn't know. We weren't fast enough."

"I'm sorry, Auntie Gene." Owen said, taking Ianto's place and hugging her as Ianto hugged the Doctor.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Ianto asked suddenly, looking at how Jack was holding Donna's hand.

"Well, taking care of the guest." Jack said with a small smirk. "I didn't want her to fall." He said, helping Donna into the Torchwood Institute.

"Oh, dear." Ianto shook his head.

"I thought so." Gene said suddenly. "You really are more than the Tea Boy aren't you?" Gene asked with a wink after Owen had pulled away.

"How do you know things like that?" Jack wondered.

"Please, elementary." Gene chuckled. "Have you seen the way you look at each other. It doesn't take the smartest human in existence to tell what's going on here." Gene smiled.

"True." Ianto said, looking at Jack with a smile on his face.

"You two are brilliant." Gene smiled. That's what she loved about these people, she could be extremely sad and they would find a way to make her smile again.

"Thanks."

"And you're all very tired." Gene said, looking at all of them.

"I noticed that too." The Doctor commented. "You haven't slept in a week, why?" Suddenly a mug flew across the room and shattered against the wall.

"We seem to have a poltergeist." Owen stated.

"Oh…lovely." Donna said, looking around with wide eyes.

"It attacks dreams. It's not usually violent when you're awake…but it gives you nightmares…ones that you can't get out of. Gwen and Tosh haven't been in, we told them to stay out. Everyone who comes in here seems to have problems sleeping no matter where we go. It's like it follows us."

"And you brought us in here? What sort of friends do you keep, you two?" Donna asked.

"Friends who know we'd do anything for them." The Doctor answered simply. "Details."

"It's not normally noisy during the day, a broken dish here, writing on the walls there." Ianto shrugged. "It is really active at night. It gets into your head, gives you nightmares… It tries to kill you in your sleep."

"It uses your dreams to try to kill you?" Gene wondered.

"We ran tests."

"Yeah, with me as the lab rat." Jack said, put-out.

"You can't die though, so…valid use of a lab rat." Owen said. "We found out the further you get into the nightmare, the worse it gets, the stronger the creature gets. It gains form and literally kills the subject in their sleep… We haven't slept in a week… Well, Jack has, he isn't afraid to sleep."

"Oh…fun." Donna complained.

"Do you know what it is?" Ianto asked.

"I do, yes. Old creatures, they really are the thing of nightmares. They are typically the cause for all of the really vivid nightmares. They usually just give out nightmares, they're usually content to see that fear, but some of them branch out. They take you deep into your sleep, gain a physical form based on your mind and kills you, that's why only the dreamer can defeat them."

"So yeah, basically poltergeists." Donna nodded.

"Yeah, pretty much." Gene agreed.

"How do you get rid of it?" Jack asked.

"You have to beat it. You have to live through a dream where he tries to kill you. If you can do that you can bargain with one, get it to leave, because if someone beats it, it is left vulnerable."

"I've done it five times." Jack said.

"He killed you, Jack, he still one. The poltergeist would have to be fully real, posed to kill before you defeat it within the dream." Gene corrected. "You just sort of sat back and died."

"True…"

"How would you defeat it in the dream?"

"By realizing the dream was just a dream." The Doctor shrugged.

"But it's so vivid." Owen stated.

"I know a way to do it." Gene said looking at the Doctor.

"I'll sleep, tonight." The Doctor smiled at her and hugged her. "You're a genius." He kissed her forehead gently.

"I know." She smiled back at him.

"Does this plan involve anymore dying?" Jack asked.

"It involves you protecting Gene with your life…and Gene protecting me." The Doctor stated.

"I'll always protect, Gene. She's practically my mom." Jack nodded.

"Alright…well, now we just have to wait until I'm tired now."

8DWDWDWDWDWDW8

"You said we needed to talk… I presumed you meant in private." Gene stated, stepping into Jack's office.

"Is the Doctor in your head?"

"No… I told him I needed a moment, he understands. He knows you talk easier with me…rather than him."

"True." Jack smiled. "I need to tell you something…and I think you really need to hear it now, after everything…" He sighed and reached into his coat pocket, placing something very old and silver on the desk. "I remembered it, after I found out about you… I went back home, even though I'm not really…welcome. I found it. I've had it a very long time." Gene's eyes widened and she picked up the fob watch.

"How?"

"What I really want to know is why I have you're fob watch." Jack stated.

"You don't." Gene pulled hers out of her pocket. It was brighter, less aged.

"Yes I do… Look at the back." Gene flipped hers over to see a scuff mark on it, she turned Jack's over and saw the exact same mark. She touched the two objects together and there were sparks.

"Same object, different points in time." Gene said with wide eyes. "How?" She asked, putting hers in her pocket.

"Would you like to hear my logic?" Jack asked.

"Please…I'm confused."

"I'm a Time Lord."

"Obvious."

"I'm your son."

The two of them stared at each other for a long moment in pure silence.

"Think about it, Gene. The same watch, why would you give your watch to me unless you had changed yourself? I can hear a voice in mine, it's male, your watch never spoke." Jack said.

"So I open my watch at some point, turn into whoever I am, have you… You decide to go off on your own and I give you the watch… You get into trouble, change…"

"I was adopted, Gene and I never knew it. It's all making sense." Jack said. "I may be a huge flirt, but I couldn't ever… Even when I wanted to…something kept me from doing it…"

"I knew it."

"Oh, God." Jack blushed and looked down. "I can't believe I admitted that to you."

"I told the Doctor you didn't act on your flirtations, but he didn't believe me." Gene said.

"Well, except Ianto… He's the one. He's it for me. All I want and more."

"Good." Gene smiled. "So you grew up and ended up running into us again."

"It explains why I've always seen you as a motherly figure. I've always been attached to you. I've always had this nagging feeling about you, like I always knew you'd help me and protect me and that I was supposed to protect you."

"You haven't opened it have you?"

"Not yet…"

"But wait…why aren't you that close to the Doctor?" Gene wondered suddenly. Jack said he'd had an instant connection to her, not to the Doctor, why?

"I don't know. Maybe I'm a momma's boy…" Jack shrugged.

"Could be," Gene sighed.

"I couldn't tell the Doctor…but when I heard… I knew I had to tell you. Things will get better, Gene." Jack promised. He got up and hugged her tightly.

"This leaves far too many questions unanswered."

"Your life does in general, Backwards Girl." He chuckled. "Are you my mummy?"

"I might be…" Gene sighed. "If not I'll adopt you anyway." Gene promised. "The Doctor and I've already talked about it."

"Good, I like you two."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

The Doctor lay on the small fold out bed, his eyes closed. Gene was lying next to him, wide awake. She was curled up next to him, her hand in his. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Donna asked.

"He'll be fine. He has a secret weapon that the poltergeist will never see coming." Jack explained.

"What's that?"

"Me…" Gene whispered as the Doctor started to twitch. "It's started." Gene whispered, stroking his cheek gently.

"He'll be in the middle of his worst nightmare." Donna whispered, shaking her head.

"Me…again…" Gene frowned. "The poltergeist will do everything he can to make the Doctor feel helpless… Which, typically means it's going to use me."

"You'll probably be dying in his nightmare." Jack stated.

"Yeah…" Gene nodded. "It's alright, Doctor…" Gene whispered into his ear. "I've got you, listen to my voice. I'm still here." Gene promised.

"He's getting worse." Jack whispered.

"That was the plan." Gene stated, seeing a form appearing next to the bed, smirking at the Doctor. The form was hazy, black.

"Oh God…" Donna whispered, backing up.

"It's okay… It's fine." Gene promised. "I've got you, Doctor, just hold on for a little while for me."

"You won't be able to save him."

"Watch me." Gene smirked back at him, unafraid. The form reached down and put his hand around the Doctor's throat. _It isn't real. Listen to me, Doctor. It isn't real. I'm here for you, follow my voice._

"You… You are linked to him." The figure let go of the Doctor's throat and grabbed Gene by her legs, ripped her out of the bed. Gene's head hit the floor with a crack. The Doctor twitched and the phantom grew stronger, more tangible. "Silence you and he'll never find his way out."

_Wake up! Doctor! Wake up now! Please! _Gene screamed in her head. Jack punched the phantom in his face. It fell back and Jack grabbed, Gene, pulling her back.

"I've got you Gene."

_Doctor…I need you… Please… I'm so alone… I'm so afraid. _Gene stated. Instantly the Doctor's eyes opened and he saw the phantom who was locked into his form, unable to vanish, unable to get away.

Owen and Ianto grabbed it, wrapping it in chains before taking it away, it struggled ceaselessly in their arms, but they managed to keep it under control.

"Are you alright, Gene?" The Doctor asked, instantly by her side.

"I'm okay." Gene said, rubbing the back of her head. It was just a bump.

"Thank you so much, for bringing me back." The Doctor whispered, kissing her cheek and healing her wound easily with a golden glow.

"I couldn't let you be scared. Never."

"I love you too." The Doctor smiled.

"Come on, Donna, time to leave unless you want an eyeful." Jack said, grabbing her arm and leading her out of the room.

"An eyeful?"

"Yeah…I've caught it once, don't want to see it again. Had to burn my eyes out."

"Jack?" Gene asked.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Thank you…for everything."

"Always." Jack winked before he and Donna left the room.

* * *

**Much Love to you! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Another mystery is about to be solved. I said it would happen soon. **

**I was debating on whether this should be before or after Silence in the Library, but I feel like it's better this way. **

**And I've decided to leave out The Doctor's Daughter, just out of preserving Gene and the Doctor's sanity...after losing two children.**

**Sorry if this chapter seems...fast.**

**I don't own Doctor Who... **

**To the reviewer(s):**

**I'msorrymylove: I like the Master too! Yes, Gene is the Sage, but do read on. It's alright. I am excited too!**

**SylviaSnape98: There will be feels here too...and you will understand why she's afraid of elevators finally!**

**Skidney1: Thanks, dear.**

**Misplaced Levity: You're welcome! You'll wake up to this one too! I love leaving out certain bits... Like here, you're going to learn just how much I left out in a lot of backstory, just to confuse you guys and worry you...maybe I am cruel... Cruel, rude, and still not ginger...that's me. Thanks! I'm not all too good with rhymes.**

**The Yoshinator: I will explain it when we get there...if what I said was really true. God you never know with me do you? lol**

**ElektraMackenzie: I love Jack too. :)**

**Zealia: Thank you so much. I will not abandon this, I promise. I may not post so often with me going of to college soon, but I will post as often as I can and the story won't end until the fat lady sings. LOL But, don't yell at me to type...that will only bring out my stubbornness. :D**

* * *

Who Are You?

"I think we should kill them, they're nothing but trouble." A man hissed at the Doctor, Gene, and Donna.

"True…we are trouble, valid point." Gene said, looking at the man her hands folded over her chest. She wanted to laugh at the Doctor and Donna, who had their hands up, but she didn't.

"No, don't kill us, we are just trying to help you. We're the only people who can save you. This ship will be destroyed if you don't let us help."

"Our troubles started when you came aboard." The man hissed, taking the safety of his gun, still pointing it at the Doctor.

"Bad coincidence, I swear. My timing was a bit off, sorry. I should have listened to Gene." The Doctor admitted. "Honest mistake."

"I'm not one for superstitions, but you're nothing but trouble, and its bad luck to keep you onboard." The man squeezed the trigger. The Doctor felt the pain and winced at it, but it hurt more than it should have…a lot more than it should have.

A body hit the floor.

It wasn't his.

"Gene?" The Doctor asked. At his feet, bleeding from a gunshot wound, was Gene. "Gene!" The Doctor fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her up into his lap. Donna punched the shooter in the face and stole his gun before knocking him out with it in one hit, shocked that she could do that.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry." Gene whispered. The blood was spreading soaking her shirt and the Doctor's.

"No, no, you're going to be fine… You're going to be alright. You'll be okay…" The Doctor insisted, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry… He was going to kill you… I couldn't let him…"

"Shh…don't talk… I've got you." He promised, pressing down on her would. "Donna? DONNA! Get a first aid kit! Something! Anything! Move, now!" The Doctor shouted at her. Donna started running, searching, tears running down her face. "You're going to be fine. I'll fix it… I can fix this… Just hold on for me." He said, his hand slipped in the blood and he tried again to put enough pressure on the wound.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry."

"Shh, it's okay. It's going to be fine."

"Run…don't get hurt because of me." Gene insisted.

"There's no one here, Gene. No one can hurt me, we're sealed in… Just save your energy."

"Someone might hurt you. I'm so sorry." Gene whispered. Her eyes looked down. The Doctor followed her gaze.

Sitting in Gene's bloodied hand was the fob watch.

It was open.

Golden light ran up her arm like golden threads of a spider web creeping up her skin, erasing the blood.

"Gene…" The Doctor whispered. She wasn't going to die, that was wonderful news…but then he thought about it again…he still might lose her. "You'll be fine." He promised her, not knowing if he was telling the truth. Tears were running freely down both of their cheeks.

"Don't forget me." Gene pleaded, grabbing onto his shirt tightly. "Please…please remember me."

"I could never forget you." The Doctor swore. He leaned down and kissed her with all of the love he could. If he were dying, he'd want her to be there for him. To promise him that she'd be there.

"Don't let me hurt you. Don't let me, please." Gene begged. "Promise."

"I promise…" The Doctor nodded, holding her closer. The Golden light was covering her whole body, she was going cold and her eyes were drifting closed.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too, more than everything." The Doctor swore.

Gene's eyes closed…

It could be minutes…hours…or days before someone else's opened.

?

_"We have to leave, baby girl…" A gentle, warm voice whispered. "I'm going to tell you something very important, remember it always. Never tell anyone your name, unless you're sure you can trust them. Never let anyone tell you what to do. It is only treason if you betray your own heart."_

8?8

_The little girl sat in the orphanage her hair was short and blazing red. She was dressed in tatty dress that was a shade of grey. She was working on something very important, numbers were strewn across the chalk board in front of her. She sat and stared at them, as if seeing something that no one else could understand. _

_"Stay here for a moment, son, I have to talk to someone, grown-up talk. Try not to bother anyone." A voice sounded in the hallway, but the girl didn't move. _

_"Yes, sir." A boy replied. The boy peeked into the room and glanced at the chalk board and then at the young girl. She was beautiful and her face was dotted with cute little freckles. "Hello."_

_"Hello." The girl stood up and looked at him with a small, shy smile._

_"My name's Koschei." The boy said, holding out his hand. He was a few inches taller than her, he had brown hair, green eyes, and a handsome, sweet smile. The girl took it and shook it._

_"Nice to meet you." They continued holding hands, the boy waited expectantly._

_"This is when you tell me your name." Koschei stated._

_"Why would I do that?"_

_"It's a social norm." He shrugged._

_"Oh…that's strange." She frowned._

_"You don't talk to people much do you?"_

_"No…" She shook her head._

_"Why not? You're nice." He commented._

_"Shouldn't you be at the academy?" She asked._

_"Day off, dad brought me along. Shouldn't you be going soon? You have to be near eight years old."_

_"I'm seven, but they don't take orphans to the academy. It's too expensive." She frowned._

_"But you're a genius. Look at the numbers! You just wrote the equation for faster-than-light travel without any instruction or tutoring… Actually, I think this one's a bit different."_

_"I must have gotten it wrong then… I was just…trying things out." She sighed._

_"No, it doesn't mean you failed. I mean, the faster-than-light travel has always been a bit flawed. I mean, we can do it in practice, but the theory never quite makes ends meet. Maybe you've fixed it."_

_"Really?" She asked with a big smile._

_"Yes…" Koschei hugged her. A tall man came into the room. _

_"Time to go Koschei." He said in a commanding tone, not unkind, but no-nonsense._

_"Dad! Could you do me a favor?" Koschei asked with wide eyes._

_"What do you need?"_

_"My new friend is really smart, but they won't let her go to the academy. Could we help her go? Please? We have money to help her."_

_"I don't know, Kosch…"_

_"Look dad!" He said pointing to the board. The man moved and looked at the chalk board. His eyes widened. He started doing the math in his head._

_"You did this?" He asked, looking at her._

_"Yes, sir."_

_"You've never been to school?"_

_"No, sir."_

_"Can you read?"_

_"Not very well, sir. I know some of my alphabets…but I'm not very good at it." She frowned. "I wish I were better, but I like numbers. Numbers and symbols are good." She smiled._

_"How old are you, sweetie?"_

_"Seven."_

_"I think you're going to school next year. I'm going to go talk to the lady outside. Stay here Koschei."_

_"Yes! Thank you daddy!" Koschei called happily. The little girl didn't know what to say… She didn't know what you said to someone who would pay for her schooling, just because of simple numbers on a board._

_"What am I supposed to say?" She asked Koschei._

_"Nothing, this is what friends do for each other."_

_"Friends?"_

_"You've never had a friend before?"_

_"No…"_

_"Consider me your very first friend."_

_"Okay." She said with a wide smile._

_8?8_

_"Why don't you tell anyone your name?" Koschei asked._

_"My mommy told me not to, she said that it wasn't a good idea."_

_"Oh…" Koschei said. "What am I going to call you then? I can't just keep calling you friend."_

_"I like friend." She smiled at him. It made her feel loved, wanted. To be someone's friend._

_"You don't talk much…have you noticed that? I talk more than you do times seventy."_

_"So…? I like being quiet, it helps me think."_

_"I've got it! I'll call you Sage, if you like it."_

_"Why Sage?" She asked._

_"Sage, it's an Earth term for someone who is wise. My dad always said that the quiet people are wise…so you must be a Sage." He smiled warmly at her._

_"I like it, it's pretty." Sage smiled._

_"Awesome! Now you're Sage." Koschei hugged her._

_8Sage8_

_"I'm scared."_

_"Sage, you don't have to be afraid."_

_"But you said it was scary, you said it made you feel funny." Sage protested._

_"Sage, it's alright, it's not like that for everyone. I'm sure you'll be inspired with how smart you are." Koschei stated._

_"I don't even belong out there. I'm just an orphan."_

_"It doesn't matter! My parents have taken care of everything! You're practically not an orphan anymore."_

_"How can I ever repay you and your family?"_

_"Come over and visit. Mom loves having you over and Dad loves to talk to you."_

_"Okay…but I don't think that'll work."_

_"Trust me. We're friends, you don't have to pay us back."_

_"I guess I'm new to the friend thing."_

_"That's why you have me." Koschei grinned. "Go on, they're waiting." Sage smiled and turned, walking through the door into the dark night. Instantly a man was standing next to her. He was tall and intimidating: Rassilon. He stared down at her and his eyes narrowed._

_"We won't get any trouble from you will we?"_

_"No, sir."_

_"Wouldn't want you to end up in an orphanage permanently." Rassilon threatened. He began to walk her forward towards the Untempored Schism. The Sage kept her eyes down, not looking, when she felt someone's hand land on her shoulder._

_"Look child."_

_Sage slowly looked up and into eternity. She was rooted to her spot, frozen, unable to do anything. Golden light swirled in her eyes. _

_The universe flooded her mind…and she stood there and took it with wide, amazed eyes._

_The Sage was escorted away, pulled to the door by three people._

_"Sage, are you alright?" Koschei wondered. She didn't say anything, she just had a glazed-over look in her eyes. Gold flecks swirled there, like stars in the dark brown. "Sage?"_

_"Shh…" his father whispered. "She's been inspired…she may not talk for a while. It's a lot to absorb…well, that's what they say…"_

_"I knew she was genius. Thank you for helping her, daddy." Koschei stated, hugging him._

_"No problem, son."_

_8Sage8_

_"Sage? Did I really hear the truth?" Koschei wondered._

_"Depends on what you heard." Sage replied with a wide smile._

_"I hear you're teaching a class today."_

_"The teacher's on leave, she wanted me to watch the class…so…yes."_

_"Hey, that's awesome! You've always wanted to be a teacher. Should I call you Professor Sage now?" Koschei wondered._

_"No! I haven't even graduated yet."_

_"Sage, you're seventy-five and a Professor asked you to teach their class. You're set to graduate when you're eighty."_

_"True…doesn't mean anything."_

_"It means you're a genius!" Koschei smiled. "Oh, and by the way, you're going to meet a friend of mine in your class. He's older than me, but he's nice. You two would probably get along."_

_"Who is that?"_

_"Theta-Sigma. I call him Theta." Koschei stated._

_"Oh…"_

_"He's a trouble maker though, so watch out."_

_"Okay."_

_"Are you still coming over to the house tonight?"_

_"I'm not going to impose on your family, Koschei…"_

_"It's not imposing! They love you! We _all _love you." Koschei stated insistently before biting his lip. "You should come over, you can work on the particle manipulator."_

_"Okay." Sage smiled, she couldn't resist working on new projects._

_8Sage8_

_"What right do you have to teach us? You're younger than us? You're just a little freak." One of the students said as she stood at the desk. _

_"I—"_

_"We know all about you! If it wasn't for Maloschei you wouldn't even have a place in our school. You're just a little family-less girl who thinks she's better than everyone else."_

_"She wasn't even born on Gallifrey. I heard about it. The Council had to go find her. She was in some gutter on a no-name planet."_

_"She's a freak." _

_"No I'm—"_

_"I heard your parents broke the law as well, so you're the child of murderers as well." Another girl interjected._

_"Everyone shut up and sit down! I am qualified to teach this class and I will. It doesn't matter where the fuck I came from, I am still the smartest person in here, so shut up and listen!" Sage shouted at them. Everyone went still, even the young man by the door. Sage saw him and smiled at him shyly. "Hello, sorry. What do you need?"_

_"I'm sorry, I'm late…I got caught up." He said with wide eyes, afraid of her._

_"It's alright, sit down. What's your name?"_

_"Theta, Professor."_

_"I'm not a Professor, just call me Sage. Sit down please."_

_"Sage? Wise woman, very good name. Koschei's told me all about you." He stole a peek at her arms and smiled. She did write on her arms. Koschei always talked about how she wrote things down on her arms to remember them. He said her head was always too busy to keep track of everything._

_"Good things?"_

_"The best." Theta smiled before he went to sit down._

_8Sage8_

_Five years passed. _

_Sage had graduated and when she chose her name, she did so with her first friend in mind._

_The Sage_

_She was a Professor at the Academy and she had two trouble-making best friends who hadn't yet graduated. Theta and Koschei._

_Life was good._

_8Sage8_

_"Sage? Do you have any ice?" Theta asked, walking into her classroom after hours._

_"Why—oh my. What happened to you?"_

_"Koschei punched me." Theta said._

_"Why would he do that? You two are such good friends. I can't imagine you two having problems."_

_"I told him who I liked… I think he likes her too… I've never seen him so angry before."_

_"That's not good. I'm sure he'll come to his senses. It's not like you'll always be competing over the same girl." Sage frowned, she liked Theta…she liked him, a lot._

_"I hope you're right."_

'Shall we decimate them? That sounds good, nice word, decimate…'

'He started off as a friend.'

'Here come the drums!'

_"Sage? Sage are you alright?"_

_"What? I'm sorry, zooned out." The Sage said quickly._

_"No…you saw something… You're a visionary aren't you?"_

_"Don't tell. Please don't tell." The Sage begged. "Just…don't please don't. If they ever find out, they'll torture me. They'll do terrible things. You have no idea what they do to people like me. They destroy us. We're not naturally insane, they make us that way—"_

_"Relax, Sage…" Theta grabbed her shoulders gently. "I won't say a word."_

_"I know… I'm sorry… I just panicked… I was worried. Rassilon is just waiting for me to make one wrong step."_

_"I know… I've noticed. He's like that with me too." Theta said. "I promise, I'd never say a word, Sage."_

_"Kaya." The Sage whispered quietly._

_"What?"_

_"My name…the one my parents gave me… My name's Kaya. I mean…it's not my true name…but it's my name." The Sage told him._

_"Why me?"_

_"Because…I trust you." The Sage smiled at him._

_"Does Koschei know?"_

_"I told him a while ago…but he never calls me Kaya… He likes Sage better. He did choose it, though, he's a bit biased." The Sage smiled._

_"I like it… Kaya. It's beautiful."_

_"Thanks…" Kaya said, blushing and looking down. "I hope you two don't fight anymore."_

_"It should be over by tomorrow. Could you imagine if we were archenemies or something? We'd probably destroy whole galaxies at a time."_

_"And I'd have to bail you both out." Kaya sighed and laughed at the idea. _

_"True… When are you going to come traveling with me?"_

_"I need to stay here."_

_"Why?"_

_"It's…a feeling." Kaya said, shifting uncomfortably. "Something is going to happen here…and I need to be here."_

_"Spoilsport… Anytime you want to see all of time and space."_

_"I'll go to you first." She promised with a smile._

_"Talk to you later, Kaya?"_

_"Always."_

_Theta was the only person who always called her Kaya… He liked her name._

_8Kaya8_

_"I knew someone would come here eventually. I always thought it might be you." The visionary said, she was twitchy and nervous. She was insane…a tortured visionary. The product of the council._

_"It's my job. I'm the only person who could find the Moment…and it's mine." Kaya said, keeping it to herself, hiding it from her. _

_"You are sentenced to death, just like your traitorous parents."_

_"The only treason is betrayal of your heart. I am doing the right thing."_

_"You are condemning your whole race."_

_"You are condemning the universe."_

_"Mark my words you won't survive."_

_"I'm a genius, I'll see you coming, just try to catch me."_

_8Kaya8_

_"Let go!" She shouted, trying to pull away. _

_"Shh, be quiet, you silly girl." She instantly relaxed in my arms and let him lead her into a safer house. No place would truly be safe for her. "You have to run."_

_"Why?"_

_"They're coming after you." The Doctor insisted._

_"Why me? What's so special about me?" She asked._

For such a genius, she's an idiot! _The_ _Doctor_ _thought_. "_Because, they know what you have. They are going to destroy you before you can use it."_

_"But I don't have it anymore. I couldn't use it, that's why I gave it to you!" Her parents had left her the moment, but it wasn't hers to use, it was never hers._

_"I know that, they don't. I'll end this war, I can do it, you have to go."_

_"You can't! It's too dangerous! I need to be there with you, you don't understand what the future holds—" She could see whole worlds crumbling, the Doctor alone, regenerating alone. _

_"I don't care, they want you, not me. I'll be fine." He promised her._

_"But the war, it's only going to get worse. I'm the smartest, quickest thinker there is, let me stay and fight."_

_"No…now run. They're on their way."_

_"I'm smarter than they are."_

_"They have the visionary watching you every second. They are going to kill you."_

_"A visionary." She scoffed. "One can't keep track of me by themselves, even the old crone."_

_"They don't know you're one…but they _are_ coming. Run to the academy, take this with you." He said, holding out a silver watch. "Go down the elevator to the very bottom floor, I have a way for you to leave all of this behind. You'll be fine."_

_"I am _not _leaving my best friend behind to fight in this war! Especially not by himself!"_

_"No, you're not." He agreed, he pulled her forward and pressed his lips against hers. She felt fire flash through her veins and she kissed him back. She'd never felt so alive in her life. She knew what he meant._

_You're not leaving a friend behind, you're leaving someone who loves you behind, and when I find you again, we _will _be together._

_"What—? I don't— Theta, I…"_

_"And now she's speechless. I've been wanting to do that for years." He smiled smugly. "Go, hurry."_

_"But—"_

_"No buts. Go, I'll find you, I promise."_

_"Promise you'll survive long enough to find me."_

_"You know me, I'm indestructible." He promised. She saw all of his deaths flash in her head. She shook her head, feeling true, genuine fear._

_"Fifteen seconds and they'll be through the door." She said suddenly._

_"Let's run then." He took her hand and they ran until she pushed him into an ally, one of her hands against his chest, holding him to the wall._

_"Stay here, they won't find you." She whispered after the others had passed._

_"Promise me you'll leave." She smiled and leaned in, kissing him gently._

_"I promise."_

_"Run fast."_

_"Find me faster."_

_"I will." He promised._

_Kaya sprinted for the academy and ran for the elevators. She got inside and quickly sent the elevator downwards. She started re-wiring it so it couldn't be stopped or turned around._

_The holograph activated._

_"Hello, Sage." Rassilon said through the speakers._

_"Hello, Rassilon."_

_"Your secret will not be told. The Moment will die with you. The key to our doom will no longer exist."_

_"You'd better kill me then." Kaya smirked._

_"I will… Like your parents you will be executed for treason. Goodbye, Sage." The hologram disappeared and there was a loud crash above and the elevator started to free-fall._

_They'd gotten rid of all of the supports._

_The Sage was going to fall three hundred stories…to her death._

_She closed her eyes, terrified as she fell._

_She took a deep breath and calmed herself as much as she could._

_She'd hit and regenerate, they would do something else to kill her the second time and she'd have to be ready to run._

_She hit the bottom with a smash and her whole body slammed against the floor. She felt her ribs, femur, skull, arm, and foot shatter and she screamed in pain. She managed to open the doors as her skin began to glow. She ran for the TARDIS that was parked down the hallway. She made it inside._

_Fifteen seconds before the high council would drop the whole academy on top of her._

_She quickly set up the chameleon arch, placing the watch in it._

_Ten seconds._

_She ran for the console and began putting the date in. She froze for one second._

_"Mommy and Daddy love you… We left Gallifrey and had you on Earth, in a place called America… You won't come back for a long time, but when you do, your life will never be the same."_

_"America." Kaya set the coordinates and ran for the arch._

_Three…_

_Two…_

_One…_

_The TARDIS slammed when it took flight, the aftershock of the bombs reaching it, just as she changed, both in appearance and species._

_A TARDIS…filled with nothing but the tears of a small human babe._

_The TARDIS landed._

_"This TARDIS was only permitted one trip, and will now self-destruct. Passenger protection is enabled. Goodbye."_

_The shields of the TARDIS converged on the girl, protecting her as the rest of it self-destructed, the shields fading away._

_The baby was left alone in the rain… Alone…for what would be a very hard life._

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Gene?" The Doctor asked gently, hoping, wishing that he'd just have this, that he'd get to keep his Gene, even if she wasn't really Gene anymore.

"Doctor?" She asked, opening her eyes. She tried to move but she was being held down by something. Straps. She was in the TARDIS' med bay. "Again with the med-bay! Dear God, one of these days I won't come here, I really won't."

"Gene…can you tell me who you are?" The Doctor asked. Her mind was too full for him to comprehend anything. Too many memories all at once.

"I'm…I'm Kaya." Gene stated.

"I can't just take that, Gene. I've told you about her, you could be making that up so that I'll let you out, you warned me to be cautious. Who are you?" The Doctor asked.

"I mean it… Can't you tell, with all of the quirks and habits? The chameleon arch really just hit the reset button for me."

"Gene…"

"Find me faster." Gene whispered gently. The Doctor looked at Gene with wide eyes. He'd never told her that. "You and the Master fell out because of a girl, who was she, by the way? Oh wait…me. He told me he loved the Sage, and I'm her… Why didn't you ever tell me that the Sage was Kaya, you could have saved me a lot of nightmares."

"I only ever saw you as Kaya…after you told me your name." The Doctor said, letting her free. Gene slowly sat up and looked around.

"Have I changed?"

"No…not a bit. Same looks, same clothes. The regeneration energy just healed you…"

"I don't feel different, which is weird. It must have been so strange for you, falling for someone who was so much like someone else you loved. But it's good we're the same person. Damn my head is thinking way too fast. How did I survive in that tiny brain? So many thoughts. No wonder why I had so many headaches." Gene shook her head. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to slow them down.

"What do I…I don't…?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Gene whispered. She moved forward and wrapped her arms around him, hoping to comfort him. Her whole head was in a tailspin, but he was just as confused and twice as scared. "It's alright… I'm still here. I'm not completely the same…but I'm still here and I love you."

"Promise?"

"I've loved you for eight-hundred-twenty years, the same amount of time I've known you and you need to know that." She smiled warmly at him, holding him closer.

"Do you…um are you Gene…or Kaya…or the Sage…or…" Gene pressed her lips to his.

"Just…call me Gene. I like being Gene. She brought me back to you. I'd say she's a keeper."

"She is." The Doctor smiled.

"I know." Gene smiled.

"It might take me a while…to…"

"Adjust… I know… I'll give you some space. Just…take the time you need." Gene said, getting up and leaving the room.

The Doctor sat there in awe.

Gene was dead, but still there, and Kaya was alive… They were the same person… all of the times he'd felt terrible for thinking fondly of Kaya while he was so in love with Gene.

He remembered wondering what Kaya would have been like had she survived.

Wait!

Kaya was alive.

His Gene was still in there.

He had his Mate… What in the fuck was he doing in the med-bay when Gene was feeling hurt and alone out in the TARDIS?

"Gene! Wait!" The Doctor shouted, running after her. He found her three hallways over, half-way to their room. "I'm sorry. I was being stupid. It's just…you changed so fast and I was afraid and…"

"I know… I was scared… I thought you wouldn't want me."

"We make too many mistakes."

"If we were perfect would we have any fun?"

"No, but we'd say 'I'm sorry' a lot less."

"True…"

"So… Instead of saying sorry, I've got a pretty good replacement for that."

"Really?"

"Might help you stop thinking…" The Doctor commented, leaning closer.

"Oh… Oh!" Gene said with wide eyes and a huge smile. She grabbed his hand and pulled him into their bedroom, which had appeared next to them. The Doctor picked her up and laid her flat on her back on the bed, kissing her passionately and started to slide her shirt up.

"We have tomorrow to sort things out."

"We'll always have tomorrow." Gene promised.

"Enough about tomorrow, let's focus on tonight." He said, pulling her shirt off.

"I couldn't agree more, my love."

* * *

**Sage and Kaya are the same person...HAHA and you guys were worried... **

**I'm rude aren't I?**

**Rude and not ginger, just saying...**

**Oh! And River's in the next chapter. That will be fun. Well, fun for me...**

**Much Love to you! **


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't know if I'm really excited for 12 or if i want to go cry over 11 for a month... Any opinions?**

**STILL NOT GINGER!**

**Right, new chapter. River Song is here.**

**I'm just going to keep calling Gene, Gene... It's less confusing that way...**

**I don't own Doctor Who... **

**To the reviewer(s):**

**SylviaSnape98: No... I'm not ginger, and neither is 12. I'm glad I'm keeping all of you on your toes! :)**

**Skidney: Thank you ever so much!**

**ElektraMackenzie: Young!Koschei is adorable and will play a very important role in The End of Time. *smirks uncontrollably***

**The Yoshinator: Thank you! I wanted to put so much more in there, but I couldn't, more will be revealed later...especially about The Master and Gene/Sage/Kaya. **

* * *

Silence in the Library

"So…you're really a proper alien now?" Donna asked, looking a Gene as the Doctor started flipping switches and turning nobs.

"Yup, cross my hearts." Gene teased, good-naturedly.

"But…you're not different…at all. Same attitude, same smile…same everything." Donna said, confused.

"Now you know why I seemed too good to be true to the Doctor." Gene teased.

"But shouldn't you have changed a bit?"

"I have…a bit, not too much. I am finding that have a particular craving for pecans…maybe a pecan pie later… Oh! A banana pecan pie!"

"Banana Pecan?"

"Oh, Donna, you have no idea how delicious it is. Besides, bananas are good. Why are we in a library?" Gene asked suddenly, looking at the Doctor. He looked at her with wide eyes, he'd forgotten just how easily she could figure things out sometimes. She was a mild visionary, nothing special in terms of visionary, but her inspired mind, her intellect could take the smallest glimpse of the future and extrapolate everything.

"No, I could just smell books." Gene commented. "My senses feel really sharp right now… I'll get used to them." Gene smiled at Donna. "Twenty-odd years in a human body, it gets to you, you guys are brilliant by the way. I like humans."

"Books. People never really stop loving books." The Doctor exclaimed as the three of them stepped into a huge library. "Fifty first century. By now you've got holovids, direct to brain downloads, fiction mist, but you need the smell. The smell of books, Donna. Deep breath." The Doctor advised, knowing her senses weren't nearly as sharp as his and Gene's. "The Library. So big it doesn't need a name. Just a great big The."

"It's like a city." Donna said with wide eyes.

"It's a world. Literally, a world. The whole core of the planet is the index computer. Biggest hard drive ever. And up here, every book ever written. Whole continents of Jeffrey Archer, Bridget Jones, Monty Python's Big Red Book. Brand new editions, specially printed." They walked out to a balcony and looked at all of the roofs that covered thousands upon thousands of books.

"We're near the equator, so this must be biographies. I love biographies." The Doctor smiled.

"Yeah, very you. Always a death at the end." Donna frowned.

"You need a good death. Without death, there'd only be comedies. Dying gives us size."

"I like fantasies, they're down there." Gene said, pointing. "I have a few of my own books down there."

"How do you know that?" The Doctor wondered.

"We came here once… You haven't been yet. It was a date."

"How…? Never mind." Donna opened a book and Gene snagged it from her.

"Ah, ah, ah. Spoilers." Gene said, pulling the book away and putting it back.

"What?"

"These books are from your future. You don't want to read ahead. Spoil all the surprises. Like peeking at the end."

"Isn't travelling with you one big spoiler?" Donna wondered. "And you! I've heard stories, you do everything backwards. You know things way before you're supposed to."

"Eh, I'm used to it. Knowing me I'll probably end up at my own grave before it's my time…again." Gene commented.

"Again?" Donna asked with wide eyes. The Doctor and Gene ignored her question.

"I try to keep you away from major plot developments. Which, to be honest, I seem to be very bad at, because you know what? This is the biggest library in the universe. So where is everyone? It's silent." The Doctor wondered. Gene went to a screen and swept her sonic over it, bringing it to life.

"The library?"

"The planet. The whole planet is quiet, Donna." Gene corrected, searching for any sign of life.

"Maybe it's a Sunday." Donna commented.

"No, I never land on Sundays. Sundays are boring." The Doctor commented.

"I met you for the first time on a Sunday." Gene stated simply.

"An exception for every rule." The Doctor smiled.

"Well, maybe everyone's really, really quiet." Donna commented.

"Yeah, maybe. But they'd still show up on the system." The Doctor said, looking over Gene's shoulder.

"Doctor, why are we here? Really, why?" Gene asked, looking at him.

"Oh, you know, just passing."

"You really are bad at lying." Gene sighed. "Whoa… Look at this. I scanned for humanoids and got just the three of us…but when I altered the scan to any form of life… I got a million, million life forms…and there may be more. This library is full of life… Why is it silent?"

"But there's nothing here. There's no one." Donna said.

"But there's no one here. There's just books. I mean, it's not the books, is it? I mean, it can't be the books, can it? I mean, books can't be alive."

"Ever read Harry Potter? Try picking up the Monster Book of Monsters." Gene commented. The Doctor laughed.

"Welcome." A voice echoed through the library. Donna and the Doctor jumped.

"Don't worry…just an information node, they're everywhere here." Gene said, pulling away from the computer. The Doctor took her hand as she slid her sonic into her pocket.

"Come on…" The Doctor said with a smile.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"So, We weren't just in the neighborhood." Donna commented.

"The Doctor lies." Gene commented.

"You don't?"

"I try not to, unless I have to. I lie to the Doctor sometimes. I lied to Rose, I had to. I have knowledge that no one else has about the future, and sometimes I can't let anyone know what I know. It just messes with too many timelines." Gene said. "But, most of the time, I'll tell you the truth."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Gene smiled. "He on the other hand…he'll lie."

"Yeah, I kind of, sort of lied a bit. I got a message on the psychic paper." The Doctor said, holding it out.

_The Library, come as soon as you can. X_

"What do you think? Cry for help?" The Doctor asked.

"Cry for help with a kiss?" Donna and Gene asked skeptically.

"Oh, we've all done that."

"True… I did kiss the note I left in your coat… I knew I'd never see you again. I miss him…"

"I know you do."

"I mean, don't get me wrong, I love every version of you, but he really needed me. I hate that I couldn't be there."

"It's alright." The Doctor promised, squeezing her hand tightly. "I understood."

"I don't." Donna commented.

"When Time Lords and Ladies 'die' they cheat death by regenerating, changing into a whole new person, same memories, but different personality, looks, and quirks. He's the tenth version of the Doctor and I'm in my eighth incarnation at the moment. I started out red-headed, like you." Gene smiled.

"Power to the gingers!" Donna cheered.

"Indeed."

"Why can't I be ginger?"

"You're not cool enough." Gene stated with a shrug.

"So… Who's it from?" Donna wondered.

"No idea."

"So why did we come here? Why did you—" The lights were turning off behind them.

"Run!" Gene shouted, grabbing their hands and dragging them to the nearest door.

"Come one!" The Doctor shouted.

"What, is it locked?" Donna wondered.

"Jammed. The wood's warped." Gene said, her voice going calm again. Donna was always surprised at that. She'd go from scared to deathly calm in an instant. The Doctor just kept panicking when he started.

"Well, sonic it. Use the thingy."

"I can't, it's wood."

"What, it doesn't do wood?"

"No, but you do." Gene smiled at Donna, who grinned and kicked the door in.

"Oh. Hello. Sorry to burst on you like this. Okay if we stop here for a bit?" Gene asked gently, smiling at the metal globe in the room. It suddenly fell to the ground with a clang.

"What is it?" Donna wondered.

"Security camera. Switched itself off." The Doctor said, bending down to work on the orb. "Nice door skills, Donna."

"Yeah, well, you know, boyfriends. Sometimes you need the element of surprise. What was that? What was after us? I mean, did we just run away from a power cut?"

"I hope so…but by our luck, it wasn't a power outage." Gene whispered.

"Are we safe here?"

"Of course we're safe. There's a little shop." The Doctor said, nodding to it before he got the camera open. "Gotcha!"

_No, stop it. No. No._

The red letters scrolled over the camera. "Doctor, stop." Gene warned.

"Ooo, I'm sorry. I really am. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It's alive." The Doctor said, setting it down gently.

"You said it was a security camera." Donna stated.

"It is. It's an alive one." Gene said, gently stroking the top of it. "Sorry, dear."

_Others are coming… The Library is breached. Others are coming._

"Others? What's it mean, others?" Donna asked, looking at Gene for answers. Donna started walking to the node but Gene grabbed her and pulled her back.

"No, don't."

"Why not?" Donna asked, but still followed Gene's instructions.

"The shadow. Look." The Doctor pointed.

"What about it?" Donna asked.

"Count the shadows."

"One. There, counted it. One shadow."

"Now tell me what's casting it?" Gene asked as the triangular shadow swelled slightly.

"Oh, I'm thick! Look at me, I'm old and thick. Head's too full of stuff. I need a bigger head."

"The power must be going." Donna said, noticing the light had gone out down the corridor.

"This place runs on fission cells. They'll outburn the sun." Gene said, looking at the Doctor. She was scared. She knew what they were up against and she was terrified. He looked at her and smiled slightly, trying to comfort her.

"Then why is it dark?" Donna wondered.

"It's not dark." Gene whispered.

"That shadow. It's gone."

"Doctor, let's go. We can't stay here, please… Can we go back to the TARDIS?" Gene asked, sounding terrified.

"Why?"

"Because that shadow hasn't gone. It's moved." The Doctor said. He knew Gene had had problems with the Vashta Nerada. She had gotten in trouble one time in the archives on Gallifrey. She'd been locked inside with them and left for dead…if the Master hadn't gone after her…

"I'll get you out." The Doctor promised.

"I know." She smiled at him, trusting him completely. He felt blessed to have her complete faith.

"Reminder. The library has been breached. Others are coming. Reminder. The library has been breached. Others are coming. Reminder. The library has been breached—" A door was blown off its hinges and six people walked in wearing spacesuits. The one in the front adjusted their helmet, revealing her face.

"Hello, sweetie." The smiled at the Doctor and then flashed a questioning look at Gene, where he hand was connected to the Doctor's. Her eyes narrowed.

"Get out." The Doctor warned.

"Doctor—" Donna started.

"All of you. Turn around, get back in your rocket and fly away. Tell your grandchildren you came to the library and lived. They won't believe you." The Doctor insisted.

"Pop your helmets, everyone. We've got breathers." The woman stated with a smile.

"How do you know they're not androids?" Another woman asked.

"Because I've dated androids. They're rubbish." The first woman said.

"Who is this? You said we were the only expedition. I paid for exclusives." A man asked angrily.

"I lied, I'm always lying. Bound to be others…" Her eyes met Gene again and she glared.

"Miss Evangelista, I want to see the contracts."

"You came through the north door, yeah? How was that, much damage?" The first girl asked.

"Please, just leave. I'm asking you seriously and properly, just leave. Hang on. Did you say expedition?" The Doctor asked suddenly.

_Please, Doctor… _Gene pleaded quietly. _Let's go… We need to go._

_I know… _He let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

"My expedition. I funded it."

"Oh, you're not, are you? Tell me you're not archaeologists." The Doctor frowned.

"Got a problem with archaeologists?" The woman asked.

"I'm a time traveler. I point and laugh at archaeologists." The Doctor commented.

"Ah. Professor River Song, archaeologist." She held out her hand, glaring at the way his hand was around Gene. He let go of Gene to shake her hand but then grabbed Gene's hand again.

"River Song, lovely name. As you're leaving, and you're leaving now, you need to set up a quarantine beacon. Code wall the planet, the whole planet. Nobody comes here, not ever again. Not one living thing, not here, not ever. Stop right there. What's your name?"

"Anita." The second woman replied.

"Anita, stay out of the shadows. Not a foot, not a finger in the shadows till you're safely back in your ship. Goes for all of you. Stay in the light. Find a nice, bright spot and just stand. If you understand me, look very, very scared. No, bit more scared than that. Okay, do for now. You. Who are you?"

"Er, Dave."

"Okay, Dave."

"Oh, well, Other Dave, because that's Proper Dave the pilot, he was the first Dave, so when we—" Other Dave was interrupted.

"Other Dave, the way you came, does it look the same as before?" Gene asked seriously.

"Yeah. Oh, it's a bit darker."

"How much darker?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh, like I could see where we came through just like a moment ago. I can't now."

"Seal up this door. We'll find another way out." Gene ordered.

"We're not looking for a way out. Miss Evangelista?" The man ordered.

"I'm Mister Lux's personal everything. You need to sign these contracts agreeing that your individual experience inside the library are the intellectual property of the Felman Lux Corporation."

"Right, give it here." The Doctor asked. Gene held out her hand to take one as well.

"Yeah, lovely. Thanks." Donna smiled, taking one before the three of them ripped them up.

8DWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Almost every species in the universe has an irrational fear of the dark. But they're wrong, because it's not irrational. It's Vashta Nerada." The Doctor stated.

"What's Vashta Nerada?" Donna wondered.

"It's what's in the dark. It's what's always in the dark. Lights! That's what we need, lights. You got lights?" The Doctor inquired. _I'll protect you, I promise._ He kissed Gene's temple gently.

_I know. _Gene was starting to feel better, especially with the Doctor near her, but she didn't like the way River looked at her.

"What for?" River asked.

"Form a circle. Safe area. Big as you can, lights pointing out."

"Oi. Do as he says." River ordered.

"You're not listening to this man?" Mr. Lux asked incredulously.

"Apparently I am. Anita, unpack the lights. Other Dave, make sure the door's secure, then help Anita. Mister Lux, put your helmet back on, block the visor. Proper Dave, find an active terminal. I want you to access the library database. See what you can find about what happened here a hundred years ago. Pretty boy, you're with me. Step into my office."

"Professor Song, why am I the only one wearing my helmet?" Mr. Lux wondered.

"I don't fancy you." River said as the Doctor and Gene walked over to Dave.

"I can help you." Gene stated with a small smile. She needed something to focus on.

"Pretty boy. With me, I said." River called out, looking at the Doctor.

"Oh, I'm pretty boy?" The Doctor wondered.

"Yes. Ooh, that came out a bit quick." Gene teased.

"Pretty?"

"Beautiful, handsome, gorgeous…" Gene started listing synonyms before she kissed him on the lips.

"I know someone prettier." He said, winking at her, when he noticed the others. "Don't let your shadows cross. Seriously, don't even let them touch. Any of them could be infected."

"How can a shadow be infected?" Other Dave wondered.

_Why did River call you pretty boy?_

_You did say I was attractive. _

_You are…but you're _mine_._

_Ooh, I love it when you're possessive. _Gene smiled at him and winked before biting her lip and turning to help Other Dave.

"Thanks." River said to the Doctor.

"For what?"

"The usual. For coming when I call." River shrugged.

"Oh, that was you?" He wondered.

"You're doing a very good job, acting like you don't know me. I'm assuming there's a reason."

"A fairly good one, actually."

"Okay, shall we do diaries, then? Where are we this time? Er, going by your face, I'd say it's early days for you, yeah? So, er, crash of the Byzantium. Have we done that yet? Obviously ringing no bells. Right. Oh, picnic at Asgard. Have we done Asgard yet? Obviously not. Blimey, very early days, then. Whoo, life with a time traveller. Never knew it could be such hard work. Look at you. Oh, you're young." River said, putting her blue book down and looking at him seriously.

"I'm really not, you know."

"No, but you are. Your eyes. You're younger than I've ever seen you."

"You've seen me before, then?" The Doctor asked.

"Doctor, please tell me you know who I am." River pleaded.

"Who are you?" The Doctor asked. River became very pale, very quickly.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Trying to boost the power. Light doesn't stop them, but it slows them down." The Doctor stated. He looked at Gene worriedly. She was biting her lip, she was hiding just how scared she was. Two people had been killed by one of her biggest fears. He knew she wasn't feeling too great.

"So, what's the plan? Do we have a plan?" River asked. Gene suddenly noticed something.

"Your screwdriver looks exactly like the Doctor's."

"Yeah. He gave it to me." River smiled at him warmly, doing everything she could to not look at Gene.

"I don't give my screwdriver to anyone." The Doctor protested. "He'd only ever given it to Gene."

"I'm not anyone."

"Who are you?" Gene asked, River ignored her.

"What's the plan?"

"I teleported Donna back to the TARDIS. If we don't get back there in under five hours, emergency program one will activate."

"Take her home, yeah. We need to get a shift on."

"She's not there." Gene said, looking at the Doctor. "We should have received a signal. The console would signal us if there were a teleport breach." Gene commented.

"Well, maybe the coordinates have slipped. The equipment here's ancient." River commented easily.

"Doctor… I don't think so." Gene said, looking at him seriously. "Something doesn't feel right." Gene was worried and the Doctor hated it. He moved forward and wrapped his arms around her.

"Everything will be fine…" He promised, brushing her hair back gently, her bangs were slightly too long covering her eyes. "Can I steal a kiss?" He asked gently, knowing he needed to get her mind off of the situation.

"Now?" Gene asked, incredulously.

"You've been biting your lip and it's been driving me crazy." He teased before he leaned in and kissed her. Gene smiled and flung her arms around him, pulling herself closer to him. She felt protected, loved in his arms. He always knew how to make her better when she was scared or lonely or sad.

"That's enough, both of you!" River snapped, glaring at Gene when the two of them pulled apart. "Doctor, I don't know what you've got going on with this girl, but it has to stop. Stop this before it gets out of hand!"

"Stop what?" Gene asked, she was tired of River's attitude towards her. Sick of the looks she gave her.

"The kissing and the hand-holding and the gooey eyes!"

"But I love him…" Gene commented, looking at the Doctor, confused. What had she done wrong?

_Nothing, sweetheart._

"_You_ may very well love _him_, but he has a better love in the future." Gene's hearts ached at the blow. Those words hurt more than anything. "He has a True Mate in the future and the last thing I want is for him to feel guilty leaving the trash behind him. He's just too nice for that. I don't know who you are or where you came from, but when this is over you better slip on back home before you do anymore damage." River said, her tone was full of nothing but absolute loathing.

"Time Lords only have one Mate." The Doctor stated defensively, wrapping an arm around Gene to comfort her. _I love only you, only ever you._

"Yeah, and she isn't it." River said, glaring at Gene. "I can't believe you're even kissing another woman!"

"But I—" Gene started, cringing into the Doctor's side, hoping to feel more of his support.

"No, don't you even touch him. He's not yours and he'll never be yours… Ever." Her voice was slow, quiet, cold, full of venom. Gene let go of the Doctor and took a step forward. The Doctor knew that was trouble. Gene had that look on her face, the one she got before she threw her right hook.

"You bitch!" Gene shouted, not backing down to River. She'd been hurt by her words, but she knew the Doctor, and she knew they were meant to be. No one had a right to dispute that, especially not a space-haired want-to-be time-traveler. "You have no right to say any of those things to me. I have been through hell and back for that man! Do _you _think _you _ are a better woman for him?! I was there for him when he was growing up, I was there during the Time War, I died for him and became a human and I waited for him! I was there when he was a war-broken man and _I _made him better. _I _was the one he put back together again. _I _was the girl he kept searching for. _I _was the girl he chose _and _Mated! _I _am the one he married. _I _am his best friend! _I _am his wife and his Mate! _I _have known eleven different versions of him! _I _am the one he wakes up to every morning. _I _was the one who carried his children! _We _were the ones to cry over them. _You _have absolutely no say in our lives. You are just River. I am Gene Louise Cooper, I am Kaya, I am the Sage." Gene punched River in the face. "Don't you dare tell me I can't have the man I've loved for nearly nine-hundred years. He's mine, stay away from him."

River stood still for a moment, clutching her cheek.

The Doctor smiled and stepped up behind Gene, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her cheek. _Calm down sweetheart… I've got you. I'm not going anywhere._

_I know, but that bitch didn't. _Gene glared flatly at River.

_She does now, my love. _He promised, kissing below her ear, trying to calm her down. He pulled her tighter against himself and Gene relaxed into his arms, looking less like the angry feline she had looked like.

"Gene?" River asked.

"Yes." Gene nodded curtly. River looked her up and down.

"Oh… I've gone too far…" River said.

"I'll say." Gene nodded.

"No… I meant in time…" River stated. "I'm sorry… I didn't know you were Gene… I thought…God I thought you were just some random person."

"If I were a random person what would it matter?"

"Because the Doctor only deserves you Gene." River commented.

"Now she's buttering me up." Gene rolled her eyes and started to turn away.

"No! It's just… I…spoilers." River sighed.

"I'm not the same when we meet am I?" Gene asked.

"No…"

"So before we meet I regenerate… She's never seen me in this form before… That's helpful, ninth me coming right up. Am I pretty?"

"Gorgeous."

"Yup, she's buttering me up." Gene sighed.

"You never change do you?" River wondered. "It's like you don't change anything except for your face when you regenerate. It's…sort of freaky. I mean, you change in little ways, but for all intents and purposes you don't change much."

"I've always been stubborn, even my regeneration cycles know that." Gene said, sounding a lot calmer now. "You were just trying to protect him."

"Yeah."

"Sorry I punched you, but you pissed me off."

"Sorry for being a bitch." River chuckled.

"Donna!" The Doctor shouted, remembering.

"You thought of her when she said bitch?" Gene asked, appalled.

"She did just call you one…it reminded me."

"Someone called you a bitch and lived?" River wondered.

"I deserved it." Gene shrugged. The Doctor went to the node but Gene sighed. "You won't find her."

"Why not?" The Doctor wondered.

"Just a feeling." Gene shrugged, but the Doctor still asked.

"Donna Noble. There's a Donna Noble somewhere in this library. Do you have the software to locate her position?" The Doctor asked. The node turned and it bore Donna's face.

"Donna Noble has left the library. Donna Noble has been saved."

"Donna." The Doctor whispered.

"How can it be Donna? How's that possible?" River asked. "Gene?"

"I'm still working it out… Still getting used to my brain actually." Gene shrugged. "She's alright though…she's okay." Gene promised River.

"You are young. You just changed?"

"Just opened the watch, yes. Almost caught my death, had no choice."

"Donna Noble has left the library. Donna Noble has been saved."

"Hey, who turned out the lights?"

"Doctor!" River shouted, he didn't move.

"Donna Noble has been saved."

"Hey, who turned out the lights?"

"Doctor! I'm scared and now we're going to run, alright. We'll help Donna, but now we have to run!" Gene grabbed his hand and that made him snap out of it, both of them took off followed by the others.

"Donna Noble has been saved."

* * *

**Much Love to you!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Doctor Who...**

**To the reviewer(s):**

**MidnightDarkskiesbluemoon: My last chapter for tonight! I am very tired! I need to sleep at some point! :)**

**ElektraMackenzie: I had to put that in there. Him thinking about Donna, talk about a negative association. I like the Doctor they picked for 12. I just really hope it plays out well. I know I'll see his first episode and be like: 'Nope, I don't like him.' but i'm sure when the 11 blues go away Peter will be epic! I just have to find a way to age Gene a bit, I haven't gotten that far yet. Maybe her 11 will be a bit older, mid-forties-ish. :) How do you feel about him?**

**Sherlockian...: Sorry I didn't finish your name...I'm a bit tired and not in the number mood at the moment, no offense. I'm getting to the point where writing is all muscle memory. I've had a very long day. River and Gene won't hate each other. They will like each other an awful lot. I am very excited for 12. Very excited indeed. I already have ideas. :D**

**Zealia: I'll hold true on that promise. I just may be slower. I'm studying English. I hope to become an author someday, I had a friend tell me I had a gift with story telling, and then another person tell me to try this...and with the feedback. I'm going to give it a try, see what happens, besides I love the written word! Perhaps one day I'll teach, like Gene. She's a lot like me in a lot of ways. I guess I make her human. :) Thank you for the review.**

**Skidney: I feel like someone needed to take River down a peg, she's far too confident. Gene's right hook is good at fixing that.**

**I'msorrymylove: Oh you have no idea. The End of Time is going to be epic on a massive explosive scale. You saw how tender the Master was when he didn't know, imagine how he'll be when he does and how insane he'll go when the Sage is taken. o.O I am so rude (not ginger though...neither's the Doctor, have to say I feel sorry for him about that.)**

**Thank you for all of the wonderful support!  
**

**I am going to sleep now...**

**Nighty-night!**

* * *

Forest of the Dead

"OK, we've got a clear spot. In, in, in! Right in the center. In the middle of the light, quickly. Don't let your shadows cross. Doctor."

"I'm doing it."

"Where did you get the squarness gun?" Gene asked River.

"There's no lights here. Sunset's coming. We can't stay long. And Gene is asking about my squarness gun. Have you found a live one?" River asked the Doctor.

"Maybe. It's getting harder to tell. What's wrong with you?" He asked his sonic, tapping it against his hand before running it over the floor.

"Why do you want to know?" River asked.

"It's important."

"Why?"

"I don't know! Just answer the question. Please."

"A friend."

_Jack… _Gene thought, that's why it was important! It was Jack's gun! Why did she have it?

"We're going to need a chicken leg. Who's got a chicken leg? Thanks, Dave." River said before she threw the meat into the shadow. It was stripped of its meat before it hit the ground. "Okay. Okay, we've got a hot one. Watch your feet."

"They won't attack until there's enough of them. But they've got our scent now. They're coming." Gene said. The Doctor looked over at her.

"It's alright Gene. I will get you out, I promise. You won't be alone in the dark." He promised.

"I know." She nodded, smiling slightly.

"Oh, yeah, who are they? You haven't even told us. You just expect us to trust them?" Other Dave asked.

"He's the Doctor and she's the Sage, but we call her Gene." River answered.

"And who is the Doctor and Gene?"

"The only story you'll ever tell, if you survive them." River promised.

"You say he's your friend, but he doesn't even know who you are." Anita commented. She looked over and saw Gene with the Doctor, helping him.

"Listen, all you need to know is this. I'd trust that man to the end of the universe. And actually, we've been. And that woman is the only reason why I've made it this far alive."

"They don't act like they trust you." Anita commented.

"Yeah, there's a tiny problem. He hasn't met me yet." River said walking over to Gene and the Doctor. They were both trying to scan the shadows with their sonic's coming up with nothing. "What's wrong with it?" River asked.

"There's a signal coming from somewhere, interfering with them." Gene said, tapping hers in her hands. "I should find a way to fix that."

"Then use the red settings." River suggested.

"It doesn't have a red setting." The Doctor stated.

"Well, use the dampers." River said looking at Gene.

"It doesn't have dampers." Gene protested.

"It will do one day." She said, holding her sonic.

"So, some time in the future, I just give you my screwdriver?" The Doctor asked incredulously.

"Yeah." River nodded.

"Why would I do that?"

"I didn't pluck it from your cold dead hands, if that's what you're worried about."

"And I know that because?" The Doctor asked harshly.

"Listen to me. You've lost your friend. You're angry. I understand. But you need to be less emotional, Doctor, right now."

"Less emotional? I'm not emotional."

"Yes you are, dear." Gene sighed.

"There are five people in this room still alive. Focus on that. Dear God, you're hard work young."

"Young? Who are you?"

"Oh, for heaven's sake! Look at the pair of you. We're all going to die right here, and you're just squabbling like an old married couple."

"Never!" Gene protested.

"Not interested!" River agreed. "Doctor, Gene, one day I'm going to be someone that you trust completely, but I can't wait for you to find that out. So I'm going to prove it to you. And I'm sorry. I'm really very sorry." River walked over to Gene and whispered into her ear. Gene backed away. That was more terrifying than the Vashta Nerada. The only person who knew her name was the Doctor and he'd only learned it after she'd changed. River turned to the Doctor and whispered into his ear. He looked just as shocked, just as scared. "Are we good? Doctor, are we good?"

"Yeah, we're good." The Doctor said slowly.

"Gene?"

"Yeah…" Gene nodded, still as white as a sheet.

"Good." River said, taking her screwdriver back and walking away.

"That's…"

"Impossible…"

"I was going to say highly improbable." Gene corrected.

"I agree." The Doctor nodded before shaking his head and snapping out of it. "Know what's interesting about my screwdriver? Very hard to interfere with. Practically nothing's strong enough. Well, some hairdryers, but I'm working on that."

"I already fixed mine, he refuses to let me fix his… He and his pride." Gene shook her head.

"So there is a very strong signal coming from somewhere, and it wasn't there before. So what's new? What's changed? Come on! What's new? What's different?"

"I don't know. Nothing. It's getting dark?"

"It's a screwdriver. It works in the dark." Gene said as if explaining it to an idiot. "Moon rise. Tell me about the moon. What's there?"

"It's not real. It was built as part of the Library. It's just a Doctor Moon." Mr. Lux said.

"What's a Doctor Moon?" The Doctor and Gene asked in sync.

"A virus checker. It supports and maintains the main computer at the core of the planet."

"Well, still active. It's signaling. Look. Someone somewhere in this library is alive and communicating with the moon. Or, possibly alive and drying their hair…except Gene's screwdriver is still working… So…" He pointed his sonic at the moon. "No, the signal is definitely coming from the moon. I'm blocking it, but it's trying to break through." Donna's image appeared right in front of Gene.

"Donna!" Gene shouted.

"Gene, Doctor—" Donna disappeared.

"That was her. That was your friend! Can you get her back? What was that?" River asked.

"Hold on, hold on, hold on. I'm trying to find the wavelength. Argh, I'm being blocked." The Doctor hissed.

"Professor?" Anita asked.

"Just a moment." River stated.

"No, now… She has two shadows." Gene said.

"Okay. Helmets on, everyone. Anita, I'll get yours." River nodded.

"It didn't do Proper Dave any good." Anita said with tears in her eyes.

"Just keep it together, okay?"

"Keeping it together. I'm only crying. I'm about to die. It's not an overreaction." She said as River put the helmet on Anita.

"I'll just tint her visor." Gene said gently, running her sonic over it, darkening it. "Maybe they'll think they're already in there, leave her alone."

"Do you think they can be fooled like that?" River asked.

"Maybe. I don't know. It's a swarm. It's not like we chat… Well, not recently, been a few centuries." Gene frowned.

"You've seen the Vashta Nerada before?" Anita asked Gene.

"Yes… I got trapped in a living archive on my home planet… I thought I would be fine, but then I got stuck in the V section… I was very scared."

"But you made it." Anita said, hopeful.

"I was saved…and we'll help you too, alright?" Gene asked.

"Okay." Anita felt a lot better.

"River…?" Gene asked. "I'm a bit of a genius, you know that right?"

"Yes…"

"Well, it doesn't take a genius to count to five…and I'm counting six. Anyone else concur?" Gene asked.

"Hey, who turned out the lights?"

"Run!"

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"You know, it's funny, I keep wishing the Doctor and Gene were here." River commented.

"The Doctor is here, isn't he? He is coming back, right?" Anita wondered.

"You know when you see a photograph of someone you know, but it's from years before you knew them and it's like they're not quite finished. They're not done yet. Well, yes, the Doctor's here. He came when I called, just like he always does. Gene's here and she's herself, she's real, but she doesn't even know me. The Doctor's here, but not my Doctor. Now my Doctor, I've seen whole armies turn and run away. And he'd just swagger off back to his TARDIS and open the doors with a snap of his fingers. The Doctor in the TARDIS. Next stop, everywhere."

"Spoilers. Nobody can open a TARDIS by snapping their fingers. It doesn't work like that."

"It does for the Doctor."

"I am the Doctor."

"Yeah. Some day." River scoffed.

"Speaking of…you said you knew eleven Doctors…?" The Doctor looked at Gene.

"Oh…about that…" Gene said slowly.

"You can't tell me can you?"

"No…sorry…" Gene said, biting her lip.

"It's alright honey…" He promised, kissing her cheek.

"How are you doing?" Gene asked Anita.

"Where's Other Dave?" River wondered.

"Not coming. Sorry."

"Well, if they've taken him, why haven't they gotten me yet?"

"I don't know. Maybe tinting your visor's making a difference." The Doctor commented, looking at Gene hopefully.

"It's making a difference all right. No one's ever going to see my face again." Anita said. The Doctor walked closer Anita, talking to her.

"Can I get you anything?"

"An old age would be nice. Anything you can do?"

"I'm all over it"

"Doctor, when we first met you, you didn't trust Professor Song. And then she whispered a word in your ear, and you did. My life so far. I could do with a word like that. What did she say? Give a dead girl a break. Your secrets are safe with me."

"Oh my God I'm blind!" Gene shouted, her eyes widening. Everyone jumped. "Safe! You don't say saved, you never say saved! You say saved. Four-thousand and twenty-two people saved, no survivors. You don't say saved unless you literally saved something." Gene exclaimed.

"Oh, I love you." The Doctor said, he grabbed her face and pulled her into a passionate kiss. "You are the most brilliant, beautiful creature in the world!" The Doctor promised. "Allons-y!"

"Geronimo!" Gene agreed with a chuckle.

"I might have to use that someday." The Doctor stated.

"Save it for later." She smiled, winking at him before they took off again.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"What about the Vashta Nerada?" Anita asked the Doctor and Gene. Gene was standing completely still, nearly holding her breath. She looked down at her two shadows and tears welled up in her eyes. She was scared, but she knew the Doctor would save her, somehow.

"These are their forests. I'm going to seal Charlotte inside her little world, take everybody else away. The shadows can swarm to their hearts' content." The Doctor said, working as hard as he could.

"So you think they're just going to let us go?"

"Best offer they're going to get."

"You're going to make 'em an offer?" Anita asked.

"They'd better take it, because right now, I'm finding it very hard to make any kind of offer at all. You know what? I really liked Anita. She was brave, even when she was crying. And she never gave in. And you ate her. But I'm going to let that pass, just as long as you let them pass. And as long as you spare my Mate. If you don't release my Mate I'll destroy every one of you, twice paradox be damned."

"How long have you known?"

"I counted the shadows. You only have one now. She's nearly gone. Be kind." The Doctor requested.

"These are our forests. We are not kind."

"I'm giving you back your forests, but you are giving me them. You are letting them go." The Doctor insisted.

"These are our forests. They are our meat." The shadows reached towards him.

"Don't play games with me. You just killed someone I liked and you are threatening my Mate. That is not a safe place to stand. I am a Time Lord, whole galaxies could be destroyed if you take my Mate and I'm the Doctor, and you're in the biggest library in the universe. Look me up." The Shadows withdrew a moment later and they let go of Gene.

Gene let out a sigh of relief and ran to hug the Doctor.

"You have one day." The spacesuit hit the floor.

"Oh, Anita…" River sighed sadly, walking into the room.

"I'm sorry. She's been dead a while now. I told you to go!" The Doctor glared at her.

"Lux can manage without me, but you can't." She punched the Doctor, knocking him out.

"River!" Gene shouted angrily, leaning down to grab onto the Doctor. River used Gene's distraction and handcuffed her to a wall before handcuffing the Doctor. "What are you doing?"

"Saving the universe." River shrugged. "You two have to live, he wouldn't have survived this…and you wouldn't have survived his death."

"You don't have to do this."

"I do and you won't change my mind." River said, working. "I've actually wanted to talk to you, Gene."

"About what?"

"You just lost your babies didn't you?" River asked.

"Yes…you know about that?"

"Yeah… I just wanted to tell you, it wasn't your fault."

"I know…doesn't make it hurt any less." Gene said, tears in her eyes.

"I know, sweetie…but you have good things ahead in your life. You've got a family and you need to be there for that. That's why I'm sitting here. That's why I'm doing this. Because you two have a future that is too good to end here."

"Jack?" Gene asked.

"What about him?"

"You have my son's gun, why?" Gene inquired.

"You know he's your son?" River asked, stopping everything she was doing to look at Gene with wide eyes.

"He found out…told me. He wasn't sure, but thanks for confirming it."

"You never do anything the right way around do you?" River chuckled and shook her head, getting back to her work.

"Why do you have his gun?"

"Because…he gave it to me when I graduated. It was his gift."

"Things get better?" Gene asked.

"They do…" River nodded. "Your life is turmoil right now, moreso than ever. There is one more dark day coming, but you will both make it, and it will be brilliant."

"It's returning. I was one of the things that returned. What else is returning?"

"Spoilers." River said, shaking her head.

"Did you live well?"

"Better than most…longer than most." River shrugged.

"That didn't answer my question…"

"I lived a very good, long, happy life with a man you so generously set me up with. You let me live the best years any girl in this big universe could ever ask for." River said with a watery smile.

"Is he handsome?"

"He was a work in progress…but he is the most wonderful man the universe could have ever provided."

"Good… To live and be loved…"

"Don't you dare lose an ounce of sleep for this. I made my own decision, I'm a big girl."

"You said my name…"

"You said I'd need it someday…and I did…a few times." She winked as the Doctor slowly woke up.

"Autodestruct in two minutes."

"Oh, no, no, no, no. Come on, what are you doing? That's my job." The Doctor protested.

"You wouldn't have a chance, and neither do I. I'm timing it for the end of the countdown. There'll be a blip in the command flow. That way it should improve our chances of a clean download." River said.

"River, please. No. " The Doctor protested.

"Funny thing is, this means you've always known how I was going to die. All the time we've been together, you knew I was coming here. The last time I saw you, the real you, the future you, I mean, you turned up on my doorstep, with a new haircut and a suit. Gene had her hair curled and was wearing this cute little night dress that sparkled, and she was wearing high _heels_, I should have known then. You took me to Darillium to see the Singing Towers. What a night that was. The Towers sang, and you cried."

"Autodestruct in one minute."

"You wouldn't tell me why, but I suppose you knew it was time. My time. Time to come to the Library. Gene is always so good at keeping time, at knowing when things are supposed to happen. You even gave me your screwdriver. That should have been another clue." The Doctor tried to reach for one of the three sonics on the diary, but he couldn't reach them.

"There's nothing you can do."

"You can let me do this."

"Do you really want to kill yourself? Look at Gene and tell me you want that. She just lost two babies and then you're going to make her lose the most important person to her in the universe? Her Mate? No, you can be stubborn, but you could never hurt her like that. It's okay. It's okay. It's not over for you. You'll see me again. You've got all of that to come. You, Gene, and me, time and space. You watch us run."

"River, you know our names."

"Autodestruct in ten—"

"You whispered my name in my ear and hers in her ear."

"Nine, eight, seven—"

"There's only one reason I would ever tell anyone my name. There's only one time I could." The Doctor stated.

"Hush, now."

"Four, three—"

"Spoilers." River smiled.

"Two, one." She joined the cables and the room was full of light.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

Gene and the Doctor were standing at the balcony, looking out at the library when Gene felt the hair on her arms and neck stand on end. She turned around and looked at the girl on the stairs. She was wearing red and a belt was slung around her waist. She was looking at both of them with a frown. She was beautiful, long brown hair and fair skin. Gene smiled at her, the girl looked at her with wide eyes, opened her mouth to speak and then she vanished. Donna was standing in her place. Gene chook her head as Donna walked up to them.

"Any luck?"

"There wasn't even anyone called Lee in the library that day. I suppose he could have had a different name out here, but, let's be honest, he wasn't real, was he?" Donna asked sadly.

"Maybe not."

"I made up the perfect man. Gorgeous, adores me, and hardly able to speak a word. What's that say about me?"

"Everything." Gene slapped him. "Sorry, did I say everything? I meant to say nothing. I was aiming for nothing. I accidentally said everything."

"What about you two. Are you alright?"

"I'm always alright." The Doctor smiled faintly.

"I try." Gene shrugged.

"Is all right special Time Lord code for really not alright at all?"

"Why?" Gene wondered.

"Because I'm alright, too."

"Come on." The Doctor wrapped an arm around her waist and one around Gene's, hugging both of them before letting go, placing River's diary and on the rail along with her sonic.

"Your friend, Professor Song. She knew you in the future, but she didn't know me. What happens to me? Because when she heard my name, the way she looked at me." Donna said, worried.

"Donna, I've been in my own future. I've seen things that I wasn't supposed to know. Some things I'm glad I've seen…some things just aren't worth knowing."

"Spoilers, right?" Donna asked.

"Right." The Doctor smiled at her before they started to walk away, leaving Gene behind.

"Come on. The next chapter's this way." The Doctor stated. "Gene?"

"Why? Gene asked, picking up the sonic. "We had years to think about this. Two genius' working on the same problem for years and all we did was give her your screwdriver, why Doctor?"

"I don't know."

"Look at how good we are." Gene smiled, showing him the green lights that blinked.

"Oh! Oh! Oh, look at that. We're very good!"

"I know!" Gene smiled and giggled.

"What have you done?"

"Saved her." Gene and the Doctor shouted before they ran. "Stay with us! You can do it, stay with us! Come on, you, Gene, and me, one last run!"

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

_"When you run with the Doctor and Gene, it feels like it will never end. The Doctor gets you into trouble and Gene always finds a way to make you feel safe and protected. But however hard you try, you can't run forever. Everybody knows that everybody dies, and nobody knows it like the Doctor. But I do think that all the skies of all the worlds might just turn dark, if he ever, for one moment, accepts it. Gene's logic tells her that everybody dies, but not every day. Not today. She always believed that, that not everybody has to die in the days she lives in, that hope is a hope they both hold, and a hope that keeps them going, that keeps them and everyone around them strong. Some days are special. Some days are so, so blessed. Some days, nobody dies at all. Now and then, every once in a very long while, every day in a million days, when the wind stands fair, and the Doctor comes to call with Gene standing by his side, everybody lives."_

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

The Doctor and Gene stood in front of the TARDIS doors and the Doctor looked at Gene with wide eyes. He lifted his hand and slowly snapped his fingers. He smiled when the door opened and he stepped inside. "You coming, Gene?" The Doctor asked when Gene didn't move.

"Yeah, one moment."

Gene turned around when the Doctor went inside and she looked around. The girl stepped around the corner, red dress and all.

"I'd get on the TARDIS if I were you. Vashta Nerada shouldn't be trusted." The girl said.

"Who are you?"

"You see me?" The girl asked with wide eyes and a huge smile.

"Gene!" Donna called. Gene turned.

"One second!" Gene turned back and the girl was gone. "So strange…" Gene frowned, she turned and went into the TARDIS, sure she was just seeing things after the long day.

"Where do you want to go?" The Doctor asked with a warm smile.

"Somewhere sunny. No more shadows for a while." Gene commented.

"Agreed." Donna nodded.

"Did you see anything in there? Anyone?" Gene asked the Doctor gently as he set the co-ordinates.

"See anyone? No, why?"

"Not even in my head?"

"No…why? Did you see someone?"

"No…I don't think I did… Sorry…my brain's still fuzzy." Gene said, rubbing her forehead gently. "I guess I just need some rest."

"We can sleep on Teraste, bright beaches, places to explore, and there is this really beautiful spot on the orange sea that is perfect for sleeping."

"Sound's inviting."

"Good… Happy Anniversary." The Doctor said gently, kissing her cheek.

"Anniversary?"

"Well, yeah, sort of." The Doctor said, wrapping his arms around her. "You jumped into my life this exact day…what seems like forever ago."

"Oh…so we're celebrating cliff-diving day…" Gene nodded in understanding.

"If you're going to take this in that direction we are celebrating 'Idiocy Awareness Day'." Gene punched him in the shoulder.

"Not nice."

"Well it's true… You were—"

"Oh shut up and kiss me already." Gene said, pulling him into a passionate kiss. He smiled into it and hoisted her up into his arms. Her legs wrapped around his waist just as Donna walked back into the room, wearing a swim-suit, a skirt, a sun hat, sandals, and sunglasses.

"You two are so sweet." Donna beamed at them. Gene put her feet on the floor and her eyes widened.

"Don't—!" The Doctor protested.

"The Doctor thought of you after I called River Song a bitch, so I think he associates you with the word bitch now… He said it's because you called me that…I'm not so sure though." Gene stated.

"What?"

"Gene! I was telling the truth about that!"

"What, alien boy?" Donna asked, knowing what Gene was up to, so she joined in, pretending to be mad. She knew the Doctor wouldn't really be like that. Gene nearly fell over laughing as the ginger chased the Doctor around the console room. The Doctor froze and looked at her with wide eyes.

Gene was laughing.

Gene was happy.

The stars were definitely starting to shine brighter for the Time Lords.

* * *

**Much Love to you!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I cried writing this chapter... Why? I have no clue. I felt like Amy when she's with Vincent. "Why are you crying?" "I'm not."**

**Yeah, I just had this random tear. I don't know... I put two chapters together, because I usually keep the focus on The Doctor and Gene so Turn left ended up being short so i combined it with the Stolen Earth, hope you don't mind. I also skipped Midnight so I could make room for the Waters on Mars and The Next Doctor. Should be fun right? May do Planet of the Dead as well, not sure, what are your thoughts? **

**I don't own Doctor Who...**

**To the reviewer(s):**

**I'msorrymylove: I can tell you that I won't tell you if you are right or wrong on any of those guesses. I will only comment with 'Spoilers' and a smiley face, because that's how I roll. Spoilers! :)**

**ElektraMackenzie: I like his work as well. I think he will be a good 12. I KNOW right? He was totally in Pompeii. In fact, when I saw the anouncement I was like, wait does that mean the Doctor decided to go back to Pompeii to visit Donna or something. Then I was like, yup, because in the end he has a statue of himself carved in his honor, the Doctor is totally big-headed enough to make a statue of himself... Then I laughed. I'm excited... I'm going to miss eleven, but hey the last Scottish actor worked out just fine, did he not?**

**Skidney: Thank you, my dear. :D**

**MidnightDarkskiesbluemoon: I'm all over it!**

**SylviaSnape98: Nope...not a Ging... They are cute aren't they? The cuteness just piles on.**

* * *

Turn Left for a Stolen Earth

"Something's wrong." Gene stated, stopping in the street. They had been having a fun time exploring, until that moment.

"What is it?"

"Donna… She's scared. Something is very wrong."

"Where, can you tell me where she is?" The Doctor asked.

"Fortuneteller…" Gene said her eyes closed. "This way!" She said pulling him with her towards the fortuneteller. They ran into the room and stopped short.

"Everything alright?"

"Oh, God." Donna ran and hugged the Doctor tightly. "And Gene!" Donna exclaimed. "You're alright and you not dressed in white." She hugged Gene tightly, rocking her back and forth in her arms for a moment.

"What was that for?" Gene and the Doctor asked.

"I don't know." Donna said…confused. "It doesn't make any sense…"

"Something…this way." Gene said walking further into the building before she paused and knelt next to a dead beetle. "What happened, Donna?" Gene asked instantly as the Doctor poked at the beetle with a stick.

"I can't remember. It's slipping away. You know like when you try and think of a dream and it just sort of goes." Donna shrugged.

"Just got lucky, this thing. It's one of the Trickster's Brigade. Changes a life in tiny little ways. Most times, the universe just compensates around it, but with you? Great big parallel world." Gene stated.

"Hold on. You said parallel worlds are sealed off." Donna said with wide eyes.

"They are. But you had one created around you. Funny thing is, seems to be happening a lot to you." The Doctor said with his eyes narrowed.

"How do you mean?"

"Well, The Library and then this..." The Doctor said.

"Just goes with the job, I suppose." Donna shrugged.

"Sometimes I think there's way too much coincidence around you, Donna. I met you once, then we met your grandfather, then we met you again. In the whole wide universe, I met you for a second time. It's like something's binding us together." The Doctor stated.

"Don't be so daft. I'm nothing special."

"Donna, yes you are." Gene insisted. "You helped save the Doctor's life, you've helped save mine, and you saved our relationship and lives after I lost my babies. You are brilliant, Donna Noble."

"She said that."

"Who did?"

"That woman. I can't remember."

"Yes you can." Gene said slowly walking up to Donna. "I can help you remember. You are a time-traveler Donna, you can remember things that the world wants you to forget. Your mind is special. You haven't forgotten, it's just been repressed, buried in your mind. I studied the inner workings of the mind for years. I'm an expert, in fact I was going to get that teaching job, but then the war started. I really wanted that job."

"Gene…"

"I got off track a bit there…sorry." Gene shook her head. "The point is, I can help you remember. If you want…"

"I don't think I want to…but you two should know about it… I think you two should know."

"You sure?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes…"

"Alright. Let's go to the TARDIS, she'll want to sit down." Gene stated.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Do you trust me, Donna?" Gene asked, sitting across from Donna on a sofa.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"You're my best friend. I trust you with my life." Donna promised.

"Okay, it's going to feel weird. I'm not going to be in your mind, I'm just going to hold the door open so you can remember, alright?" Gene asked, putting her hands on Donna's temples.

"Just weird?"

"Only weird. I have lots of practice… Now if my idiot husband tried this, I might have to warn you otherwise."

"Hey!"

"It's true."

"I can see it." Donna giggled. "I'm ready."

"Alright, here goes." Gene said, closing her eyes. Donna jolted suddenly and her eyes widened as Gene opened her eyes a line of concentration forming on her forehead.

"Oh my God… I can remember."

"Tell us, from the beginning. However fast or slow you need to tell us." Gene said in a soothing voice. "Take your time. Tell us what happened."

"I was in the car with my mum… She didn't want me to go for a job as a temp, she wanted me to go for a different job… She wanted me to turn right and I wanted to go left…but I went right. I got a job…and things were normal, I wasn't happy though. I ended up quitting…and… Oh!"

"Calm down, Donna… It's alright, take your time." The Doctor stated gently.

"I remember a night… It was so dark… The Thames had been drained. There was this body on a gurney…and woman crying. She turned and looked at me… It was you Gene." Donna said her eyes widening again. "I remember, you were there."

"Why would I be in England?"

"You said you came to see what was wrong. You said you could remember…that no one else could see. You said you'd been to your grave and that you knew there were things you hadn't done yet, that you hadn't gone back to see the Doctor, so time had to be wrong. You kept saying it over and over again. Time is wrong."

"What did I say, exactly, what did I say?"

"_Donna, listen to me. _And I asked you how you knew my name… _I don't know, but I know you. You're the center of all of this. Time has gone wrong and it's centered around you. None of this should be happening. _I asked you why you were blaming me. _It's not your fault Donna Noble, I never said that, but you are in the center… I think in another world, we're friends Donna. I just haven't met you yet, that's why I can't see… That's why I feel so blind… _You looked over at the body and started to cry again. _He said he'd come back. He _has _to come back, he promised… He has to come back, because there's so much he hasn't done yet, and so much that I still have to do…and now it never happened, but I remember. I can remember things that no one else can and I know time is wrong._"

"Gene is a huge anomaly… She would be able to remember."

"She told me I was an anomaly, that whatever was surrounding me was causing this. Then she looked at my back and pointed. She told me that the beetle thing was the problem, that events had been altered and that the world we lived in wasn't real, that it was a trick. I thought you were loony, sorry." Donna said, looking at Gene.

"Everyone thinks I'm loony." Gene shrugged.

"Then I noticed that you were wearing white… To men came and grabbed you and you were so upset, kicking and yelling. Telling me time was wrong and that I had to find a way to fix it. You started telling me things, ways to fix it, but I couldn't understand, you just talked so fast… I asked the men where they were taking you and they said back to the loony bin, that you'd been a genius who'd gone insane, talking about time being wrong… They were taking you back to the nuthouse."

"They were going to do it sooner or later." Gene sighed. The Doctor put a hand on Gene's shoulder.

"They said that you kept breaking out, running around, searching for something and that this time they'd keep you sedated so you couldn't run anymore. You broke free of them and ran to the gurney. You took off the sheet…and you started to cry again. _Come on, you can't leave me like this. We have so much left to see. So much left to do. I love you… Please, come back, we need you, I need you… _You cried and screamed as the men pulled you away from him. You kept yelling his name…"

"Whose?" The Doctor asked, oblivious.

"Yours Doctor… You were dead. You drowned…you didn't make it out in time. You drowned with the Racnoss." The Doctor paled. "I never saw you again, but I looked you up…genius gone mad, I thought you'd have to be in the news somewhere. I learned your name, but I figured you were loony, so I ignored it… I ignored you."

"It's alright, Donna… You didn't know."

"This girl kept popping up everywhere, telling me time was wrong and that I had to fix it, but I ignored her too… Then the world grew so dark…and there were concentration camps and my whole family was living in one room…and it was hell! And then she came back. She said the stars…she said the stars were going out."

"That was a parallel world, Donna, you're safe now."

"No, but she said it was all worlds. Every world. She said the darkness is coming even here. She talked specifically about this world, she was like Gene, she knew that the parallel world wasn't real."

"Who was she?" Gene asked.

"I don't know."

"What did she look like?"

"She was blonde." Donna shrugged.

"She told you something…she had to. What did she say?" Gene wondered, sounding very serious.

"She told me to warn you. She said two words. Bad Wolf. Well, what does it mean?" Gene let go of Donna's head and Donna felt her memories slip away, like a dream as she and the Doctor ran out of the room. Donna followed them and stepped outside. "What is it? Oh…" Everything said Bad Wolf. They ran back inside to alarms and red lights everywhere.

"Calm down, sweetie… We've got you." Gene said to the TARDIS working on the console.

"Doctor, what is it? What's Bad Wolf?" He didn't answer. "Gene?"

"It's the end of the universe." Gene told her blankly. "It's a warning. We're in lots of trouble, Donna."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Time Lords are the stuff of legend." A woman with silver hair commented, looking at the Doctor and Gene. "They belong in the myths and whispers of the Higher Species. You cannot possibly exist."

"Yeah. More to the point, I've got a missing planet." Gene and the Doctor said together.

"Then you're not as wise as the stories would say. The picture is far bigger than you imagine. The whole universe is in outrage, Doctor. Twenty four worlds have been taken from the sky."

"How many?. Which ones? Show me." Gene demanded instantly.

"Locations range far and wide, but all disappeared at the exact same moment, leaving no trace.

"Callufrax Minorr. Jahoo. Shallacatop. Woman Wept. Clom. Clom's gone? Who'd want Clom?"

"All different sizes. Some populated, some not. But all unconnected."

"What about Pyrovillia?" Donna asked as Gene looked away from the screen, her eyes wide.

"Who is the female?"

"Donna. I'm a human being. Maybe not the stuff of legend but every bit as important as Time Lords, thank you. Way back, when we were in Pompeii, Lucius said Pyrovillia had gone missing." Donna stated.

"Pyrovillia…" Gene whispered, looking at all of the holographic planets in the air, Donna could visibly see her gears turning.

"Pyrovillia is cold case. Not relevant."

"How do you mean, cold case?"

"The planet Pyrovillia cannot be part of this. It disappeared over two thousand years ago."

"Yes, yes, hang on. But there's the Adipose breeding planet, too. Miss Foster said that was lost, but that must've been a long time ago."

"Shut up everyone!" Gene said suddenly.

"What?" The silver-haired woman asked.

"I am brilliant and I can't stand listening to this anymore, the only person making sense is Donna and that's because she's the only one here with a brain."

"Hey!" The Doctor protested.

"You're missing it too!" Gene said, pointing at him. "It's not what's on the planets, they aren't linked at all. It is the planets. I've been calculating, mass, density, composition, anything you name it of all 27 missing planets."

"27?" The woman asked.

"The lost moon of Poosh!" Donna exclaimed.

"Exactly, you're brilliant Donna! I did the math! If you take all of these planets and put them together you get something totally unique. All of the elements that compose them, all of their masses, all of the densities… It all comes down to zero."

"What do you mean?" The Doctor asked. Gene added the lost moon of Poosh and all of the planets realigned. "Oh…ooh!"

"That's what I mean. Perfect alignment. Can you imagine the energy that could be taken from those 27 planets working completely in harmony?"

"I could kiss you!" The Doctor said, kissing her passionately.

"You just did."

"I could do more, guests be damned." The Doctor winked at her.

"Oh God, cover your eyes." Donna warned.

"It's brilliant! But that means."

"You're there too aren't you?" Gene asked.

"Yeah…" the Doctor nodded solemnly.

"Oi, don't get all spaceman and techgirl. What does it mean?" Donna asked.

"All those worlds fit together like pieces of an engine. It's like a powerhouse. What for though?" The Doctor asked.

"Who could design such a thing?"

"Someone tried to move the Earth once before. Long time ago…" Gene stated. "It can't be…but it must. It is…"

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Donna, come on, think. Earth. There must've been some sort of warning. Was anything happening back in your day, like electrical storms, freak weather, patterns in the sky?" The Doctor wondered.

"Well, how should I know? Er, no. I don't think so, no." Donna stated.

"I can't remember anything either and I spent years on Earth."

"Oh, okay, never mind." The Doctor sighed, looking down.

"Although, there were the bees disappearing." Donna mentioned.

"The bees disappearing. The bees disappearing. The bees disappearing!" Gene and the Doctor shouted the last one together.

"How is that significant?"

"On Earth we had these insects. Some people said it was pollution or mobile phone signals." Donna shrugged.

"Or, they were going back home." Gene said working on the computer quickly.

"Back home where?"

"Planet Melissa Majoria." The Doctor said, helping Gene.

"Are you saying bees are aliens?"

"Don't be so daft. Not all of them. But if the migrant bees felt something coming, some sort of danger, and escaped? Tandocca." The Doctor said.

"The Tandocca Scale." The silver-haired lady said with wide eyes.

"Tandocca Scale is the series of wavelengths used as a carrier signals by migrant bees. Infinitely small. No wonder we didn't see it. It's like looking for a speck of cinnamon in the Sahara, but look, there it is. The Tandocca trail. The transmat that moved the planets was using the same wavelength, we can follow the path." Gene smiled.

"And find the Earth? Well, stop talking and do it."

"We are." The Doctor and Gene said in sync, heading for the TARDIS.

"I've got a blip. It's just a blip, but it's definitely a blip." The Doctor called to Donna. "See I can do smart things too!" He said to Gene.

"I know sweetheart. I'm just a bit faster sometimes." Gene smiled and winked at him.

"Then according to the Strictures of the Shadow Proclamation, I will have to seize your transport and your technology."

"Oh, really? What for?" The Doctor asked as Gene helped Donna into the TARDIS.

"Watch this." Gene winked at Donna before she went to the console.

"The planets were stolen with hostile intent. We are declaring war, Doctor, right across the universe, and you will lead us into battle."

"Right. Yes. Course I will. I'll just go and get you the key. Gene? Do you have that copy of the key?"

"Ooh…sorry, must have lost it." Gene sighed, flipping one last switch.

"Sorry!" The Doctor called out. "Lost it, but I promise to bring you a copy…never." The Doctor chuckled, closing the door just before the TARDIS took off.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"It's stopped." Gene said, sounding confused.

"What do you mean? Is that good or bad? Where are we?" Donna wondered.

"The Medusa Cascade. I came here when I was just a kid, ninety years old. It was the center of a rift in time and space." The Doctor said, showing it to Donna on the scanner.

"So, where are the 27 planets?"

"Nowhere. The Tandocca Trail stops dead. End of the line." Gene said, Donna could tell she was frustrated, coming to an end in her genius.

"So what do we do? Doctor, what do we do? Now don't do this to me. No, don't. Don't do this to me. Not now. Tell me, what are we going do? You never give up. Please." Donna begged when he looked down, not knowing what to do. "Gene? Please tell me you have an idea."

"I'm sorry, Donna…" Gene frowned, putting her arm around the Doctor, he hated it when he couldn't help people and she knew it. He leaned into her side, taking in her comfort with a small sigh.

The phone rang a moment later.

"Phone!" The Doctor called out.

"Doctor, phone." Gene picked it up.

"Martha, is that you? Jack?" Gene was silent for a minute. "Oh that's brilliant. It's a signal." Gene smiled.

"Can we follow it? Donna asked. The Doctor pulled out his stethoscope.

"Oh, just watch me."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Got it. Locking on!" The Doctor cheered, flipping a switch. He flashed a slightly smug smile at Gene. She'd really been a star today, always on her toes, it made him want to be that much better for her. She smiled warmly at him and pulled him close by his lapels.

"You're brilliant, my love." She promised before she kissed him thoroughly.

"Ehemm… Saving the world." Donna stated.

"Busy." Gene muttered before pressing her lips back to the Doctor's.

"The hell you are!" Donna shouted.

"Alright…" Gene sighed, pulling away from the breathless Doctor. "Later." She winked.

"Oh, God…" Donna said, shaking her head.

"Er…right…" The Doctor said, shaking his head and catching his breath. "We're travelling through time. One second in the future. The phone call's pulling us through. Three, two, one." He and Gene finished with the console and the whole TARDIS shook. The three of them shouted in shock. Then Gene saw it,27 planets popping up on the scanner. The TARDIS stopped shaking.

"Twenty seven planets. And there's the Earth. But why couldn't we see them?" Donna wondered.

"The entire Medusa Cascade has been put a second out of sync with the rest of the universe. Perfect hiding place. Tiny little pocket of time. But we found them. Ooo, ooo, ooo, what's that? Hold on, hold on. Some sort of Subwave Network." The Doctor commented, suddenly faces filled the scanner.

"Jack!" Gene shouted, a huge smile filler her face.

"Where the hell have you been?" Jack asked.

"Snogging." Donna stated, pointing to Gene and the Doctor.

"Oh, how typical. I told you, they never stop. It's like, oh look the worlds going to end, let's make out." Jack rolled his eyes.

"We do not!"

"Do too!" A chorus of voices chimed in.

"You could try to make it to your room sometimes as well…just saying." Jack added.

"You're one to talk." Gwen said, looking at Jack and Ianto.

"Oh, shut up, this is important. Doctor, it's the Daleks." Jack said in a sober voice.

"It's the Daleks. They're taking people to their spaceship." Sarah Jane said.

"It's not just Dalek Caan." Martha added.

"Sarah Jane. Who's that boy? There's Torchwood. Oh, they're brilliant. And Martha!" Gene smiled at her friend.

"Look at you all, you clever people." The Doctor smiled.

"Hi, Jack." Donna waved.

"Hey, cutie." Jack replied with a smile. Ianto sighed heavily and shook his head.

"I don't mean to come across as being rude, but who are you?" Sarah Jane asked, looking at Gene. "Am I to presume you're the famous Gene Cooper I've been hearing about?"

"The very same." Gene smiled. "I've heard all about you Sarah Jane, you're brilliant!" Gene giggled. "Sorry you haven't met me, I'm always a bit backwards."

"But she was at the wedding." Jack said, confused.

"Jack, when do I do anything the straight-forward way?" Gene asked.

"True." He laughed. He'd been so afraid about the Daleks…but now that he saw Gene and the Doctor, he felt calm…at peace. He knew things would be fine.

"It's like an outer space Facebook." Donna stated.

"Everyone except Rose." The Doctor frowned. The scanner suddenly went black.

"We've lost them." Donna said.

"No, no, no, no, no. There's another signal coming through. There's someone else out there. Hello? Can you hear me? Rose?" The Doctor wondered.

"Your voice is different, and yet its arrogance is unchanged." The scanner came to life, showing them Davros. "Welcome to my new empire, Doctor. It is only fitting that you should bear witness to the resurrection and the triumph of Davros, lord and creator of the Dalek race."

"Doctor?" Donna asked gently. "Gene?"

"Have you nothing to say?"

"Doctor, it's all right. We're, we're in the Tardis. We're safe." Donna soothed.

"But you were destroyed. In the very first year of the Time War, at the Gates of Elysium." The Doctor said. "We saw your command ship fly into the jaws of the Nightmare Child."

"We tried to save you." Gene said, no one deserved that fate, not even the Daleks.

"But it took one stronger than you, stronger than both of you, Dalek Caan himself."

"I flew into the wild and fire. I danced and died a thousand times."

"Emergency Temporal Shift took him back into the Time War itself."

"But that's impossible. The entire War is timelocked. I made sure of it. I died twice to make sure it happened." Gene stated. "I was there. It was impossible to leave the Time War."

"And yet he succeeded. Oh, it cost him his mind, but imagine. A single, simple Dalek succeeded where Emperors and Time Lords have failed. A testament, don't you think, to my remarkable creations?"

"I wouldn't call them remarkable." Gene muttered.

"And you made a new race of Daleks…" The Doctor stated.

"I gave myself to them, quite literally. Each one grown from a cell of my own body." Davros' body was falling apart, his organs showing. "New Daleks. True Daleks. I have my children, Doctor. What do you have, now?"

"Me!" Gene said stubbornly.

"After all this time, everything we saw, everything we lost, I have only one thing to say to you. Bye!" He said, flipping a switch and sending the TARDIS off as Gene disconnected Davros.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Like a ghost town." Donna commented.

"Too quiet…something's wrong." Gene whispered as they stepped in front of a church.

"Sarah Jane said they were taking the people. What for? Think, Donna. When you met Rose in that parallel world, what did she say?"

"Just, the darkness is coming."

"Anything else?" The Doctor asked.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Donna wondered. Gene smiled when she saw Rose and then hesitated…Rose would hate her. The Doctor beamed though and he ran.

"DOCTOR!" Gene screamed, knowing what was coming a moment too late.

"Exterminate." A ray hit the Doctor and his whole body lit up before he fell to the ground. Jack appeared and destroyed the Dalek as Gene, Donna, and Rose all ran for the Doctor. Rose made it there first.

"I've got you. It missed you. Look, it's me, Doctor."

"Rose." The Doctor commented simply.

"Hi." Rose laughed slightly.

"Long time no see."

"Yeah. Been busy, you know." The Doctor groaned just as Gene reached his side. "Don't die. Oh, my God. Don't die. Oh my god, don't die."

"Doctor…sh…take a deep breath. I've got you, do you hear me?" Gene asked, looking him in the eyes seriously. Tears were making her eyes glassy, but she tried not to let them fall. River had warned her about this…she said a worse day was coming before it got better again.

"Gene…" The Doctor sighed, reaching up to caress her face. "Too soon."

"Get him into the TARDIS, quick. Move." Jack insisted.

"Not yet." Gene promised. "Come on!"

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"What, what do we do? There must be some medicine or something."

"Just step back. Rose, do as I say, and get back. He's dying and you know what happens next." Jack said, pulling her back. "Gene…?"

"It won't hurt me… It's going to happen." Gene said. "It can't… I won't let it."

"Gene!" Jack protested, wanting to pull her back.

"Give the genius a fucking minute okay!? It's enough stress already!" Gene shouted at him. Jack instantly backed off. He knew not to mess with Gene anymore. She wouldn't listen.

"What do you mean? He can't. Is he going to? Like Gene did?"

"Oh, no. I came all this way." Rose frowned, tears in her eyes.

"Like Gene, yeah?" Donna asked.

"No…he'll really change. Gene was just luck…" Jack said sadly as the Doctor's hands began to glow.

"It's starting..." the Doctor said, looking at Gene with wide eyes.

"But you can't!" Rose protested.

"I'm sorry, it's too late. I'm regenerating." He reached out to touch Gene. "I don't want to… I'm not done yet…"

"Stay with me." Gene begged, grabbing his hands.

"You are brilliant…so brilliant, Gene. Remember me…please."

"I'll never forget." She promised, squeezing his hands as his whole body turned gold.

_His hand! _Gene shouted in her head, her eyes widening, tears of joy streaking down her face. She had an idea.

* * *

**Much Love to you!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own Doctor Who...**

**To the reviewer(s):**

**Misplaced Levity: I am glad that Gene and Koschei knew each other first as well, it's more unexpected. I like it. I love Gene's time-line. I would love to just sit down and map it all out. I think it would be brilliant! I don't have the patience though. I can write a novel that's messed up but not a time-line.**

**I'msorrymylove: You play flute? I wish i did. I'm a clarinet, piano, saxophone, trumpet person... I really want to learn Violin! :)**

**Zealia: Gene's a bit more level-headed this time.**

**ElectraMackenzie: I'll miss Matt too, but David has always been my Doctor. I can't wait to see what Peter brings to the table!**

** 'ssydney: I hope you like it!**

**Skidney1: haha, I know the feeling. :)**

**MidnightDarkskiesbluemoon: I wanted to...but then I decided against it. It's wibbly-wobbly. I'll probably write it at some point. :) Umm... 'is this going to the fifth- 7th or not just so I know' Huh? Am I being silly asking what you meant? I feel like it should be obvious. Sorry...again with the long day thing. **

* * *

Journey's End

_Doctor, you are never going to believe how smart I am._ Gene smiled, taking steps back.

_I love you._ The Doctor replied before he turned, the golden light flooding into the jar that contained his spare hand. He let out a sigh of relief when all of the regeneration energy left him and turned to everyone else. "Now then. Where were we?" The Doctor asked. Gene smiled while Jack, Rose, and Donna's jaws nearly hit the floor. "Oh, I know." He wrapped his arms around Gene and kissed her thoroughly. Rose's face filled with hurt and anger. Gene, the woman who had been like a sister to her, had taken the Doctor for herself, taken Rose's Doctor. "You are the most brilliant, beautiful woman in all of space and time." The Doctor said lovingly, holding Gene close.

"Enough, you two. I can't take it anymore." Jack complained.

"Yes, indeed." Donna agreed. Gene and the Doctor smiled, pulling away slowly. He looked at her and slowly wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"It's alright… I'm not going anywhere. You're not getting rid of me that easy."

"I _did_ attempt to warn you."

"I know." He smiled and kissed his cheek before he looked down at his hand that was glowing bright gold. "There now." He smiled and blew away the regeneration energy. "You see? Used the regeneration energy to heal myself, but soon as I was done, I didn't need to change. I didn't want to. Why would I? Look at me."

"Sexy…" Gene smiled, the Doctor smiled and winked at her.

"So, to stop the energy going all the way, I siphoned off the rest into a handy bio-matching receptacle, namely my hand. My hand there. My handy spare hand. Remember? Christmas Day, Sycorax. Lost my hand in a sword fight? That's my hand. What do you think?" The Doctor asked Rose with a small smile.

"You're still you?" Rose asked, doing her best not to glare at Gene. She thought she might still have a chance, maybe Gene was his rebound from her.

"I'm still me." The Doctor said, hugging Rose. Donna and Jack hugged each other. Jack then went to Gene and pulled her into a hug.

"You and I will need to talk when this is over."

"I know. I could see it in your face." Gene nodded into his chest. She pulled away suddenly, feeling uneasy.

"Gene? What is it?" The Doctor asked, letting go of Rose and looking at her.

"Oh, no…" Gene said, everything in the TARDIS went dead in an instant.

"They've got us. Power's gone. Some kind of chronon loop." The Doctor stated, worried, but still in control. The TARDIS jerked. Gene started to work instantly working to bring something-anything-back to life in the TARDIS.

"I saved the scanner, I couldn't do much else."

"Brilliant, my love." The Doctor kissed her temple gently and looked at the scanner with her. "You are on top of it today."

"Maybe tonight too." Gene said with a small smirk. The Doctor smiled, that was his Gene, she was back.

"You two! Stop it!" Jack stated, covering his ears. Gene winked at him.

"Again with the flirting when the world's about to end, just like old times." Donna smiled at Gene, who suddenly realized it. Donna was talking about before she'd lost the babies…Gene smiled, it still hurt, it hurt like hell, but she was stronger, she would make it even if she always missed her kids. "I'm actually sort of proud now that I think of it." Gene hugged Donna.

"I wouldn't have made it without you." Gene promised. "You saved me…you really did, Donna Noble."

"No problem." Donna smiled at her.

"Anyway, sorry to break up the emotional reunion…but the matter is pressing. There's a massive Dalek ship at the center of the planets. They're calling it the Crucible. Guess that's our destination." Jack said, just as proud of Gene as everyone else (who knew about her babies) was.

"You said these planets were like an engine. But what for?" Donna asked.

"Rose, you've been in a parallel world. That world's running ahead of this universe. You've seen the future. What was it?" The Doctor wondered.

"It's the darkness." Rose answered solemnly.

"The stars were going out." Donna added.

"One by one. We looked up at the sky and they were just dying. Basically, we've been building this, er, this travel machine, this, this er, dimension cannon, so I could. Well, so I could—"

"What?" the Doctor wondered.

"So I could come back." She blushed. "Shut up. Anyway, suddenly, it started to work and the dimensions started to collapse. Not just in our world, not just in yours, but the whole of reality. Even the Void was dead. Something is destroying everything."

"In that parallel world, you said something about me." Donna commented.

"The dimension cannon could measure timelines, and it's, it's weird, Donna, but they all seemed to converge on you." Rose pointed to her.

"But why me? I mean, what have I ever done? I'm a temp from Chiswick."

"Because you turned left Donna. You're the most important woman in the universe. You save the Doctor, you kept me out of an asylum, you saved whole planets, Donna, you are amazing." Gene told her seriously.

"I'm just—"

"No, you are amazing. I've been around the block a few times and you're up there, Donna. Besides, who else has called me a bitch and survived? You're a legend." Donna laughed at that. The scanned beeped loudly and everyone sobered up.

"The Dalek Crucible. All aboard. We'll have to go out. Because if we don't, they'll get in."

"You told me nothing could get through those doors." Rose commented.

"You've got extrapolator shielding." Jack agreed.

"Last time we fought the Daleks, they were scavengers and hybrids, and mad. But this is a fully-fledged Dalek Empire, at the height of its power. Experts at fighting TARDISes, they can do anything. Right now, that wooden door is just wood." The Doctor said.

"Even if we had power… We wouldn't last long." Gene added. Donna heard a heartbeat in her ears, thumping away and she looked around, distractedly.

"What about your dimension jump?" Jack asked Rose.

"It needs another twenty minutes. And anyway, I'm not leaving." Rose insisted.

"What about your teleport?"

"Went down with the power loss." Gene answered for Jack, if I had four minutes to fix it… I would."

"Right then. All of us together. Yeah. Donna?" The Doctor called.

"Donna?" Gene asked worriedly, wrapping her arms around Donna, comfortingly.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry. There's nothing else we can do." The Doctor told her sadly.

"No, I know." Donna nodded.

"Daleks." Rose sighed.

"Oh, God." Jack said, closing his eyes. Gene hugged him gently, hoping to comfort him. He smiled at her.

"It's been good, though, hasn't it? All of us. All of it. Everything we did. You were brilliant." He said to Donna. "And you were brilliant." He nodded to Jack. "And you were brilliant. Blimey." He smiled at Rose before his eyes met Gene. "And you." He said, grabbing her hands. "You never do anything in the right order…but when you are there everything's perfect. You…"

"Hey…" Gene said, grabbing his face. "We'll be fine. I promise… It will work out. You just found me stranger, and I'm not letting you go."

"We still on for tonight then?"

Gene laughed and cute little laugh. "Yeah…it's a date." He smiled and kissed her cheek before he began to lead his companions out into the Crucible. The Doctor, Rose, and Jack headed out, but Gene looked at Donna.

"Are you alright?"

"I can hear something…a beat."

"What sort of beat?" Gene asked with wide eyes.

"Like a heart-beat…but it's…not normal.

8Crucible8

"Daleks reign supreme. All hail the Daleks! Daleks reign supreme. All hail the Daleks! Daleks reign supreme. All hail the Daleks! Daleks reign supreme. All hail the Daleks!"

"Behold, Doctor. Behold the might of the true Dalek race."

"Donna, Gene! You're no safer in there." The TARDIS door slammed shut. "What?"

8TARDIS8

"Doctor?" Gene called, running to the door.

"Doctor? What have you done?" Donna called, banging on the door.

"Doctor what's happened?" Gene called. "The TARDIS…I don't know what she's doing."

8Crucible8

"It wasn't me. I didn't do anything." The Doctor replied. _Gene, you need to get out… Please. _He stood at the door, his hand right where he knew Gene's was.

8TARDIS8

"Oi! Oi, I'm not staying behind!"

"You can't fight the Daleks without me!" Gene added in protest. "She won't let me out, Doctor. We can't get out!" Gene said, running her sonic over the keyhole with no luck.

8Crucible8

"What did you do?!" The Doctor asked the red Dalek angrily.

"This is not of Dalek origin."

8TARDIS8

"Doctor!" Donna screamed.

"Doctor…you can't help us…" Gene whispered. "Donna…" Gene held out her hand to her companion and Donna looked at her with wide eyes.

"No, Doctor!" Donna shouted again, banging on the door.

8Crucible8

"Stop it! She's my friend. And my Mate is in there! Now open the door and let them out!" The Doctor was angry, furious.

"This is Time Lord treachery."

"Me? The door just closed on its own."

"Nevertheless, the TARDIS is a weapon and it will be destroyed." A trapdoor opened in the floor and the TARDIS began to fall.

"GENE!" The Doctor screamed.

_Doctor…it'll be okay… Just… I love you alright? _Gene's consciousness suddenly was cut off from his, she'd been knocked out, she was still alive.

"What are you doing? Bring it back! What have you done? Where's it going?"

"The Crucible has a heart of Z-neutrino energy. The TARDIS will be deposited into the core."

"You can't. You've taken the defenses down. It'll be torn apart!" The Doctor shouted. His hearts. Gene… Gene was in the TARDIS. Gene was going to die.

"But Donna's still in there!"

"Let Donna and Gene go! Let my Mate go! Please!"

"The females and the TARDIS will perish together. Observe. The last child of Gallifrey is powerless." The Daleks showed him the image of the TARDIS burning in the core of the ship.

"Please. I'm begging you. I'll do anything! Put me in there place. You can do anything to me, I don't care, just get her out of there! Please! My Mate…I beg you…" The Doctor was in tears, his hearts were breaking.

"The Doctor has a Mate. We are destroying everything he cares for. All hail the Daleks! All hail the Daleks!"

8TARDIS8

"Gene?" Donna asked, looking down at the unconscious girl who had hit her head when the TARDIS had fallen. "Gene?" Gene opened her eyes slowly and started to sit up when the TARDIS shook, fires creeping up the walls. Donna fell back, her hand hitting the jar that held the Doctor's hand.

"Donna!" Gene shouted, seeing the golden energy and knowing what it meant for Donna. She moved quickly to Donna's side, holding her head in her hands. "Sh, be calm! Listen to me and only me." Gene insisted. "I'm going to have to stop this before it's too much for you…" Gene said, closing her eyes and concentrating as the jar behind them broke.

"Before what's too much?"

"The meta-crisis." Gene said, working her way quickly through Donna's mind.

8Crucible8

"You are connected to the TARDIS. Now feel it die. Feel your Mate die. Feel her burn."

8TARDIS8

"Meta-what?" Donna asked. "What's that hand doing?" Donna asked, looking at the twitching hand. The hand began to grow a new body as the golden light burned in the TARDIS, brighter and brighter.

"Meta-crisis… Your head should be fine… I'll tell you what though, my head hurts. That fall was _not_ okay."

"It's you!" Donna shouted when she saw a new version of the Doctor, lying on the floor.

"Oh, yes!" 10 said smiling up at her.

"You're naked…" Donna commented. "Not as thin as I thought…" Donna said, looking him up and down.

"Donna!" Gene slapped her over the back of her head. "He's mine."

"Well, technically the other one's yours, but the same concept applies." He looked down, suddenly realizing he was indeed naked. "I should probably put on clothes."

"Yes…" Gene nodded.

8Crucible8

"Total TARDIS destruction in ten rels. Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one." The TARDIS vanished. "The TARDIS has been destroyed. Now tell me, Doctor. What do you feel? Anger? Sorrow? Despair?"

"Yeah."

"Then if emotions are so important, surely we have enhanced you?"

"Yeah? Feel this you bastard!" Jack shouted, pulling out a revolver and shooting the Dalek.

"Exterminate!" Jack's body lit up before he fell to the ground.

"Jack. Oh, my God. Oh, no." Rose ran to him.

"He shouldn't have done that…" Gene commented.

"Gene!" The Doctor turned and hugged her. "How?"

"I may have bashed my head, but I know how to fix one of these… Found it in a spare room." On her wrist was a vortex manipulator. "Very bad for you, and they broke it as soon as I landed, not very nice." Gene said, taking it off and dropping it next to Jack with a small wink.

_Donna?_

_Fine. _Gene smiled at him.

"Good." He said kissing her cheek.

"They killed him and you two are chatting!" Rose shouted angrily.

"I know. I'm sorry." The Doctor said, grabbing her.

"How did you survive?" A Dalek asked Gene angrily.

"Very carefully. You haven't killed me thus far, what makes you think you'll win now?"

"Escort them to the Vault."

"There's nothing we can do." The Doctor said to Rose. "Come on."

"They are the playthings of Davros now." Jack winked at Gene before she was escorted away.

8DWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Across the entire universe. Never stopping, never faltering, never fading. People and planets and stars will become dust, and the dust will become atoms, and the atoms will become nothing. And the wavelength will continue, breaking through the Rift at the heart of the Medusa Cascade into every dimension, every parallel, every single corner of creation. This is my ultimate victory, Doctor! The destruction of reality itself!" Davros shouted.

"Ignore me while I sit down and wait, it might be a few minutes." Gene stated, sitting down in her beam and folding her arms across her chest. She hated Daleks with a burning passion, but she knew she could out smart them, if she just waited.

"How could you leave Donna behind?" Rose asked Gene angrily.

"I had no other choice." Gene stated. "Only had enough power for one."

"You should have sent her."

"Yes." Gene agreed simply.

"Then why would you let an innocent girl die?!"

"Because I had no choice. I needed to be here, now." Gene defended.

"Is your head alright?"

"Getting less fuzzy." Gene told the Doctor. "I'm healing…slowly, actually really slow compared to normal…might have a concussion."

"Ouch." The Doctor commented. "That's going to leave a mark."

"You're not kidding. I hate concussions." Gene looked up at the screen. "Four, three, two, one…"

"This message is for the Dalek Crucible. Repeat. Can you hear me?" Martha asked as the screen came to life.

"You are on fire today." The Doctor smiled at Gene.

"I have good days… Knowing me I won't _see_ anything for a year. It comes in strides." Rose couldn't stand it, how was Gene so casual about this, she'd started off so nice, how'd she gone so callous and greedy?

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Come on then, boys. We've got twenty seven planets to send home. Activate magnetron." Donna called.

"Stop this at once!" Davros protested. Jack came out of the TARDIS with two very large guns.

"You alright, Gene?" Jack asked.

"Go ahead." Gene said, saluting him, knowing what he meant. _'Do you mind if I shot them?'_

_"_Mickey!" He called, throwing a gun to Mickey.

"You will desist!" Mickey pointed his gun at Davros.

"Just stay where you are, mister."

"Out of the way." Jack said, pushing a helpless Dalek out of the way.

"Good to see you again." Sarah Jane said to Rose as they moved another Dalek out of the way.

"Oh, you too." Rose smiled.

"Ready? And reverse." Donna, Gene, and both of the Doctors worked in sync.

"Off you go, Clom." The Doctor smiled.

"Back home, Adipose Three." 10 smiled.

"Shallacatop and Pyrovillia!" Donna beamed.

"The Lost Moon of Poosh!" Gene giggled.

"We need more power!" Gene called.

"Is anyone going to tell us what's going on?" Rose asked.

"He poured all his regeneration energy into his spare hand. I touched the hand, and he grew out of that but that fed back into me. But, it just stayed dormant in my head till the synapses got that little extra spark, kicking them into life. Thank you, Davros! Part human, part Time Lord. And I got the best bit of the Doctor. I got his mind." Donna said triumphantly. The Doctor looked at Gene worriedly.

_Took care of it. _Gene smiled back.

"So there's three of you?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Three Doctors?" Rose asked in awe.

"I can't tell you what I'm thinking right now." Jack said, elbowing Gene.

"Jack!" Gene slapped him.

"Sorry, Mummy." Jack 'teased'.

"Not funny!" Gene retorted.

"I thought it was."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Davros? Come with us. We promise we can save you." The Doctor and Gene said, holding out their hands to him through the fire.

"Never forget, Doctor, you did this. I name you. Forever, you are the Destroyer of the Worlds!"

"Davros, please!" Gene called out, it was her kindest tone. The tone that could melt killers' hearts.

"The same goes for you! You did this!" The flames consumed him and Gene turned into the Doctor's chest, burying her face there. Safe in his arms.

"One will still die." Caan warned. The Doctor closed the door and looked at Gene.

"Are you alright?"

"Bit fuzzy in the head still, but I'm fine." Gene promised, looking up at him. He kissed her forehead gently. Jack looked on with a small smile on his face, that sort of sweetness and love was allowed…much more than that…not okay.

"Better?"

"Much." She smiled. Rose, did not.

"And off we go." The Doctor said, going to the console.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Now then, you lot. Sarah, hold that down. Mickey, you hold that. Because you know why this TARDIS always is always rattling about the place?"

"You threw the handbook into a supernova." Gene called out casually.

"Not funny." The Doctor flashed a look at her. "Rose? That, there. It's designed to have six pilots, and I have to do it single handed."

"Lies!" Gene called out.

"Okay, not anymore, but still. Martha, keep that level. Jack, there you go, steady that. Now we can fly this thing. No, Jackie. No, no. Not you. Don't touch anything. Just stand back." Jackie frowned and backed away. "Like it's meant to be flown. We've got the Torchwood Rift looped around the TARDIS by Mister Smith, and we're going to fly Planet Earth back home. Right then. Off we go!"

"Move a little more this way." Gene said to Sarah Jane, gently moving her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Gene." Sarah Jane said, holding out her free hand.

"Lovely to see you again." Gene smiled, shaking Sarah Jane's hand.

"What?" Sarah Jane asked as Gene continued around the console, watching everyone.

"Don't worry Sarah… She's like that with everyone. She'll know you before you know she exists." Jack smiled.

"That's really good, Jack. I think you're the best." Donna mentioned, smiling at him. They all let out a sigh of relief when the Earth was back in its proper place. Hugs went all around. Jack flung his arms around Gene happily. He swung her around before setting her down and kissing the top of her head. Instantly Gene felt the Doctor's arms around her. She smiled and hugged him back tightly.

"You were brilliant."

"So were you." Gene smiled, kissing him.

8DWDWDWDWDW8

"You know, you act like such a lonely man. But look at you. You've got the biggest family on Earth." Sarah Jane commented hugging the Doctor. "I am so glad I got to meet you, Gene. He spoke of you when we last met, and I swore I saw a glint in his eye when he did so. I didn't know you'd be his true Mate! God…I'm so happy for both of you. And I'm really glad I got to meet you." Sarah Jane pulled Gene into a hug. "Oh! Got to go. He's only fourteen. It's a long story. And thank you!"

"Sarah Jane!" Gene called out.

"Yes?"

"If you get an invitation in about a few weeks…do RSVP, we'd be happy to have you."

"Of course! By you two!"

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Gene?" Jack asked across the TARDIS.

"Yes?" Gene wondered.

"Can we talk really quick?"

"Of course." Gene grabbed Jack's hand and followed him into a corridor in the TARDIS. "What do you need?"

"Don't come after me until you've changed."

"What?" Gene asked.

"At some point in the future you're going to regenerate, come visit me then. Not that I don't want to see you before hand, I really do. But make sure you visit after you've changed, for sure."

"Of course." Gene smiled, hugging him.

"By the way…we found out how you ended up with the Doctor."

"I fell down an elevator shaft." Gene commented dryly.

"Yeah… I might have accidently fired a gun that snapped the balance off that was holding you up…so you fell." Jack said. "You fell because Torchwood showed up."

"In spite of the terror I felt… I'm glad you did." Gene smiled. "I did some research, you know."

"Did you? And the results?" Jack wondered. "Are you my mummy?"

"Yes, Jack, I am your mummy." Gene smiled. Jack wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"I have the best mother in the universe!" Jack beamed.

"And I have a wonderful son…who's a bit too fond of guns, but otherwise—"

"Hey, someone had to have that gene in the family." Jack defended.

"Indeed. I'm an American, I don't think guns are bad in the hands of smart people."

"Am I smart?"

"Thus far?" Gene smiled. "Oh, and hide this in your pocket." She said, holding out a completely fine Vortex Manipulator. "He's going to bust yours up… I want you to be safe though. Gosh, I haven't even had you yet and I'm the over-protective mom."

"Wouldn't have you any other way, even though he's going to be a bit cross with you when he finds out."

"When he finds out what?" Gene asked innocently. They both laughed before they walked into the console room, hand-in-hand.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"I told you, no teleport." The Doctor said, using his sonic to break Jack's Vortex Manipulator. Jack was very surprised when Gene kept a calm face as he did this. "And, Martha, get rid of that Osterhagen thing, eh? Save the world one more time."

"Consider it done."

"That's my Martha." Gene smiled, hugging Martha.

"I didn't ask in the chaos…but you were pregnant." Martha said. "What happened?"

"I lost them." Gene answered.

"I'm sorry." Martha frowned. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine." Gene smiled very slightly. Martha pulled away and Jack hugged her.

"I'm going to miss you." He kissed her cheek and pulled away.

"Stay out of trouble, mister." Gene warned.

"Yes, mummy." Jack smiled. He hugged the Doctor and kissed his cheek as well. "See you two later." Martha and Jack walked away together.

"Oi, where are you going?" The Doctor asked as Mickey walked past him.

"Well, I'm not stupid. I can work out what happens next. And hey, I had a good time in that parallel world, but my gran passed away. Nice and peaceful. She spent her last years living in a mansion. There's nothing there for me now, certainly not Rose." Mickey shrugged.

"What will you do?" Gene asked.

"Anything. Brand new life. Just you watch. See you, boss. Nice to see you, Gene. Hey, you two!" He called after Martha.

"Martha!" Gene shouted.

"Yes?"

"Smith and Jones!" Gene called back.

"What?"

"I don't know!" Gene shouted back. "I just felt the need to say it!" Gene laughed.

"See ya, Gene!" Martha giggled, walking with Mickey and Jack on her arms.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Oh, fat lot of good this is. Back of beyond. Bloody Norway? I'm going to have to phone your father. He's on the nursery run. I was pregnant, do you remember? Had a baby boy." Jackie told the Doctors.

"Oh, brilliant. What did you call him?" 10 asked.

"Doctor."

"Really?" 10 asked with wide eyes.

"No, you plum. He's called Tony."

"Hold on, this is the parallel universe, right?" Rose asked.

"You're back home." The Doctor nodded.

"And the walls of the world are closing again, now that the Reality Bomb never happened. It's dimensional retroclosure. See, I really get that stuff now." Gene smiled at Donna and patted her on the back.

"No, but I spent all that time trying to find you. I'm not going back now." Rose stated. "I came back for you."

"I'm sorry, but—"

"Sorry? Sorry!?" Rose asked angrily. "I come back and you're in Gene's arms all comfy and flirty! And you're _just _sorry?"

"Why would I have to be more than sorry?" The Doctor asked, looking at Gene for answers.

"I told you… I warned you long ago, Doctor, when you first met me… She loves you, Doctor."

"He was mine! I've known him longer than you have! I loved him first! I put him back together again."

"No you didn't, Rose!"

"Shut up! You have nothing, absolutely nothing on me! I am better for him."

"Rose…"

"I thought you were my friend! I thought that you of all people would be constant, but you weren't. You went off and changed yourself, gave me whiplash. Then you acted like you owned him! He wasn't yours to take!"

"Rose, you are beautiful…but you're so wrong." Gene said in her kindest voice. The Doctor nearly winced, if anyone could make you feel bad it was Gene using that tone in a fight, she'd done it to him several times. She didn't use that tone to be cruel, but it always left him feeling like he was so small in the end.

"How can I be wrong?"

"Rose, I'm a Time Lady. I've known the Doctor before he called himself the Doctor. I was there in the war…and I'm sorry, but I've loved him since the day I met him. I've died for him three times… I've waited for him."

"I waited for him too! I helped to fix him after the war."

"Honey, you're like a little sister to me and I never wanted to hurt you, but I really had no choice as to whether I loved him or not. We're Mates, Rose, two Time Lords cut from the same soul. We're meant to be together." She put her hand on the right side of her chest. "This heart beats for him, just for him, no one else, just as one of his hearts beats for me. We are perfect for each other Rose, and I'm so sorry you fell in love with someone you couldn't have, because he is perfect…he really is."

"You stole him from me!"

"She didn't." The Doctor protested. "She did her best not to sway me. She spared your feelings, but I couldn't help but fall in love with her. She made me feel…alive." The Doctor grabbed Gene's hand and smiled at her. Gene smiled back.

"But! The day you came here! You said—"

"I said Rose Tyler."

"Finish it! Say what you were going to say!"

"Don't do this to yourself, Rose." Gene said, looking at the girl who was nearly in tears.

"Rose…you were only ever a sister to me, nothing more. A beautiful, smart, funny, kind little sister that I cherished with both of my hearts."

"Finish, the sentence."

"You were brilliant…so brilliant…"

Rose looked away, unable to take it.

A sister…nothing more.

"Doctor?"

"Yes?" both Doctor's asked at the same time.

"You," Gene said, grabbing 10's shirt. She pulled him into a kiss. "I'm sorry."

"I know." He nodded when he pulled away.

"You have to stay here. But I have to ask…"

"You never have to ask, Gene." 10 nodded. "I understand why I have to stay…and what I should do while I'm here."

"Just…be happy. Okay? Promise me?"

"I promise." 10 smiled. Gene pulled him into a tight hug before letting him go.

"Go on then, do big things, you're good at that." Gene frowned and looked at Rose. "Rose…I'm so sor—"

"Don't, just don't." Rose said walking away. The Doctor put his hand on Gene's shoulder comfortingly.

_You did what you could…_

"Time to go." Donna called.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"I thought we could try the planet Felspoon. Just because. What a good name, Felspoon. Apparently, it's got mountains that sway in the breeze. Mountains that move. Can you imagine?"

"And how do you know that?"

"Because it's in your head. And if it's in your head, it's in mine." Donna smiled.

"And how does that feel?"

"Brilliant! Fantastic! Molto bene!" Donna grinned.

"Is she going to be alright?" The Doctor wondered.

"Donna will be fine…but I couldn't stop all of it." Gene sighed. "It's tiring isn't it?"

"What?"

"Having that much in your head?"

"Yes…it sort of is."

"I understand. When I was human my Time Lady brain didn't convert right. I had most of the thought processes of a Time Lord in a human body…oh the headaches."

"I don't want to leave, I can deal with the headaches." Donna protested.

"I saved as much of your mind as I could, but I don't know what could happen if we excite your mind too much. I never told anyone but I used to have wretched nose bleeds after some of the adventures I went on when I was human. It hurts Donna, and I'm not going to be responsible for you hurting. You won't be able to take I as well as I did and I don't want you hurt. You could die, Donna."

"Can I still visit sometimes? Will you two visit? Will I be able to come along some days?"

"Oh, Donna…" Gene whispered tenderly, wrapping her arms around Donna. "Of course… But I'll be planning all of those trips, no mean adventures for you anymore. The Doctor would just get you into trouble." Gene chuckled.

"I'm going home aren't I?"

"Yeah…sorry." The Doctor said, flipping one last switch. They all stepped out into Donna's front yard and Donna frowned.

"So this is what I get, pouring rain." Donna scoffed before she looked at Gene and the Doctor. "I was going to travel with you lot forever."

"We would have loved to have you." Gene and the Doctor said in sync as Wilf ran outside.

"Donna!" He ran forward and hugged her. "You're alright!"

"Yeah, thanks to these two." Donna nodded.

"Are you going off again?" Wilf wondered.

"Actually, no." The Doctor answered when Donna couldn't. "She took my head into her own. If it hadn't been for Gene Donna would probably be dying."

"I saved her life, sir, not all of her mind though. She can't be exposed to the things we're exposed to every day. She can only get little tastes of it, or it will mess with her head a bit too much for her to handle. I did what I could, I really did."

"Don't apologize, you did good." Donna said, patting her arm.

"Of course, dear, you did all you could." Wilf smiled at her.

"Sorry about the rain as well… Atmospheric disturbance. Should take a while to clear up. Sorry." Gene sighed.

"Every night." Wilf promised. "We'll look at the stars and think of both of you."

"Thank you, sir."

"Call me Wilf, my dear."

"Wilf." Gene smiled. Gene hugged Donna and Donna put on a brave face. "I'll see you soon, Donna."

"We will, I promise." The Doctor smiled, hugging her.

"You be good, you two." Donna smiled and waved as the Doctor took Gene's hand.

"You too." Gene smiled before she and the Doctor stepped onto the TARDIS, setting themselves adrift.

"Hey…you did what you could." The Doctor said, lifting Gene's chin with a finger.

"Thank you, I needed that." Gene said smiling.

"I know you did." The Doctor wrapped his arms around her, humming Amazed into her ear as they swayed back and forth. Gene felt calm instantly. It was their song, she always loved it when he sang to her.

"Doctor?"

"Hmm?"

"I said I'd be on top of things tonight… Still up for it?" Gene asked with a smirk.

"Always."

* * *

**Much Love to you!**

**PS: If you didn't say AWWW with Jack and Gene, you have no soul.**

**Just saying.**

**:D**


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own Doctor Who...**

**To the reviewer(s):**

**Skidney: Thank you!  
****MidnightDarkskiesbluemoon: I am still thinking about doing Midnight, but I will not be doing The Doctor's Daughter. I don't think I'd do very well getting through that chapter because of how close it was to Gene losing the babies... I can't and won't go through that, because believe it or not, I actually have emotions! I may not show it, but it hurts me just as much as it hurts you guys when I write something sad... Yeah...so no Doctor's Daughter for me, sorry. We will have Planet of the Dead though!**

** 'sSydney: Well, she did promise... I mean she's not one to break promises...so yeah...**

**RosesMoon: Thank you! :D**

* * *

The Next Doctor

"I promise! A nice, easy Christmas trip this time." The Doctor said. "It'll be like a date, yes, very much so a date, you're not busy tonight are you?"

"Are you?" Gene asked.

"Unfortunately not... I've got a date."

"So do I…I'm sorry." Gene frowned.

"Oh…sorry to hear that." The Doctor said with a huge smile. "I promise, it's going to be amazing!"

"Are you sure it's going to be peaceful?"

"Of course I am!" The Doctor said, grabbing her hand and leading her to the door.

"Famous last words…" Gene sighed as they stepped out into the snow. Gene almost started to believe the Doctor, perhaps it would be a nice trip. There were carolers and people selling chestnuts and even children out and about. She started to relax a bit and smiled in the snow.

"See, I told you, everything would be fine." The Doctor smiled.

"Okay, maybe…" Gene sighed. "But I'm not quite sure yet."

"You there, boy. What day is this?" The Doctor asked. Gene laughed at the Scrooge impression.

"Christmas Eve, sir." A young boy told him as though it were obvious.

"What year?" The Doctor wondered.

"You thick or something?" The boy asked with a slight scoff.

"Oi. Just answer the question." The Doctor said just as Gene said: "Yes, he is a bit on the dim side."

"Year of our Lord 1851, sir."

"Right. Nice year. Bit dull."

"Don't say that—"

"Doctor! Doctor!" A woman called from somewhere nearby.

"Who, me?"

"And so much for the slow romantic date." Gene sighed before she looked up at the Doctor and smiled.

"Another adventure?" He asked cautiously. He knew that she liked to relax every once in a while, whereas he could live forever and never stop running.

_"You're a visionary…" Theta said in awe for what must have been the thirtieth time._

_"Yes, and inspired, do you have a problem with that?" Kaya asked._

_"No…"_

_"You ran." Kaya stated gently._

_"Yeah…well, yeah…" Theta agreed. He was ashamed of himself for the first time. He'd never been ashamed of the fact that he had ran until he'd learned that Kaya had been dragged away because she just couldn't stop looking, because she'd been inspired. But he felt warm when Kaya smiled at him._

_"You are _never_ going to stop running."_

"With you? Always." Gene smiled before they both took off. They quickly found the pretty black woman who had shouted for him.

"Don't worry, don't worry. Stand back. What have we got here?" The Doctor asked, looking at the double doors as something growled behind them.

"Something very nice, dear." Gene said sarcastically.

"Ooo. Okay, I've got it. Whatever's behind that door, I think you should get out of here."

"Doctor!" The girl called again.

"No, no. I'm standing right here. Hello." He waved at him.

"Don't be stupid. Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor." The Doctor answered.

"I'm Gene."

"Doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor." Gene insisted.

"Well, there can't be two of you." The woman said as a man ran up to her. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Right then. Don't worry. Stand back. What have we got here then?"

"Hold on, hold on. Who are you?" The Doctor asked with wide eyes.

"I'm the Doctor. Simply, the Doctor. The one, the only and the best. Rosita, give me the sonic screwdriver."

"The what?" Gene asked, reaching into her own pocket, holding hers in her hand.

"Now quickly, get back to the TARDIS."

"Back to the what?" Gene asked.

"If you could stand back, sir, ma'am. This is a job for a Time Lord."

"Job for a what lord?" The Doctor asked. The double doors opened and a creature on all-fours with a distinctive cyberman face snarled as it burst through the doors.

"Oh, that's different." The Doctor said with wide eyes.

"Oh, that's new." They both pointed their sonic screwdrivers at it.

"Allons-y!" They shouted together before they both froze and glanced at one-another. Gene looked back and forth between the two of them, utterly confused.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"You really don't recognize me?" The Doctor asked.

"Not at all."

"But you're the Doctor. The next Doctor." Gene knew for sure this man wasn't his next version…but maybe, maybe he was the twelfth version…possibly. "Or the next but one. A future Doctor anyway. No, no, don't tell me how it happened. Although, I hope I don't just trip over a brick. That'd be embarrassing. Then again, painless. Worse ways to go. Depends on the brick."

"I wouldn't let you trip over a brick." Gene promised.

"You're gabbling, sir. Now might I ask, who are you, exactly?"

"No, I'm, er, I'm just. Smith. John Smith and this is Gene Smith, the missus." Gene's eyes widened, his next version had called her that. It worried her. "But I've heard all about you, Doctor. Bit of a legend, if I say so myself."

"Modesty forbids me to agree with you, sir. But yes. Yes, I am."

"He's a bit full of himself too…" Gene muttered under his breath. "Might just be you."

"A legend with certain memories missing. Am I right?" The Doctor asked.

"How do you know that?"

"You've forgotten me and her." The Doctor looked at Gene with sad eyes. _How could I ever forget you? That's impossible._

"Great swathes of my life have been stolen away. When I turn my mind to the past, there's nothing."

"Not even me? Do you remember me?" Gene asked, feeling nervous, scared.

"Should I?" Gene's hearts broke.

"Going how far back?"

"Since the Cybermen. Masters of that hellish wall-scuttler and old enemies of mine, now at work in London town. You won't believe this, Mister Smith, but they are creatures from another world."

"Really? Wow." The Doctor said in a fake tone of amazement.

"It's said they fell onto London, out of the sky in a blaze of light. And they found me. Something was taken. And something was lost. What was I like, in the past?"

"I don't think I should say. Sorry. Got to be careful with memory loss. One wrong word—"

"It's strange, though. I talk of Cybermen from the stars and you don't blink, Mr. Smith. And neither do you Mrs. Smith."

"Ah, don't blink. Remember that? Whatever you do, don't blink? The blinking and the statues? Sally and the angels? And then with the…hotel…and the best days ever…well, I say days."

"Doctor." Gene coughed in warning.

"No?" The Doctor asked.

"You're a very odd man."

"Hmm, I still am. Something's wrong here." The Doctor said, grabbing on to Gene's hand, trying to soothe her. _I would never forget you._

_"_Oh, the funeral! The funeral's at two o'clock. It's been a pleasure, Mister Smith. Don't breathe a word of it."

"Oh, but can't I come with you?"

"It's far too dangerous, especially with your missus. Rest assured, I shall keep this city safe. Oh, and, er merry Christmas, Mister Smith."

"Merry Christmas, Doctor." The man started to walk away and Gene looked at the Doctor with a small smile on her face before they started to follow him.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"The story begins with the Cybermen. A long time away, and not so far from here, the Cybermen were fought, and they were beaten. And they were sent into a howling wilderness called The Void, locked inside forever more. But then a greater battle rose up, so great that everything inside the Void perished. But, as the walls of the world weakened, the last of the Cybermen must have fallen through the dimensions, back in time, to land here. And they found you." The Doctor explained pointing to the man who claimed to be the Doctor.

"I fought them, I know that. But what happened?"

"At the same time, another man came to London. Mister Jackson Lake. Plenty of luggage, money in his pocket. Maybe coming to town for the winter season, I don't know. But he found the Cybermen too. And just like you, exactly like you, he took hold of an infostamp." Gene explained.

"But he's dead. Jackson Lake is dead. The Cybermen murdered him."

"You said no body was ever found. And you kept all his suitcases, but you could never bring yourself to open them. I told you the answer was in the fob watch. Can I see?" The Doctor wondered. He took the watched and looked at the inscription. "J L. The watch is Jackson Lake's."

"Jackson Lake is you, sir?" Rosita asked.

"But I'm the Doctor." Jackson said.

"You became the Doctor because the infostamp you picked up was a book about one particular man." The Doctor said, projecting the inforstamp onto the wall, showing everyone all of his previous selves.

"The Cybermen's database. Stolen from the Daleks inside the Void, I'd say, but it's everything you could want to know about the Doctor."

"Except for me." Gene stated. "The cybermen at that time had no clue about me, they didn't know that I was the Doctor's Mate, they merely thought me a companion, I was inconsequential, compared to information on the Doctor, that's why I don't show up."

"That's you." Lake said, pointing to the image of the current Doctor.

"Time Lord, TARDIS, enemy of the Cybermen. The one and the only. You see, the infostamp must have backfired. Streamed all that information about me right inside your head."

"I am nothing but a lie." Jackson looked down.

"No." Gene said, touching his shoulder comfortingly. "Not at all. Infostamps are just facts and figures. All that bravery. Saving Rosita, defending London town, hmm? And the invention. Building a TARDIS. That's all you."

"And what else? Tell me what else."

"There's still something missing, isn't there?" The Doctor stated, Gene looked down.

"I demand you tell me, sir. Tell me what they took!"

"Sorry. Really, I am so sorry, but that's an awful lot of luggage for one man. Because an infostamp is plain technology. It's not enough to make a man lose his mind. What you suffered is called a fugue. A fugue state, where the mind just runs away because it can't bear to look back. You wanted to become someone else, because Jackson Lake had lost so much."

"I'm sorry…" Gene whispered gently as a church bell rang.

"Midnight. Christmas Day." Rosita commented.

"I remember. Oh, my God. Caroline. They killed my wife. They killed her." The pain in his voice was clear. The infostamp beeped.

"Oh, you found a whole cache of infostamps." The Doctor said looking at all of them light up.

"But what is it? What's that noise?"

"Activation. A call to arms. The Cybermen are moving!"

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Whoa! What the hell's happening? It's out of control." The Doctor stated.

"It's accelerating. Ninety six percent, ninety seven."

"Doctor…the children." Gene said, her eyes wide and filled with fear.

"Let's go!" The four of them ran quickly. They entered a large room with many children looking around in fear.

"Delete. Delete."

"Right. Now, all of you, out! Do you hear me? That's an order! Every single one of you, run!" The Doctor shouted.

"All of you, come on, as fast as you can. Come on!" Jackson added.

"There's a hot pie for everyone, if you hurry up!" Gene called out, that made them move quickly. "Rosita, get them out of sluice gate. Once you're out, keep running. Protect these children with your life." Gene ordered seriously.

"Turn right at the corner! Fast as you can. And don't stop! Keep running! Keep running!" Rosita called, leading the children out.

"Go! Quick, quick." The Doctor urged the last of the children before he looked at the machinery in front of him. "It's some sort of starter motor, but starting what?" Jackson blinked, looking at the children and remembered. He looked up, seeing his little boy trapped above his head on a platform.

"That's my son. My son. Doctor, my son!"

"What?" The Doctor asked with wide eyes.

"They took my son. No wonder my mind escaped. Those damned Cybermen, they took my child! But he's alive, Doctor. Frederick!" Jackson called up to him.

"Come on!" The Doctor called to the boy.

"He's too afraid." Gene said.

"Stay there! Don't move! I'm coming." An explosion went off knocking Jackson, Gene, and the Doctor to the ground.

"I can't get up there. Fred!" Jackson called, seeing there was no way up once he'd gotten up again.

"They've finished with the motor. It's going to blow up." The Doctor said, pulling Gene up.

"What are we going to do, Doctor? What are we going to do?"

"I don't know."

"Don't be an idiot!" Gene shouted, she pulled out her screwdriver, grabbed a rope and flashed her screwdriver at the tether that kept her from going upwards.

"Gene—"

It snapped and Gene went flying upwards very fast. She landed perfectly on the platform.

"Hello, Fred." Gene smiled warmly at him.

"You've got a funny accent." Fred commented, somehow completely at ease after hearing her voice. She reminded him of his mother.

"This whole place is going to explode and we're talking about my accent. This is why I love little kids." Gene smiled, she held out her hand and the boy took it. She pulled him up onto her hip and he wrapped his arms and legs around her. "Don't let go, whatever you do, don't let go."

"That's some woman you've got, Doctor." Jackson said as Gene swung back down. She landed gently, wrapped her arms around the boy who was clinging to her as if his life depended on it.

"Yes…she is." The Doctor smiled.

"It's alright, sweetheart… You can let go now." Gene said, kissing the side of the boy's head. She gently let him down and he went to his father's side.

"You're amazing." The Doctor kissed her.

"Yeah, thank you, love. Now run." Gene said, smiling at him as they all ran.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Ladies first." The Doctor said, helping Gene into the hot air balloon.

"So we're going to have a peaceful balloon ride over the city now? _That's_ a date." Gene smiled as the Doctor got in behind her.

"Did I say peaceful? Sorry, no."

"You're flaming bonkers, both of you." Jed stated.

"It's been said before. Now give me." The Doctor ordered, taking the objects in Jed's hands. Gene looked at them.

"Not enough power, yet. I'll work on it."

"Come on! Jed, let her loose." The Doctor said.

"Ever flown one of these before?"

"Nope, never."

"I can do it, don't worry, it's just physics." Gene smiled, then she remembered.

_"It's just physics." _

Rory had said that. Even now she was becoming the person he said she'd be. Gene shook her head as Jed started to release the strings that held the balloon down.

"Be careful!" A voice called out. "The Doctor better not drive that bloody thing, he'd crash." The Doctor didn't blink or turn, he hadn't heard, but Gene did. She whipped around and looked at the girl. She was familiar, dressed in the clothes of the time. The balloon started to float upwards when Gene realized, that girl was the same one that was from the library.

_Who are you? _Gene wondered. _Why doesn't anyone else see you?_

_"_Good luck to you, sir, ma'am!" Jed called up. Gene blinked and the girl was gone.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"The city will recover, as London always does. Though the events of today will be history, spoken of for centuries to come." Jackson said, smiling as he saw Gene twirling his little boy around in a circle. The Doctor's hearts melted. She of all people didn't deserve to lose her children. He knew his hearts ached for their children, but he knew hers had taken the blow a lot harder.

"Yeah. Funny that." The Doctor said, he knew for a fact this day wasn't mentioned in the future. He had no idea why.

"And a new history begins for me. I find myself a widower, but with my son and with a good friend." Jackson said with a sigh.

"Now, take care of that one. She's marvelous." The Doctor stated.

"Frederick will need a nursemaid and I can think of none better. You're wife…do you have children of your own?" Jackson wondered, the man smiled when he saw his son giggling as Gene played with him, chasing him around.

"We would have been parents…"

"I'm sorry…" Jackson frowned. "You have plenty of time though…she'll make a wonderful mother one day."

"Yeah…" The Doctor smiled at Gene. She looked so happy, just playing with the little boy. Ever since he'd known her, even back when she was teaching at the academy she'd had a soft spot for children.

_"Why do you like kids so much?" Koschei wondered._

_"Yeah…what's up with that?" Theta asked, watching as Gene sent the little girl off back to her home._

_"When you grow up being a freak, like me or Koschei…you find people you can rely on. I've always thought about things differently. My brain just…works weird. Children have an innocence to them, they don't judge you, they can understand you… They're also adorable and sweet."_

_"Ha." Koschei scoffed._

_"Well, you were an exception, you were nothing but trouble. But, most kids…I don't know… I just like kids… I can relate and I'm very protective…"_

"She's going to be a great mother." The Doctor beamed as Gene put Fred down after catching him at tag.

"Anyway, you're welcome to join us. We thought we might all dine together at the Traveler's Halt. A Christmas feast in celebration, and in memory of those we have lost. You won't stay?" Jackson said, looking at them.

"Like I said, you know me." The Doctor shrugged.

"No I don't think anyone does, but this young lady here." He said pointing to Gene, who smiled back at him. Jackson caught a glimpse of the TARDIS and his eyes widened. "Oh! And this is it. Oh! Oh, if I might, Doctor. One last adventure?"

"Of course!" Gene smiled, grabbing his arm and leading him to the box, grabbing her key.

"About your accent, where are you from, my dear?"

"America." Gene smiled warmly at him. "I was actually born there. I was really born here…well, I say here… It was more like 1990-ish, but you know." Gene shrugged and opened the door. Jackson stepped inside with wide eyes before backing out.

"Oh. Oh my word. Oh. Oh, goodness me. Well. But this is, but this is nonsense."

"Well, that's one word for it." The Doctor chuckled, wrapping his arm around Gene.

"Complete and utter, wonderful nonsense. How very, very silly. Oh, no. I can't bear it. Oh, it's causing my head to ache. No. No, no, no, no, no, no…" He shook his head. "Oh! Oh, gracious. That's quite enough. I take it this is goodbye."

"Onwards and upwards."

"Tell me one thing. All those facts and figures I saw of the Doctor's life, you were never alone. All those bright and shining companions. But not any more?" Jackson wondered.

"No."

"Might I ask why not?"

"They leave. Because they should. Or they find someone else. And some of them end up hurt... I suppose in the end, they break my hearts." The Doctor sighed. Gene took his hand and squeezed it tightly.

"That offer of Christmas dinner. It's no longer a request, it's a demand. In memory of those we've lost." Jackson stated.

"You did promise me a date." Gene smiled at him.

"Alright…" The Doctor smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Really?"

"Just this once. You've actually gone and changed my mind. Not many people can do that, Gene is an expert at it though…" He beamed at her. "Jackson, if anyone had to be the Doctor, I'm glad it was you."

"The feast awaits. Come with me. Walk this way."

"You two go on ahead. I'll be there in a moment." Gene smiled, stepping into the TARDIS.

"Where's she off two?"

"Lord only knows." The Doctor shrugged.

"This way…" Jackson said, leading him toward the Traveler's Halt.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

Gene walked into the Traveler's Halt and the Doctor's hearts hitched in their beats, pausing for a moment before starting again. "Is that your Gene?" Jackson asked, looking at her in awe. She was wearing an 1850's dress that was a warm olive green color with white flowers on it. The sleeves of the dress hung off of her shoulder and her hair was done in magnificent curls.

"Yeah…" The Doctor smiled, walking up to her and taking her arm in his. "You look beautiful." He smiled, kissing her cheek.

"Thank you." Gene blushed as she followed him to the table. He pulled out a chair for her and helped her sit down.

"You look lovely, Gene." Jackson smiled at her.

"Thank you." She grinned back at him.

"Where did you get those clothes?"

"Did we mention there's a wardrobe in the TARDIS?" Gene asked with a chuckle.

"I recon it's bigger than this room."

"You have no idea." The Doctor grinned.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

The two Time Lords slowly left the Traveler's Halt, only for Jackson to stop them before they left. "Oi! You two!"

"Yes?" The Doctor asked him.

"Mistletoe." He said, nodding above their heads. Gene looked up and chuckled.

"What? Not a thing in America?" The Doctor asked.

"Only in movies." Gene smiled at him.

"Well, I have been called hopelessly romantic by some, beautiful girl I know."

"Oh, really?" Gene asked.

"Mmhmm." He said, before he lifted her off of her feet and kissed her passionately. The people in Traveler's Halt cheered for them and Jackson smiled as Gene's feet slowly made it back to the ground. The Doctor glanced at Jackson and waved at him and Gene blew him a kiss before she and the Doctor stepped out into the snow. "As far as dates go that wasn't so bad."

"Nope, not bad at all… Could have done without the child endangerment though." Gene chuckled.

"Well, we can't all be perfect." The Doctor laughed with her.

"Everything turned out right in the end…"

"I suppose it did." Gene stopped him just in front of the TARDIS and kissed him sweetly.

"Merry Christmas, my Doctor."

"Merry Christmas, my dear Gene."

* * *

**Much Love to you!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own Doctor Who...**

**To the reviewer(s):**

**RosesMoon: Thank you! :)**

**Skidney: Thank you dear!**

**I'msorrymylove: **

**1. Yes, you have a soul. Whoo!**

**2. Don't you love Christmas in August? Let's make it happen every year! :)**

**3. Yes, Rover could know Gene 9 and 10...in fact... I think she does. :o**

**The Yoshinator: I like it when they're romantic like that too... I'm saving that bit up...a little bit. They'll be very romantic later in my stories...**

**Becky: Thank you, dear!**

**ElecktraMackenzie: If you thought he was cute then...you're going to have a heart attack with little Jack.**

**I wrote this chapter three times...still not happy with it... It was just so long and I didn't want two chapters on this one... :/**

* * *

Planet of the Dead

"So how are things going?" Gene wondered, holding the Doctor's hand as they walked downtown, her other hand holding a cell phone to her ear. Gene was dressed in a cute blue blouse and a flowing white skirt, complete with her favorite pair of converse.

"Good…" Marie responded. "What have you been up to?"

"Oh, you know, becoming a Time Lady, planets in the sky…" Gene laughed. "The usual. We've stopped in London for today."

"You sound better… I'm glad." Marie stated. "You were so sad when we last talked. Are you going to visit anytime soon?"

"Maybe. You never know."

"Mom doesn't think you will…since you're all Time Lady now. I keep telling her you haven't changed, but she doesn't believe me."

"You know how she is… She doesn't believe anyone."

"Tell Marie I said hi." The Doctor called.

"The Doctor said hi." Gene chuckled.

"HI DOCTOR!" Marie shouted. Gene yanked the phone away from her ear.

"Whoa, he can read my mind from galaxies away, you don't have to shout for him to hear you, gosh…" Gene said, rubbing her ear.

"Sorry… Oh, by the way, I went over to your apartment. I wanted to go pick up that DVD I loaned you…and something was weird."

"What do you mean, weird?" Gene asked.

"Well, there was a crack in your wall, it had never been there before and it's not like anyone has been in that apartment since you…well, died."

"A crack? How would that happen?"

"I don't know…but it sort of like a squiggly V… It's in your living room, opposite of the couch."

"Hmm, that's weird. So what's wrong with it?"

"Huh?"

"You wouldn't be telling me if there wasn't something wrong with it."

"I don't know… I feel sort of…ill when I'm around it. I don't know maybe I'm just getting old, starting to hear things and such."

"You hear things through a crack?"

"I'm telling you, I'm getting old." Marie said, laughing it off.

"Oh! Gene, come on!" The Doctor said, pulling her into a little shop.

"I've got to go, Marie… The Doctor and his little shops, you know him. But at least it's a chocolate shop, talk to you later. I promise to look at that crack at some point."

"Alrighty, bye Gene."

"Bye, Happy Easter." Gene said hanging up.

"You've got to have chocolate on Easter." The Doctor said looking around the shop like a madman.

"Easter isn't really about chocolate, you know."

"Yeah, I know… It's about that bunny right?" The Doctor teased.

"How do you manage to survive out here in the big bad universe?"

"I've got you to make sure I do." He smiled, grabbing every type of chocolate he knew Gene liked.

"You're going to spoil me."

"It's a holiday, live a little!"

"Every day could be a holiday."

"True." The Doctor said with a dazzling smile. "It's been a long time for Easter though, so we're going to celebrate."

Gene couldn't say no to his cute, boy-ish attitude. He looked too much like a little kid in a toy store to disappoint.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

Gene and the Doctor sat down across from a woman that the Doctor had started chatting with. "The funny thing is, I don't often do Easter. I can never find it. It's always at a different time. Although I remember the original. Between you and me, what really happened was—" Something beeped. "Oh. Sorry, hold on to that for me." He said, handing the woman his chocolate egg. "Actually, go on, have it. Finish it. It's full of sugar and I'm determined to keep these teeth."

"Yet you gave me all of that chocolate?" Gene asked as he pulled a gadget out of his pocket.

"To be fair, girls seem to be a bit more resilient to sugar."

"That's because we require it for some strange reason." Gene shrugged.

"Ah. Oh, we've got excitation. I'm picking up something very strange."

"I know the feeling." The woman said.

"This is going to turn out just like Christmas isn't it?" Gene asked with a sigh.

"No…"

"You're right…it's going to be hot." Gene said, turning to look out the window.

"What did you say?" The Doctor asked.

"Hm? Nothing." Gene said, her eyebrows pulling together slightly. The Doctor knew something was coming…Gene always had the tendency to forget things when they were about the future, that's why she usually wrote on her arms, because her brain was too full to remember everything. He swore he was going to by her a permanent marker as soon as he could.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Ready for every emergency." Christina said as she slipped on her sunglasses, shielding herself from the light coming from all three suns. Gene ran her sonic over the Doctor's glasses, tinting them.

"Me too." Gene said with a smile. The Doctor started to hand her his glasses but she shook her head. "I don't need them." She said before they both knelt down and looked at the sand.

"Who are you two then?"

"I'm the Doctor and this is the missus." The Doctor said, smiling at Gene.

"I'm Gene." Gene said, shaking Christina's hand.

"Name, not rank."

"The Doctor." Gene said simply.

"Surname?"

"The Doctor." He shrugged.

"You're called the Doctor?"

"Yes, I am."

"That's not a name. That's a psychological condition." Christina snorted.

"Funny sort of sand, this. There's a trace of something else."

"Oh, God, please don't." Gene whispered, but he tasted the sand anyway.

"Glah. Not good."

"Well, it wouldn't be. It's sand."

"I warned you." Gene said simply. "I'm not kissing you for a month."

"No, it tastes like. Never mind..."

"What is it? What's wrong?" Christina wondered.

"Hold on a minute. I saw you, mate. You had that thing, that machine. Did you make this happen?"

"Oh, humans on buses, always blaming me. Look, look, if you must know, I was tracking a hole in the fabric of reality. Call it a hobby. But it was a tiny little hole. No danger to anyone. Suddenly it gets big, and we drive right through it." The Doctor described.

"But then where is it? There's nothing. There's just sand." The Driver asked.

"Want proof?" Gene asked. She walked a few feet, grabbed a handful of sand, and threw it. The air in front of her rippled, like someone had dropped a rock into a smooth lake.

"And that's?"

"It's a wormhole. A passage that links two separate points in space-time together, usually acting as a shortcut between the two points." Gene said, everyone stared at her blankly. "A door in space." Gene said, dumbing it down for them.

"So what you're saying is, on the other side of that is home? We can get to London through there?" The Driver asked.

"The bus came through, but we can't." Gene said.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" The Driver started to run for the wormhole.

"No!" Gene shouted, she ran after him and tackled him into the sand.

"Get off of me woman! I'm going home!"

"You go in there and you will burn, don't do it." Gene said, holding onto him tightly.

"We made it through didn't we?" He asked, getting up, but unable to make it out of Gene's grip. The Doctor came and grabbed his arm as well, making sure he wouldn't go anywhere as Gene stood up and brushed herself off.

"It was the bus. Look at the damage. That was the bus protecting us." Gene said, pointing to the abused bus.

"Rather like a Faraday cage?" Christina asked.

"Yes! Exactly like that." Gene smiled at her.

"Like in a thunderstorm, yeah? Safest place is inside a car, because the metal conducts the lightning right through. We did it in school." A man stated.

"But if we can only travel back inside the bus? A Faraday cage needs to be closed. That thing's been ripped wide open." Christina frowned.

"Well, slightly different dynamics with a wormhole. There's enough metal to make it work, I think. I hope." The Doctor said. Gene looked at the bus for exactly two seconds.

"Based on the mass, the surface area, the number of passengers and the destructive capabilities of the wormhole I calculate that there is a seventy-six percent chance we'll make it through if you add my genius and the Doctor's skills to that the percentage can only go up, better odds than I've seen in years." Gene said with a shrug.

"Is she some sort of human calculator?" The driver asked with wide eyes.

"I am something of the sort, yes. Smartest woman on the planet, me." Gene smiled.

"Then we have to drive five tons of bus, which is currently buried in the sand, and we've got nothing but our bare hands. Correct?" Christina asked.

"Nine-point-seven-six tons, but yes…that's what we're up to." Gene frowned.

"Ten we need to apply ourselves to the problem with discipline. Which starts with appointing a leader." Christina started.

"Yes. At last. Thank you. So—"

"Well, thank goodness you've got me. Everyone do exactly as I say. Inside the bus immediately." Christina ordered.

8DWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Point five. The crucial thing is, do not panic. Quite apart from anything else, the smell of sweat inside this thing is reaching atrocious levels. We don't need to add any more. Point six. Team identification. Names. I'm Christina. This man is apparently the Doctor." Christina pointed to him.

"Hello." The Doctor waved.

"This is the Doctor's wife Gene."

"Hi." Gene smiled.

"And you?"

"Nathan."

"I'm Barclay."

"Angela. Angela Whittaker."

"My name's Louis. Everyone calls me Lou. And this is Carmen."

"Excellent. Memorize those names. There might be a test. Point seven. Assessment and application of knowledge. Over to you, the Doctor and Gene."

"I thought you were in charge." The Doctor commented.

"I am. And a good leader utilizes her strength. You two seem to be the brainboxs. So, start boxing."

"Right. So, the wormhole. We were in the wrong place at the wrong time. It was just an accident." The Doctor started.

"No, it wasn't. That thing, the doorway? Someone made it for a reason." Carmen insisted.

"How do you know?" Gene asked with a slight smile.

"She's got a gift. Ever since she was a little girl, she can just tell things. We do the lottery twice a week." Lou said with a small smile.

"You don't look like millionaires."

"No, but we win ten pounds. Every week, twice a week, ten pounds. Don't tell me that's not a gift." Lou said proudly.

"Where I come from we have a trick we use when we meet people like you." Gene said, moving to stand in front of Carmen, smiling a gentle smile to keep Carmen at ease.

"What is it?"

"I'm going to hold up my fingers and you're going to tell me how many I'm holding up. Alright? It's fairly simple." Gene smiled holding her hand behind her back so every other passenger could clearly see. "How many?"

"Three. No, now it's four." Carmen answered.

"Which fingers and how many am I holding up now?" Gene asked. "This one's a little bit tougher."

"Three, index, middle, and pinky." Gene pulled her hand out and showed Carmen.

"You're good. You were born with a low level psychic ability, and it's been exacerbated by an alien sun. I have a similar talent…works everywhere though. It works sporadically though… Sort of like when I said it was going to be hot. What can you see, Carmen? Tell me, what's out there?"

"Something, something is coming. Riding on the wind, and shining." Carmen said.

"What is it?"

"Death. Death is coming." Carmen and Gene said at the same time.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Can I borrow your phone, Gene?"

"Always." She smiled, handing him the phone. "Seven six." She said simply.

"Ah! That's the number!" The Doctor smiled, glad she remembered the number. He put the phone on speaker so Gene could hear and respond if she had to.

"This is the Unified Intelligence Taskforce. Please select one of the following four options. If you want to—"

"Oh, I hate these things." The Doctor frowned.

"That's because you have no patience." Gene said, patting his shoulder.

"They need 1 to be 'I'm the Doctor'."

"If you keep your finger pressed on zero, you get through to a real person. I saw it on Watchdog." Angela suggested.

_"Prisoner Zero has escaped." _ Gene shook her head, clearing it.

"Thank you, Angela." The Doctor smiled at her.

"UNIT helpline. Which department would you like?"

"Listen, it's the Doctor. It's me."

"Doctor?" A new voice asked a second later. "This is Captain Erisa Magambo. Might I say, sir, it's an honor."

"Did you just salute?" The Doctor asked.

"No." Erisa replied.

"Yes, she did." Gene said.

"Who is that?"

"Gene Cooper or Gene Smith if you prefer, or The Sage, or Kaya…not sure which one I like best at the moment."

"Erisa, it's about the bus. HQ said you're at the tunnel, yeah?" The Doctor asked.

"And where are you?" Erisa asked.

"I'm on the bus. But apart from that, not a clue, except it's very pretty and pretty dangerous."

"A bit hot too." Gene commented. "Not too bad for us…bad for them."

"Them?"

"Human being in general. We can take the heat." Gene shrugged.

"I was only aware of the Doctor being…not human…"

"Oh, yeah, flaw in your records. I'm alive too, just so you can switch that around. And I'm American and proud of it, make sure that's in the files. I'm keeping the accent, by the way." Gene said looking at the Doctor. "I like it."

"I like it too." The Doctor agreed.

"Okay then… Have you sustained any fatalities?"

"No, and we're not going to, but we're stuck. We haven't got the TARDIS, and we need to analyze that wormhole." The Doctor said.

"We have a scientific advisor on site. Doctor Malcolm Taylor." Erisa commented. "Just the man you need. He's a genius."

"Haha, try me." Gene chuckled.

"Wait… Gene Cooper?" Erisa asked. "The Gene Cooper?"

"Yes, the mother of time travel and FTL travel." Gene commented. "Yes, smartest girl on Earth and that was _before_ I changed."

"You're a Time Lord too?"

"Lady." Gene corrected. "Let's see if this Doctor Malcolm Taylor is as good as you say he is."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Malcolm, something's not making sense here. I've got a storm and a wormhole, and I can't help thinking there's a connection. I need a complete full range analysis of that wormhole. The whole thing." Gene said in an authoritative voice.

"Oh…hello ma'am. You are such an inspiration… God I've always wanted to talk to you. You're brilliant. How are you alive? I mean I'm glad you are, because you're amazing—"

"Taylor, Gene's my wife, back off." The Doctor insisted.

"I need the test results ASAP." Gene added.

"Well, I've probably got the wrong idea, but I've wired up an integrator. I thought it could measure the energy signature."

"No. No, no, no, no, no. That'll never work. Listen." The Doctor started.

"It's quite extraordinary, though. I'm measuring an oscillation of fifteen Malcolms per second."

"Fifteen what?"

"Stop! Before we go on this trip I need you to listen to me Malcolm. This could actually work if you try to register what isn't there and invert the image. That would work, if I have the correct idea as to what you're doing."

"I did that… Oh my God…I did something Gene Cooper would do."

"Yes, you're brilliant, you passed the test."

"Gene Cooper just called me brilliant…"

"She's married!" The Doctor interjected.

"Yes, I am very happily married to the best man in the universe." Gene smiled at the Doctor, trying to help him calm down. "Now, run a capacity scan. I need a full report. Call me back when you've done it. And Malcolm?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Make it quick please."

"Yes, ma'am."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"At last. Where've you been?" Nathan asked as the Doctor, Gene, and Christina made it back to the bus.

"Get inside. Get them sitting down. Now then, let's have a look." The Doctor said.

"So what does that crystal do?" Christina inquired.

"Oh, nothing. Don't need the crystal." Gene said, discarding the crystal.

"Oh, I risked my life for that."

"No, no. You risked your life for these. The clamps." The Doctor and Gene quickly started to attach the clamps to the wheels.

"One there. One there. One there. And one there." The Doctor smiled as he and Gene got onto the bus.

"But what are the clamps for? Do they turn the wheels?" Christina asked.

"Yeah, something like that. I just need to fix this. Have you got a hammer in that bag?" The Doctor asked as Gene went to talk to the passengers.

"Funnily enough."

"Phone, phone. Press redial!" The Doctor called to Gene. She did and made her way back up to the Doctor, hitting speaker. "Malcolm, it's me."

"I'm ready."

"Ready for what?" Gene wondered.

"I don't know. You tell me, ma'am."

"I'm going to try to get back. But listen, there might be something following us. You need to close the wormhole."

"A compressed burst of feedback on a counter-oscillation." Gene told him.

"I would have made it there eventually."

"Too slow." Gene countered.

" What sort of something?" Erisa asked. "That wormhole is now measuring ten miles and growing. I need to know the exact nature of the threat."

"Sorry, got to go." Gene said, hanging up. "Why can't people just be calm? Why don't they just listen?" Gene wondered.

"Because they're idiots. Oh, it's not compatible. Bus, spaceship, spaceship, bus. I need to weld the two systems together."

"I've got it!" Gene said, grabbing the cup out of Christina's bag.

"Hey! That's over a thousand years old, worth eighteen million pounds!"

"The lives of the people on this bus are worth more." Gene said before taking a hammer to the cup.

"I hate you."

"Take a number." Gene said, helping the Doctor finish the conversion.

"This is your driver speaking. Hold on tight."

"To what?"

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Did I say I hated you? I was lying." Christina said, kissing the Doctor's cheek. Gene grabbed her and pulled her back.

"No…just no. You're lucky I didn't deck you." Gene stated.

"She would too." The Doctor warned. "Alright everyone. Do not stand forward of this point. Ladies and gentlemen, you have reached your final destination. Welcome home, the mighty two hundred." They exited the bus and started to walk out of the tunnel only to meet UNIT head-on.

"Welcome back. If you could step away from the bus, just to be safe. As fast as you can, thank you. It's standard procedure. We need to screen you and then you'll all be taken to debriefing." The Doctor grabbed his psychic paper and wrapped his arm around Gene's waist.

"We don't count." The Doctor stated.

"With me, thank you."

"Doctor…and oh my God… Gene Cooper."

"You must be Malcolm." Gene commented. Malcolm hugged the Doctor before opening his arms to Gene, the Doctor held out his hand.

"No." The Doctor ordered.

"Doctor…" Gene said gently. He sighed and backed up. Malcolm hugged Gene gently.

"Thank you…for calling me brilliant."

"Well, you were." Gene said, pulling away.

"To your station, Doctor Taylor." Erisa ordered.

"Yes, ma'am. I love both of you." Malcolm said before walking away.

"We're married!" Gene shouted. "What part of that don't humans get?" Gene asked, shaking her head.

"Doctor, I salute you whether you like it or not. Now, I take it we're safe from those things?" Erisa said, going back to being at ease.

"They'll start again. Generate a new doorway. It's not their fault, it's their natural life cycle. But I'll see if I can nudge the wormholes on to uninhabited planets. Closer to home, Captain. Those two lads. Very good in a crisis. Nathan needs a job, Barclay's good with engines. You could do a lot worse. Privates Nathan and Barclay, UNIT's finest." The Doctor nodded.

"I'll see what I can do. You say you're the Doctor's wife?" Erisa asked.

"I'm his Mate, I'm so much more than a wife, but if you can't wrap your head around that, yes, I'm his wife as well."

"Alright, and Gene Cooper isn't deceased then?"

"Yes, she is. I was Gene Cooper and Gene Cooper is dead. I died, she's gone. I'm something a bit newer and older." Gene smiled.

"Alright then. And I've got something for you." Erisa said. Gene smiled when she saw the TARDIS being unloaded from a truck.

"Better than a bus, any day. Hello."

"Hey, sexy." Gene smiled at the box.

"Found in the gardens of Buckingham Palace."

"Oh, she doesn't mind...we were looking at the flowers. Gene loves flowers, the math behind their shape and all…"

"Okay… Now, I've got three dead alien stingrays to clear up. I don't suppose you fancy helping with the paperwork?" Erisa asked.

"Not a chance." The Doctor answered.

"Not an icicles chance in hell." Gene agreed.

"Paperwork is boring." The Doctor scoffed.

"Till we meet again, Doctor, Gene."

"I hope so." Gene smiled.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Doctor? You take care now." Carmen said, looking at the Doctor with sad eyes.

"You too. Chops and gravy, lovely." The Doctor said, holding Gene's hand.

"No, but you be careful. Because your song is ending, sir."

"What do you mean?" the Doctor wondered.

"It is returning. It is returning through the dark. And then, Doctor? Oh, but then he will knock four times." Carmen warned. She then slowly stepped forward and put her hand on Gene's shoulder. "Not yet. You are not who you're supposed to be yet…but soon…soon."

"What do you mean?" The Doctor asked looking at Gene worriedly.

"She knows what I mean." Carmen smiled, kissing Gene's cheek before she walked away.

"Carmen!" Gene called.

"Yes?"

"Nine-seven-six-three-seven-one-five-two-three." Carmen just smiled at her and kept walking. Gene then pulled her sonic out and pointed it at Christina, unlocking her handcuffs. Christina smiled and made a run for it.

"Oi!"

"Stop that woman! Stop that woman! Stop her. Don't just stand there, stop her." Christina made it to the bus and closed the door. "Open the door. I'll add resisting arrest."

"I'd step back, if I were you." The Doctor warned.

"I'm charging you too. Aiding and abetting."

"Yes. I'll just step inside this police box and arrest myself." The Doctor said, pointing to the TARDIS. He and Gene walked into the TARDIS, laughing when they closed the door. The Doctor moved to kiss her and she put her hand on his chest, keeping him back.

"I'm serious…after what you tasted, I'm not kissing you." Gene said seriously. The Doctor rolled his eyes and tried to move forward again. "No." The Doctor sighed heavily.

"Fine… No kissing." He said with a smirk.

"You are a very bad man."

"Eh, you love me anyway."

* * *

**I'm super excited for the Waters on Mars!**

**And the spoiler you are about to earn! **

**Whoo!**

**Much Love to you!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't own Doctor Who...**

**To the reviewer(s):**

**ElecktraMackenzie: Yeah...he's adorable!**

**SylviaSnape98: I know right?**

**Zealia: This spoiler will be good, I promise. :D**

**Skidney: Thank you!**

**Becky: I don't know just yet... Give me some time to think on that.**

**MidnightDarkskiesbluemoon: I wouldn't have kissed him...bleh. He had dead people in that mouth. **

**The Inquire: I like it when you ask questions! They make me think! :) I'm glad your back, I left all of these chapters here for you to read. :)**

**Thank you everyone for all of the support.**

**It's been awesome writing for all of you. Spoilers at the bottom and an extra spoiler on my blog.**

* * *

The Waters of Mars

"I have the best idea ever." The Doctor insisted as the TARDIS came to a stop. Gene felt goosebumps erupt all over her body…and not the good kind. The kind of goosebumps you get when you're terrified.

"Where are we?" Gene asked. The Doctor ran out of the room, coming back a moment later with spacesuits.

"The red planet." The Doctor smiled.

Gene had a very bad feeling about this.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"State your name, rank, and intention." A blonde woman said, pointing a gun at the Doctor and Gene.

"Gene, the Sage, and sight-seeing."

"The Doctor. Doctor. Fun."

"What the hell? It's a man. A man on Mars. How?" A man said as he ran in.

"He was wearing this thing. I have never seen anything like it."

"What did Mission Control say?"

"They're out of range for ten hours with the solar flares."

"If we could cut the chat, everyone." The woman with the gun said.

"Actually, chat's second on my list." The Doctor said. "The first being gun pointed at my Mate's head. Which then puts her head second and chat third, I think. Gun, head, chat, yeah. I hate lists. But you could hurt someone with that thing. Just put it down." The Doctor insisted.

"Oh, you'd like that."

"Can you find me someone who wouldn't?" The Doctor asked.

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because I give you my word. She is everything to me and hurting her really isn't in your best interest. And besides, forty million miles away from home, my word is all you've got." The Doctor said.

"Is that a threat?" She asked, still pointing her gun at Gene.

"Touch her and I promise you that was no threat, it was a promise."

"Doctor, calm down." Gene said in her most soothing voice. "She's just doing what she can to protect her co-workers. Are your goals really any different? Everyone just needs to relax. There's no need to fight." The Doctor could never understand how Gene could put a whole room at ease with that voice. Everyone relaxed, the woman even lowered her gun.

"Keep Gadget covering them."

"Gadget-gadget." The robot called out.

"Oh right, so you control that thing. Auto-glove response." The Doctor said.

"You got it. To the right." The boy in control of the robot said, turning the robot right.

"Gadget-gadget."

"And to the left."

"It's a bit flimsy." The Doctor stated.

"I actually know a few things that could help, if you'd like any tips." Gene smiled warmly. "It really is brilliant though, inspired."

"Gadget-gadget."

"Does it have to keep saying that?"

"I think it's funny."

"I hate funny robots."

"K-9." Gene insisted.

"Different story entirely." The Doctor stated.

"Excuse me, boss. Computer log says we've got two extra persons on site. How's that possible?" A woman asked over a communicator.

"Keep the Biodome closed. And when using open comms, you call me Captain." The woman ordered.

"Yeah, but—" The woman cut off the comms.

"They can't be a World State flight, because we'd know about it. Therefore, they've got to be one of the independents, yeah? Was it the Branson inheritance lot? They've talked about a Mars shot for years."

"Right, yes, okay, you got me. So, I'm the Doctor, and you are?"

"Doctor, don't you know?" Gene asked. She knew this trip was trouble and now she knew why.

"Oh, come on. We're the first off-world colonists in history. Everyone on planet Earth knows who we are."

"Doctor, this is Bowie Base One." Gene said simply. "Number one. Founded July 1st, 2058. Established Bowie Base One in the Gusev Crater. You've been here how long?" Gene asked, looking at the woman, praying it wasn't too long.

"Seventeen months."

"2059. It's 2059, right now. Oh! My head is so stupid. You're Captain Adelaide Brooke. And Ed. You're Deputy Edward Gold. Tarak Ital, MD. Nurse Yuri Kerenski. Senior Technician Steffi Ehrlich. Junior Technician Roman Groom. Geologist Mia Bennett." The Doctor said, smacking his forehead.

"Only twenty seven years old." Gene said, looking at Mia with sad eyes. She was just a child…

"As I said, Doctor, everyone knows our names."

"Oh, they'll never forget them. What's the date, today? What is it? Tell me the exact date." The Doctor asked.

"November 21st, 2059." Adelaide stated.

"Right. Okay, fine."

"Is there something wrong?" Steffi asked.

"What's so important about my age?" Mia wondered.

"We should go. We really should go. I'm sorry. I'm sorry with all of my hearts, but it's one of those very rare times when I've got no choice. It's been an honor. Seriously, a very great honor to meet you all. The Martian pioneers." The Doctor said, shaking their hands, patting Gadget rather than shaking Roman's hand. "Oh, thank you. Ah."

"Gadget-gadget." The Doctor turned and saluted Adelaide.

"Thank you. There's the other two. Hold on. Margaret Cain and Andrew Stone." The Doctor stated.

"Doctor…" Gene warned, something was wrong, they needed to leave.

"Maggie, if you want to meet the only new human being that you're going to see in the next five years, better come take a look." Something growled loudly over the speaker and Gene grabbed the Doctor's arm, tugging him slightly, a silent warning.

"What was that?" Mia asked.

"Oh, I really should go."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"This is Sickbay. We have a situation. Maggie's condition has. I don't know. I don't know what it is. It's water, just pouring out." Yuri called over the comms, panicking.

"Yuri, calm down." Adelaide soothed. "Just tell me what's happened to her."

"The skin is sort of broken around the mouth. And she's exuding water, like she's drowning."

_Doctor…please? _Gene pleaded.

"Tarak, this area's unsafe. We're going back. Tarak? Tarak!" Adelaide shouted.

"Where was he?" The Doctor asked.

"That way." Gene said, pointing. The Doctor and Adelaide took off and Gene sighed.

"I just want to leave…" Gene whispered to herself. "This place makes me feel sick…" She shook her head before chasing after them. Tarak was on his knees before Andy, water covering both of them.

"Andy, just leave him alone." The Doctor ordered.

"Step away from him." Adelaide added.

"I can help, I promise. I can help. Just leave that man alone." The Doctor stated. Gene noticed it then. _I _can help. The Doctor didn't say we…

"I order you to stop. Stop, or I'll shoot."

"Andy, I'm asking you to take your hand away from him and listen to me." The Doctor stated.

Gene felt even more sick to her stomach, what did that mean? Why suddenly had the Doctor started speaking in singulars. What had she done wrong?

"There now, that's better, hmm? So, you must be Andy. Hello." The Doctor said. Both of them looked at him, both transformed.

"We've got to go." Gene stated, pulling the Doctor, both of them making a run for it.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Access denied. Access denied." The computer stated as Gene and the Doctor stood in the airlock. Gene felt relieved, she'd finally talked the Doctor into leaving.

"Tell me what happens." Adelaide asked over the comms.

"I don't know." The Doctor replied.

"Yes, you do. You both do. Now tell me…"

"You should be with the others." Gene whispered.

"Tell me! I could ramp up the pressure in that airlock and crush you." She threatened.

"Except you won't. You could have shot Andy Stone, but you didn't." The Doctor stated. "I loved you for that. Imagine, imagine you knew something. Imagine you found yourself somewhere. I don't know, Pompeii. Imagine you were in Pompeii."

"What the hell's that got to do with it?" Adelaide asked.

"And you tried to save them. But in doing so, you make it happen. Anything I do just makes it happen…" The Doctor whispered.

"I'm still here…"

"You're taking Action One. There are four more standard action procedures. And Action Five is?" Gene asked.

"Detonation."

"The final option. The nuclear device at the heart of the Central Dome. Today, on the twenty first of November 2059, Captain Brooke activates that device, taking the base and all her crew members with her. No one ever knows why. But you were saving Earth. That's what inspires your granddaughter. She takes your people out into the galaxy because you die on Mars. You die today. She flies out there like she's trying to meet you." Gene told her, holding back her tears.

"I won't die. I will not."

"But your death creates the future." Gene stated.

"Help me. Why won't you help, Doctor, Gene? If you know all of this, why can't you change it?"

"We can't." Gene frowned.

"Why can't you find a way? You could tell me, I don't know…"

"I'm sorry, but I can't. Sometimes I can, sometimes I do. Most times I can save someone, or anyone. But not you. You wondered all your life why that Dalek spared you. I think it knew. Your death is fixed in time for ever. And that's right." The Doctor stated.

"You'll die here too, you and your Mate."

"No." Gene shook her head.

"What's going to save you?"

"Captain Adelaide Brooke." Gene stated simply, tears running down her cheeks.

"Damn you."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

_I'm not just a Time Lord, I'm the Last of the Time Lords. They'll never come back. Not now. I've got a TARDIS. Same old life, last of the Time Lords. And they died and took it all with them. The walls of reality closed, the worlds were sealed, gone forever. The Time Lords kept their eye on everything. It's gone now. But they died, the Time Lords! All of them, they died. I'm the last of the Time Lords._

"Doctor…no, it's wrong." Gene told him, holding onto his hand tightly.

"I can do good." The Doctor said.

"No…you'd be doing wrong if you stop this. I know it's terrible, but Doctor it has to happen."

"Time isn't the boss of me."

"Time is the boss of all of us." Gene disagreed.

"Says the girl who can see through her own time-stream."

"I can't help that…" Gene whispered.

"Time isn't the boss of you, look at your life, you never do anything in the right order."

"Doctor…don't, please."

"It's not the boss of me either." The Doctor said, letting go of her hand and walking back to the base.

"Don't!" Gene shouted after him.

He didn't even pause.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

_Gene, you're in the TARDIS, bring it here._

"Why should I listen to you? You've done nothing but ignore me all day…" Gene muttered to herself, locking the Doctor out of her head. She curled up in the corner of the console room, crying. Why didn't he care about her opinion? Why hadn't he listened to her?

The TARDIS hummed gently. Gene looked up at the console and frowned.

"What do I do?" Gene asked.

The TARDIS practically sighed sadly. Gene suddenly felt warm bands of air around her. She felt as though the TARDIS were hugging her, holding her tightly. Gene felt a nudge and stood up, walking to the scanner. A date and time was there and Gene nodded, flipping the switch that sent her flying into the past.

She stepped out of the TARDIS, having landed right next to Adelaide who had just finished saying 'Damn you.'

"You just left." Adelaide stated, looking at the camera feed.

"I need to tell you something." Gene said, sitting next to Adelaide, holding her hands. "There are moments in time that are fixed, that have to stay the same and there are times in flux that can be changed. Everywhere I go, in every time period I'm in I can tell which is which." Gene said. "This point is fixed and I'll tell you why…"

"Can you changed something that's fixed?"

"No… This is fixed because you inspire so many. You make the Earth go to the stars. _You _make sure that humans make it out to all of the stars out there. _You _inspire the creations of millions of colonies and worlds and diplomatic relations that the humans will have in the future. I've been there and the future is such a shining thing." Gene said, letting Adelaide see what she'd seen. She let her see the glories that the humans would accomplish, sending her memories right into the woman's head.

"It's beautiful." Adelaide stated, tears running down her face.

"It is…" Gene whispered. "I am so sorry what it costs though… I am so sorry. I would fix it if I could. I needed you to see this though, see what's out there, see how brilliant you are, how brilliant all of you are."

"He's coming back. He's going to try to stop this." Adelaide stated knowingly. "You've wanted to leave from the start…he's not going to stop is he?" She asked, wiping the tears away.

"No…that's why I'm here." Gene whispered. "He'll be here soon."

"Why hasn't he listened to you?"

"He's got it in his head that time can't control him. He's been around for a very long time and now he's finally fed-up with time, the thing that controls us all. I was taking time's side, so he ignored me… I thought he hated me…but he didn't. He's just so frustrated, so now he's fighting back."

"What do you need me to do?"

"That's up to you…" Gene stated. "I'm going to come here in a few minutes… You get to choose…stay here or get on the TARDIS… I won't stop anything…not this time. The Doctor needs to see whatever happens happen… Whatever you choose will be fine with me. I won't say a word. But it has to be up to you…"

"Thank you…" Adelaide said. "For coming here…for showing me this."

"Is there anything you want? Anything at all?"

"Can I…just…?" Adelaide asked.

"Yes…" Gene smiled and hugged her tightly, knowing what she meant.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Gene smiled and kissed the woman's cheek before she got onto the TARDIS and took off again. Adelaide straightened up and ran for her fellows, she needed to be with them.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"There she is!" The Doctor shouted gleefully. The doors to the TARDIS opened and the Doctor ran to them. "Come on, everyone!" He called to everyone else. Adelaide grabbed the others and wrapped an arm around them.

"What about Susie, my granddaughter. The person she's supposed to become might never exist now." Adelaide asked.

"Nah! Captain Adelaide can inspire her face to face. Different details, but the story's the same. Come one, fast as you can." The Doctor insisted as Gene stood in the doorway.

"You can't know that. And if my family changes, the whole of history could change. The future of the human race. No-one should have that much power. Gene's right." Adelaide stated.

"Tough."

"You need to leave."

"Adelaide, I've done this sort of thing before. In small ways, saved some little people, but never someone as important as you. Oh, I'm good." Tears ran down Gene's face. No one was little to her, and no one was little to the Doctor she loved.

"Little people? What, like Mia and Yuri? Who decides they're so unimportant? You?"

"For a long time now, I thought I was just a survivor, but I'm not. I'm the winner. That's who I am. The Time Lord Victorious."

"And there's no one to stop you?"

"No." The Doctor said. Gene's hearts broke.

"You're wrong…and there is someone to stop you." Adelaide stated. She walked forward, smiled at Gene with tears in her eyes before she pushed the Doctor into the TARDIS and slammed the doors shut.

_Thank you…I will never forget you. _Gene promised, before showing Adelaide, Yuri, and Mia images of their families as the bomb grew close to detonation.

"Stop! Gene don't!" The Doctor shouted as Gene started to pilot the TARDIS. Gene didn't listen to him and she landed them in a far-off place.

"Why did you do that?" The Doctor asked, shouting at Gene.

"Because you were wrong!" Gene shouted at him. "Because I love you and someone needed to save you from yourself. I love you, more than anything…but you could have destroyed something beautiful…and someone had to stand up against you…" Gene brushed past him and opened the doors.

"Where are you going?" The Doctor asked, feeling as though he'd been slapped in the face.

"Somewhere where I won't be in Time Lord Victorious' way. His head's a bit too big for my liking."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Gene! Gene, I'm sorry!" The Doctor shouted, running out of the TARDIS to find her, but she wasn't there. The only thing there, standing in the snow, was an Ood, staring at him. Tears rolled down the Doctor's cheeks.

"I've gone too far." The Doctor admitted. "Gene is right… Is this it? My death? Is it time?" The Doctor asked, falling to his knees in front of the Ood. The Ood blinked and tilted his head before he vanished. "I'm so sorry, Gene…I'm sorry. I should have listened to you, I don't know what came over me."

"I love it when it snows…" Gene's voice said gently. "Maybe next time you want to surprise me we can just go spend time in the snow. It's easier…simple. Maybe we could skate…or dance. I do love it when you sing to me."

"I'm so sorry…" The Doctor whispered, staring at Gene's feet as she stood in front of him. "Please forgive me."

"You know, I thought that maybe you'd listen to me…that maybe when I told you we were in trouble that you would agree and come with me…" Gene sighed as he winced at her tone of voice. "You know what's funny though… Love is very strange and complex…free of conditions." Gene put her hand under his chin and lifted his face so that he was looking her in the eyes. "Forgive the use of the phrase, but you're only human. You're going to make mistakes. I have and you've forgiven me, why wouldn't I forgive you? I just need you to know that you hurt me. And that next time…try not to say I so many times in a sentence. You and I, we're a _we_, Doctor. Please don't forget that." Gene said pulling him to his feet.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Gene sighed, pulling him into a hug. The Doctor fell apart in her arms, crying.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, my love… It's okay." Gene said, ruffling his hair.

"I won't do it again, I promise."

"I know you won't… I know." Gene said, leading the Doctor into the TARDIS. The cloister bell rang and Gene went to check what it was about as the Doctor slowly followed her, shamefaced. "It's the Ood…" Gene stated, looking at the Doctor with wide eyes.

"No…not yet… I'm not ready." The Doctor said, frightened. Gene hugged him.

"Alright, let's go do something fun." Gene smiled before they took off again.

* * *

**Much Love to you!**

**Spoiler:**

**The End of the World**

**"You lot, you spend all your time thinking about dying, like you're going to get killed by eggs or beef or global warming or asteroids. But you never take time to imagine the impossible, that maybe you survive. This is the year five point five slash apple slash twenty six. Five billion years in your future, and this is the day—hold on." The Doctor looked at his watch before looking up at the glowing rays of the sun. "This is the day the Sun expands. Welcome to the end of the world."**

**8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8**

**"We have in attendance the Doctor and Rose Tyler. Thank you. All staff to their positions." The Steward said. "Hurry, now, thank you. Quick as we can. Come along, come along. And now, might I introduce the next honored guest? Representing the Forest of Cheam, we have trees, namely, Jabe, Lute and Coffa." The Doctor watched as the three tree people walked into the room. "There will be an exchange of gifts representing peace. If you could keep the room circulating, thank you." The Steward paused for a moment. "Next, from the solicitors Jolco and Jolco, we have the Moxx of Balhoon." The Steward froze in his place, looking at someone who'd just arrived. "Introducing the Princess of the Aurora's on planet Letsap." The Doctor looked up instantly as did the tree people.**

**Rose didn't get the gasps. All he could see was a short woman walking into the room. She could tell she was a woman because of the dress she wore and her curves. Her face was completely obscured by a hood. Her arms had blue veins in them that wrapped around her like vines, coming to an end on her index fingers. Her calves had similar blue patterns on them, her feet were bare. "What's so special about her?"**

**"She's an Aurora. They never leave their home planet. They are among the most radiant of all of the races." The Doctor explained. "They are the second wisest race in the universe. They can see your past and through that extrapolate your future. They've never been wrong. They're also the most peaceful race in the world, never been to war once." The Doctor said. "I've never had trouble from them."**

**"What's the blue things in her skin?"**

**"It's sort of like pain. It's a form of their energy… To be touched by an Aurora is an honor, to have them paint you your future is one of the highest honors in the universe. A Mark."**

**"Paint your future?"**

**"They draw their symbols on you, their language and tell your future with it."**

**"Are all of them blue?"**

**"No…that just shows how she's feeling at the moment. Calm…peaceful." The Doctor said.**

**"Do you know anyone who received a Mark?"**

**"An old friend of mine from Gallifrey received one when they visited."**

**"What Mark did they get?"**

**"A Mark of wisdom…"**

**"Why can't I see her face? The hood isn't enough to hide her face." Rose noticed, it would barely cover her forehead properly.**

**"It is a special cloak. They all wear them. They are one of the most beautiful races in the universe."**

**"So why hide their face?"**

**"They are wise enough to know beauty is just a thing." The Doctor said as the tree lady walked up to him.**

**"The Gift of Peace. I bring you a cutting of my Grandfather."**

**"Thank you. Yes, gifts. Er, I give you in return air from my lungs." The Doctor said exhaling heavily, he knew that would work for the tree people.**

**"How intimate." She smiled at him.**

**"There's more where that came from."**

**"I bet there is." She smiled. "Can you believe an Aurora came here?"**

**"No…" The Doctor said, shaking his head. He glanced over to see the Aurora Princess talking to a blue man on a machine. The Princess bowed before she turned. The Doctor couldn't see her eyes, but he knew they were on him. Gene could already feel the tears filling her eyes. She hadn't seen this Doctor in far too long. She had come to speak to her son…but seeing the Doctor…her son could wait. She had to go to him.**

**The Princess walked over him confidently as shown by her shoulders and posture. The trees backed away respectfully. Gene hadn't meant too much dressing like an Aurora, but Jack had said that she had.**

**"Well met, Doctor of Gallifrey." Gene said in a mimic of an Auroran accent, keeping the tears back. It had been years since she'd seen this Doctor, the only Doctor she felt she hadn't spent enough time with. The Doctor she wished she could have spent so much more time with. Gene curtsied and lowered her face slightly.**

**"Well met, Princess." The Doctor said, bowing at his waist to her. Rose followed Gene's example and curtsied.**

**"Well met, Rose Tyler of Earth." Gene nodded to her as well.**

**"Well met, Princess." Rose stated.**

**"You are far from home, Princess."**

**"Closer than you think." Gene replied. "My gift today is of knowledge." Gene said turning to Rose. "You will be life and light and time…but use caution. Hold on tightly." Gene warned her. She slowly turned to the Doctor and looked him in the eyes. He looked back at her, unable to look away. Something about her made his hearts stutter, he'd never felt that before. "You…Doctor…" She raised her hand and the whole room froze. She gently touched the corner of his right eye. Everyone in the room gasped. "You do not like it when people touch you…you don't trust them." Gene said.**

**"Yes…" The Doctor agreed, he was frozen under her touch. He couldn't describe it. His hearts had never felt so light or so heavy before in his life. His whole body erupted in goosebumps. Gene could see his body reacting to her touch. She knew she was breaking a rule. She went back before they were Mates and touched him. Part of him would know she was his Mate, she prayed the perception filter to hide her being a Time Lady worked on him.**

**"You don't mind me though…" Gene commented, drawing a curved line from the corner of his eye to the bridge of his nose.**

**"Not at all."**

**"You've seen war and pain and suffering." She said, drawing a blue arch over his eyebrows, glad the fake paint was working.**

**"Yes…" He said, feeling out of breath.**

**"I know your pain and suffering…and I swear it will lesson. Your time has come to be happy, after all this time, you will be happy." Gene whispered to him. Rose couldn't hear them, couldn't hear a single word, she was too busy taking in all of the shocked expressions in the room.**

**"Will I?" The Doctor asked hopefully.**

**"You play strong…so strong…but you are hurt. I can see it. The loneliest people are the kindest. The saddest people smile the brightest. The most damage people are the wisest… All because they do not wish to see anyone else suffer the way they do." Gene said, drawing down his jawline to his chin, making him shiver. "You are just that. You hide so well under your mask…but I see through it."**

**"I know…"**

**"I want you to see hope, for it is coming to you, very soon." Gene whispered. "You will be healed and you shall heal in return." Gene said, drawing a line from his chin down the center of his chest stopping just underneath the hem of his shirt.**

**The Doctor took in a shuttering breath, feeling his hearts speed up. He'd heard of the insanity of being touched by an Aurora, but he never imagined this.**

**He felt her finger lift and for a second, but he still felt like his whole body was numb. Then she put her finger down on his cheek and he felt like he was on fire. He felt her draw one long curl on his cheek before she let go and put her hand on her shoulder.**

**"You are so special…and one day you will realize that." Gene froze, biting her lip before she moved forward, pulling him forward by the back of his head and tenderly kissing him on the lips. The Doctor's eyes closed. He was tempted to look at the woman who had captivated him, but he didn't dare open his eyes out of pure respect for her… He did, however, return her kiss. She pulled away and let go of him before bowing. "Go in peace… I am glad to have met you." Gene said.**

**"You as well." The Doctor replied, frozen in his spot. Gene felt terrible…she'd broken too many rules in one day. She glided away, letting her tears fall.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello everyone, I'd like you to read this before ****prior to going onto the End of Time. It has been brought to my attention that people have been posting harsh words on other peoples writing and bringing me into it as they do so. I would very much appreciate it if both he harsh words would cease and that I am not compared to other people and/or writers. I believe that everyone is entitled to their own opinions, but that doesn't necessarily mean that they must all be aired as some of them can be hurtful, and that's not what should happen here. Please be aware of the power of words before they are spoken or written. I would be very glad if this doesn't happen again. Sorry for having to talk about this, but I've seen this happening and I don't feel like it should continue. Thank you so much.  
**

**On to the End of Time :D**

**I don't own Doctor Who...**

**To the reviewer(s):**

**I'msorrymylove: I am excited too! I'm going to miss Ten though...but Gene and Eleven... Well, you know, you've seen Gene and Eleven together. They are so sweet! :)**

**KatietheBaka: You have to love Fangirl moments.**

**The Yoshinator: You'll get it later. :) Thank you. I liked Mars too. :)**

**Time-Lady Mararder: Thank you! I can't wait until the Auroran's realizes that Gene impersonated their princess.**

**Skidney: Thank you much.**

**Roses Moon: Gracious!**

**Zealia: I love toying with people, it's fun. :)**

* * *

The End of Time: Part 1

The Doctor and Gene stepped out into the snow to face Ood Sigma. "Ah! Now, sorry. There you are. So, where were we? We was summoned, weren't we? An Ood in the snow, calling to us. Well, we didn't exactly come straight here." The Doctor admitted.

"We did have a bit of fun." Gene giggled, holding the Doctor's hand.

"Travelled about, did this and that. Got into trouble. You know us. It was brilliant. We saw the Phosphorous Carousel of the Great Magellan Gestadt, saved a planet from the Red Carnivorous Maw, named a galaxy Alison."

"I slapped Queen Bess…she wasn't too happy about that." Gene said with a giggle. "She's not as innocent as they say either, tried to seduce my Mate I don't know how many times… I ended up slapping her. Apparently you don't slap queens. I'm an American, I didn't know that."

"Anyway, what do you want?" The Doctor wondered.

"You should not have delayed." Sigma insisted seriously.

"The last time I was here you said my song would be ending soon, and I'm in no hurry for that." Gene wrapped her arm around the Doctor's waist, holding him tighter. The Doctor kissed the top of her head gently, glad that she was there for him.

"You will come with me." Sigma stated.

"Hold on. Better lock the TARDIS." The Doctor said, pulling out a remote and clicking it. The TARDIS beeped and the light flashed on top. "See? Like a car. I locked it like a car. Like. It's funny. No? Little bit? Blimey, try to make an Ood laugh. So how old are you now, Ood Sigma?" The Doctor wondered before he froze, seeing the city the Ood had built. "Ah. Magnificent. Oh, come on, that is splendid. You've achieved all this in how long?"

"One hundred years."

"Then we've got a problem. Because all of this is way too fast. Not just the city, I mean your ability to call us. Reaching all the way back to the twenty first century. Something's accelerating your species way beyond normal." Gene said worriedly.

"And the Mind of the Ood is troubled." Sigma commented.

"Why, what's happened?"

"Every night, Doctor, every night we have bad dreams."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Returning, returning, returning, it is slowly returning through the dark and the fire and the blood. Always returning, returning to this world. It is returning, and he is returning, and they are returning, but too late. Too late. Far too late. He has come."

"Sit with the Elder of the Ood and share the dreaming." Sigma said, gesturing to the circle of Ood. The Doctor and Gene sat down in their circle.

"So… Right, hello." The Doctor said awkwardly.

"Hi." Gene smiled simply.

"You will join. You will join. You will join. You will join. You will join. You will join. You will join." The Ood said, holding out their hands. Gene took both the Doctor's and the Ood to her other side's hands as the Doctor did the same.

An image flashed through their minds as well as a voice.

"Koschei…" Gene whispered.

"He comes to us every night. I think all the peoples of the universe dream of him now.

"That man is dead." The Doctor insisted.

"There is yet more. Join us. Events are taking shape. So many years ago, and yet changing the now. There is a man…so scared." The Ood said as Wilf flashed through the Doctor and Gene's minds.

"Wilfred. Is he all right?" Gene and the Doctor asked in sync. "What about Donna, is she safe?"

"You should not have delayed, for the lines of convergence are being drawn across the Earth. Even now, the king is in his Counting house." A black man and a young woman were standing together.

"I don't know who they are." The Doctor stated.

"And there is another. The most lonely of all, lost and forgotten." Lucy lay alone in a cage, looking raged and ill.

"The Master's wife."

"Koschei…" Gene corrected him.

"We see so much, but understand little. The woman in the cage, who is she?"

"She was. It wasn't her fault, she was. The Master, he's a Time Lord, like us. We can show you." The Doctor and Gene said, showing the Ood their past. "The Master took the name of Saxon. He married a human, a woman called Lucy. And he corrupted her. She stood at his side while he conquered the Earth. I reversed everything he'd done so it never even happened, but Lucy Saxon remembered. We held him in my arms. We burned his body. The Master is dead."

"And yet, you did not see."

"What's that?"

"Koschei's ring…" Gene whispered.

"Part of him survived. We have to go!" The Doctor shouted, getting up, pulling Gene with him.

"But something more is happening, Doctor. The Master is part of a greater design, because a shadow is falling over creation. Something vast is stirring in the dark. The Ood have gained this power to see through time, because time is bleeding. Shapes of things once lost are moving through the veil, and these events from years ago threaten to destroy this future, and the present, and the past."

"What could do that?" Gene wondered.

"What do you mean?" The Doctor asked at the same time.

"This is what we have seen, Doctor. The darkness heralds only one thing. The end of time itself." Gene and the Doctor shared a look of terror before they both ran for the TARDIS.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

Gene and the Doctor stopped on a large rock and looked around. They both took a deep breath through their noses. "He's here…" Gene whispered.

"I know…stay here and be careful." He said, kissing the back of her hand before letting it go.

"But I can help."

"This may be the end of my song, but not the end of yours. I refuse."

_Clang, clang, clang, clang! _

"There!" The Doctor shouted before chasing after the Master. He caught up just in time to see the Master's skeleton glow blue and white through his skin. "Please, let me help. You're burning up your own life force." The Doctor ran after the fleeing Master again, only to run headlong into Wilf and Gene.

"Oh, my gosh, Doctor. You're a sight for sore eyes. I was just telling Gene…"

"Out of my way!"

"Doctor, he's gone." Gene told him gently with a frown on her face.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Who are you?" Gene asked suddenly, taking a bite out of her pecan pie as she looked at Wilf.

"I'm Wilfred Mott, ma'am."

"No, you're not, you can't just be that." Gene said, her eyes narrowing.

"People have waited hundreds of years to find me and then you manage it in a few hours." The Doctor agreed.

"Well, I'm just lucky I suppose."

"No, we keep on meeting, Wilf. Over and over again like something's still connecting us."

"Something isn't right…" Gene whispered. The Doctor smiled at Gene before he leaned forward and kissed her, removing the little bit of whipped cream that was on her lips. Wilf smiled at the sight and Gene giggled and blushed.

"What's so important about me?" Wilf wondered after a moment.

"Exactly. Why you?" Gene asked seriously.

"I'm going to die…" The Doctor whispered slowly. Gene frowned and took his hand, squeezing it comfortably. They'd talked about this day a very long time ago. They'd talked about what would happen if either of them were to regenerate. They had just, hopelessly, clung onto the hope that it wouldn't happen…not this soon.

"Well, so am I, one day."

"Don't you dare." Gene protested.

"All right, I'll try not to." Wilf chuckled.

"But I was told. He will knock four times. That was the prophecy. Knock four times, and then…"

"Yeah, but I thought, when I saw you before, you said your people could change, like, your whole body." Wilf commented. "Gene told me that you've done it before."

"I can still die. If I'm killed before regeneration, then I'm dead. Even then, even if I change, it feels like dying. Everything I am dies. Some new man goes sauntering away, and I'm dead." The Doctor said, Gene leaned against his side. "Some other man steps in and picks up everything I have to leave behind…my beautiful Mate…my chances at having a family…" The Doctor frowned.

"But it's still you isn't it?"

"In a way…he is me…but I will never be him…"

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"I had estates. Do you remember my father's land back home? Pastures of red grass, stretching far across the slopes of Mount Perdition. We used to run across those fields all day, calling up at the sky. Look at us now." The Master said, looking down at the Doctor.

"All that eloquence. But how many people have you killed?" The Doctor wondered, feeling weak after being hit by the Master's energy.

_Doctor! _Gene called out into his mind. He could tell she was put-out, she wanted to be there for him, but he'd asked her to stay behind.

"I am so hungry." The Master asserted.

"Your resurrection went wrong. That energy. Your body's ripped open. Now you're killing yourself." The Doctor insisted, trying to calm him down.

"That human Christmas out there. They eat so much. All that roasting meat, cakes and red wine. Hot, fat, blood, food. Pots, plates of meat, and flesh, and grease, and juice, and baking, burnt, sticky hot skin. Hot. It's so hot."

"Stop it."

"Sliced. Sliced. Sliced."

"Stop it." He was going insane.

"It's mine. It's mine. It's mine to eat and eat and eat."

"Stop it. What if I ask you for help? There's more at work tonight than you and me." The Doctor told him.

"Oh yeah?"

"I've been told something is returning." The Doctor said, trying to mimic Gene but unable to do so. He just couldn't convey that much calmness at one point.

"And here I am." The Master said with a gleeful smile.

"No, something more."

"But it hurts." The Master said, covering his face, crouching down.

"I was told the end of time." The Doctor told him.

_Doctor…he's hurt._

_"_It hurts. Doctor, the noise. The noise in my head, Doctor. One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four. Stronger than ever before. Can't you hear it?"

_The heart-beat of a Time Lord…why? _Gene wondered.

"I'm sorry." The Doctor shook his head. He didn't hear it.

"Listen, listen, listen, listen. Every minute, every second, every beat of my hearts, there it is, calling to me. Please listen." The Master pleaded.

"I can't hear it."

"Listen."

_Listen, Doctor… You may just be surprised. _The Doctor closed his eyes and listened, jumping when he heard the beats.

"What?"

_You could hear it… _Gene whispered. _I can too._

_"_But…" The Doctor said in awe. _How can you hear that?_

_I always have… _Gene stated.

_But it doesn't exist!_

_"_What!"

"I heard it. But there's no noise. There never has been. It's just your insanity. What is it? What's inside your head?" The Doctor asked as the Master's smile grew.

"It's real. It's real. It's real!" The Master shouted gleefully, leaping away, the Doctor chasing him. "All these years, you thought I was mad. King of the wasteland. But something is calling me, Doctor. What is it? What is it? What is it?"

_No! Grab him and run! _Gene warned, but it was too late. Bright lights shined down on them from a huge helicopter. Ropes fell all around them as the Doctor tried to make it to the Master's side. _Doctor!_ The Doctor ducked just before gunshots went off in his direction.

"Don't!" The Doctor saw someone inject the Master before they started to carry him up to the helicopter. "Let him go!"

_Doctor! _Gene warned him, but the Doctor didn't have time to react before he was face-down on the ground, unconscious.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Doctor?" Gene asked, shaking him gently. "Doctor…" Rolling him onto his back hovering over him, gently squeezing his hand. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Hello, my love." He said, reaching up to cup her face.

"Why didn't you let me come with you?"

"I don't want you hurt." He said as Gene helped him out.

"Doctor, of all of the people in the universe Koschei might hurt…I'm not one of them. Koschei wouldn't hurt me."

"He's not Koschei anymore, Gene." The Doctor told her sadly.

"Yes, he is… I know he is." The Doctor didn't retort, he had his feelings and she had hers, nothing either of them could say would sway the other. Instead he kissed her gently.

"Thanks for warning me." The Doctor chuckled.

"Didn't do much good." Gene smiled faintly.

"Well, you tried."

"I'm not leaving you alone again." Gene insisted. The Doctor smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I don't expect you will…"

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Nice Gate." Gene and the Doctor said to the woman who walked into the room.

"Hello. Sorry." Wilf said.

"Don't try calling security, or I'll tell them you're wearing a Shimmer. Because I reckon anyone wearing a Shimmer doesn't want the Shimmer to be noticed, or they wouldn't need a Shimmer in the first place."

"That is the point of a Shimmer." Gene shrugged, pulling out her sonic.

"I'm sorry? What's a Shimmer?" Gene pointed her sonic at her.

"Shimmer." The Doctor smiled when the girl changed a shade of green.

"Oh, my Lord. She's a cactus." Wild stated in shock.

"Wilf…" Gene said gently.

"Sorry…"

"Miss Addams?" A voice called from the hall.

"He's got it working, but what is it? What's working?" The Doctor asked, looking at Gene.

"I don't know."

"What are you doing here?" The Doctor pointed his sonic at the man.

"Shimmer!" The Doctor insisted as the man turned green.

"Now, tell me quickly, what's going on? The Master, Harold Saxon, Skeletor, whatever you're calling him, what's he doing up there?"

"I call him Koschei…" Gene smiled. "Now as quickly as you can, what does this do?"

"But I checked the readings. He's done good work. It's operational." The man insisted.

"Who are you, though? I met someone like you. He was brilliant, but he was little and red." The Doctor said.

"Bannakaffalatta!" Gene grinned warmly. "He was amazing."

"No, that's a Zocci." Miss Addams said, rolling her eyes.

"We're not Zocci, we're Vinvocci. Completely different."

"And the Gate is Vinvocci. We're a salvage team. We picked up the signal when the humans reactivated it. And as soon as it's working, we can transport it to the ship." The man said.

"But what does it do?" Gene asked.

"Well, it mends. It's a simple as that. It's a medical device to repair the body. It makes people better."

"No, there's got to be more. Every single warning says the Master's going to do something colossal."

"Why is it so big?" Gene wondered suddenly.

"It doesn't just mend one person at a time." Miss Addams rolled her eyes.

"That would be ridiculous."

"It mends whole planets." Miss Addams added.

"It does what?" Gene asked with wide eyes.

"It transmits the medical template across the entire population."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Turn the Gate off right now!" The Doctor shouted.

"At arms!"

"No, no, no, no, no. Whatever you do, just don't let him near that device."

"Oh, like that was ever going to happen." The Doctor threw off his straightjacket easily and jumped over everyone into the Gate. "Homeless, was I? Destitute and dying? Well, look at me now."

"Deactivate it. All of you, turn the whole thing off!" The Doctor ordered as the Master laughed.

"He's inside my head." Naismith said, shaking his head.

"Get out of there!" The Doctor ordered. The Master hit him with his energy square in the chest sending him into a wall.

"Doctor! Doctor, there's, there's this face." Wilf said.

"What is it? What can you see?"

"Well, it's him. I can see him." Wilf said, pointing to the Master. The Doctor ran to the computer and tried to shut the Gate down.

"I can't turn it off."

_I can't stop it from down here! _Gene called to him.

"That's because I locked it, idiot."

"Wilfred! Get inside. Get him out." The Doctor shouted, getting into one side of a glass cubical as Wilf stepped into the other. "Just need to filter the levels." The Doctor said, working on the computer.

"Oh, I can see again! He's gone."

"Radiation shielding. Now press the button. Let me out." The Doctor said.

"You what?" Wilf wondered.

"I can't get out until you press the button. That button there." The Doctor nodded. Wilf pressed the button and the Doctor stepped out.

"Fifty seconds and counting."

"To what?" The Doctor asked, looking at the Master.

"Oh, you're going to love this."

"What is it, hypnotism? Mind control. You're grafting your thoughts inside them, is that it?" The Doctor asked.

"Doctor! I can't stop it!" Gene called, running into the room. The Doctor wrapped his arm around Gene.

"Oh, that's way too easy. No, no, no. They're not going to think like me, they're going to become me." The Master paused, taking a deep breath through his nose. "Another Time Lord." The Master said. "So, dear Gene is a Time Lady after all. He took another breath and his eyes widened, he knew that scent…far to well.

"Koschei, stop…please."

"Not working this time Sage…"

"And, zero!"

"You can't have."

"What is it?" Wilf asked worriedly. "What is it? What have you done, you monster?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you talking to me?" The Master asked.

"Or to me?"

"Or to me?"

"Or to me?"

"Or to us?"

"The human race was always your favorite, Doctor. But now, there is no human race. There is only the Master race." The Master asked.

"Koschei, what have you done?" Gene asked with wide eyes.

The Master almost looked repentant.

"Ahh!" Gene shouted, gripping her head.

"Gene!" The Doctor shouted and held her as she doubled over. The Master's eyes widened and he moved forward, as if he wanted to help her. "What is it?"

"A voice…so familiar…"

"_For_ _victory_!" Gene winced at the voice that penetrated her mind.

"Gene…"

"_For the end of time itself_!"

The voice hurt… It hurt so much…

"Gene… What did you see? What is it?"

Gene reached for her pen and wrote two words on her arm.

_For Victory…_

That was all she wrote down before she went limp in the Doctor's arms, everything going black to her.

* * *

**Much Love to you!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sequel is up! The Backwards American is up!**

**So...here we are, on the last page... OH! Wait! That's a different heartbreaking episode! Sorry... LOL**

**I don't own Doctor Who...**

**To the reviewer(s):**

**Misplaced Levity: Oh Koschei will have his moments later... Wait until you see Gene/Jack later... Sooo cute. Thank you so much. :D**

**Roses Moon: Thank you, and thanks for the Nine-ness!**

** I'msorrymylove: Is it sad that i was typing this in the four-beat pattern? Yeah, it happens.**

**Skidney: Thank you...again!**

**ElektraMackenzie: Thank you...and yes...the Ood annoys me...because they led Ten to death! :(**

**The Yoshinator: Eh, simple self-defense. By nature you're not supposed to know too much about your future...she saw too much, blacked out... Simple as that.**

**MidnightDarkskiesbluemoon: Updated!**

**Time-LadyMararder: Um...okay then I'll assume that's a good thing.**

**Thank you everyone for the support! It's been brilliant! **

* * *

The End of Time: Part 2

"What news of the Doctor?" Rassilon asked impatiently.

"Disappeared, my Lord President." A man told him in a very polite voice, sounding nearly scared of him.

"But we know his intention. He still possesses the Moment, and he'll use it to destroy Daleks and Time Lords alike." A woman said also seemingly intimidated by Rassilon's foul mood.

"I thought we fixed this problem when we killed the Sage." Rassilon growled.

"Her secret didn't die with her unfortunately." The woman said.

"The Visionary confirms it." The man agreed.

"Ending, burning, falling. All of it falling. The black and pitch and screaming fire, so burning."

"All of her prophecies say the same. That this is the last day of the Time War. That Gallifrey falls. That we die, today."

"Ending. Ending. Ending. Ending!" The visionary was insane, completely insane.

"Perhaps it's time. This is only the furthest edge of the Time War. But at its heart, millions die every second, lost in bloodlust and insanity. With time itself resurrecting them, to find new ways of dying over and over again. A travesty of life. Isn't it better to end it, at last?" The woman asked.

"Thank you for your opinion." Rassilon stood and pointed his gauntlet at her, killing her, her whole body turning to dust. "I will not die! Do you hear me? A billion years of Time Lord history riding on our backs. I will not let this perish. I will not!"

"There is, er, there is one part of the prophecy, my Lord." The man said, grabbing the paper from in front of the visionary and moving to Rassilon's side. :Forgive me, I'm sorry. It's rather difficult to decipher, but it talks of three survivors beyond the Final Day. Two children of Gallifrey."

"And the third? Are they not all children of Gallifrey?" Rassilon demanded.

"It appears not…"

"Does it name them?"

"It foresees them locked in their final confrontation, The Enmity of Ages, which would suggest—"

"The Doctor! And the Master." Rassilon commented. "Who's the third?"

"Sir…this speaks of one Marked with wisdom—"

"It can't be! I killed her, she's dead!" Rassilon protested.

"It says here she survived…" The man said, wincing away when Rassilon slammed his hand down on the table.

"I felt her die! Her energy left our world!"

"One word keeps being repeated, my Lord. One constant word. Earth."

"Earth. Earth. Earth. Earth. Earth. Earth." The visionary chanted with wide eyes.

"Planet Earth. Indigenous species, the human race." A hologram of the planet in question hovered over the table.

"Earth. Earth. Earth. Those born within will return again. Earth. Earth. Earth. Earth!"

"Maybe that's where the answer lies. Our salvation. On Earth."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

Gene slowly woke up and blinked. Her mind had overloaded. She'd seen too much, more than she was supposed to so her mind had shut off, to stop her from having problems. It was a visionary's protection, the very thing the Council had broken in all of their twisted visionaries. Gene stood up, slightly dizzy. "Koschei, you can stop this now." Gene said as one of his duplicates held her back. The true Master was busy tying the Doctor up.

"Shut up!"

"Please, Koschei…just listen to reason for a moment—" The Master whirled around and slapped Gene across the face. She fell to the ground, not seeing the blow coming.

"No!" The Doctor shouted through his gag. He could feel the sting on his own cheek.

"I told you to shut up!" The Master shouted. Gene touched her red cheek and slowly looked up at the Master. The Master's heart's cracked a bit.

"Why? Why are you acting like this? You aren't being the Koschei I know." Gene whispered. The Master slowly reached down and picked her up.

"Don't you understand? Don't you see?" The Master asked. "I'm angry, I'm so angry… I shouldn't have lashed out at you…"

"Why are you angry?" Gene asked as the Master tied her hands behind her back.

"He stole you from me, you were mine. I loved you, ever since I first saw you in that dirty dress." The Master sighed. He sat Gene in a chair and tied her down to it, she didn't fight at all. He gently cupped her face in his hands. "I'm sorry." He whispered, golden light burned on his hands for a second, healing the bruise that was forming.

"Koschei…"

"Sage… Why did you leave me? I needed you, Sage, and you left me…"

"I wasn't trying to leave you, I didn't mean to." Gene said gently. "I didn't want to."

"Don't you remember it? Don't you remember how things used to be? You and I, taking on all of Gallifrey by ourselves. You would spend holiday's in my parent's home. You'd sing in the fields outside and dance in the starlight. You are beautiful and I love you. Why, why did you choose him? What did I do wrong?"

"Kosch…it was never you." Gene said, tears in her eyes.

"What?" The Master asked, looking heartbroken.

"I loved you like a brother. You saved me from an orphanage, you were my first and only friend for ages, your family was like family to me, your home felt more like home that even the academy did… But, the Doctor…he was always it for me. From the moment I met him I felt it. You're like my brother, Koschei…I just can't see you like that… I'm sorry."

"A brother?"

"I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you tell me who you were? Why didn't you let me know you were alive?" The Master asked, sounding deeply betrayed.

"I didn't know, Kosch, honest. I didn't know who I was."

A phone rang and the Master froze. Wilf could hardly believe it, the instant the Master turned away from Gene he was a completely different man.

"But that's a mobile."

"Yeah, it's mine. Let me turn it off." Wilf said, struggling in his bonds.

"No, no, no, no, no. I don't think you understand. Everybody on this planet is me. And I'm not phoning you, so who the hell is that?"

"It's nobody. I tell you, it's nothing. It's probably one of them ring-back calls." The Master searched through Wilf's pockets finding a revolver before finding the phone.

"Ooh, and look at this. Good man!" He threw the gun carelessly on the ground before pulling out the phone. "Donna. Who's Donna?"

"She's no one. Just leave it."

"Gramps, don't hang up. You've got to help. I ran out, but everyone was changing." Donna said over speaker phone.

"Who is she? Why didn't she change?"

"Gramps, I can't hear you." Donna called.

"Well, it was this thing the Doctor did. He did it to her. The Metacrisis." Wilf explained.

"Oh, he loves playing with Earth girls. Ugh! How can you stand it, Sage?" The Master asked her seriously. "How can you stand the way he plays with his pets?"

"It's not like that, Koschei." Gene defended the Doctor.

"I'd never do that, you'd be enough for me."

"Are you there?" Donna called.

"Find her. Trace the call." The Master ordered.

"Are you still there? Can you hear me?"

"Say goodbye to the freak, Granddad."

"Koschei, please don't."

"Donna, get out of there! Just get out of there. I'm telling you, run!" Wilf shouted.

"She's on Wessex Lane, Chiswick. Open the phone lines. Everyone on Wessex Lane. Red alert."

"What do I do?" Donna called out.

"Run, sweetheart, that's all. Run for your life!" Wilf shouted.

"He's everywhere… He's in everything."

"Donna? What's happening? Are you still there?"

"Some sort of template…" Donna stated. "How? How could he had sent himself all across the world? All of the humans…" Gene's eyes widened, she knew that tone…Donna was starting to calculate possibilities, she was about to have a major headache.

"Look, I'm telling you to run, Donna. Just run, sweetheart." Wilf called out.

"He's used a wavelength that transferred a template onto the whole of the human population of Earth… I know what he's done and how he's done it. And it hurts. My head. It keeps getting hotter, and hotter, and hotter, and hotter, and hotter!" Donna screamed over the floor and Gene winced. "What did I—?"

The line went dead.

"Donna? What was that? Donna? Donna, are you there? Donna.! Donna! Donna!" Wilf called out. The Master looked at the Doctor who smirked and winked at him. The Doctor walked over to him and ripped the gag off.

"That's better. Hello. But really, did you think we'd leave our best friend without a defense mechanism?" The Doctor wondered.

"Doctor? What happened?"

"She's all right. She's fine, I promise. She'll just sleep." Gene promised, smiling at Wilf. "She's a bit…explosive now. Wish I could have been that way." Gene sighed.

"Tell me, where's your TARDIS? " The Master asked.

"You could be so wonderful." The Doctor said simply.

"Where is it?" The Master asked again.

"You're a genius. You're stone cold brilliant, you are. I swear, you really are. But you could be so much more. You could be beautiful. With a mind like that, we could travel the stars. It would be our honor. Because you don't need to own the universe, just see it. To have the privilege of seeing the whole of time and space. That's ownership enough…" The Doctor said with a small smile.

"Would it stop, then? The noise in my head?"

"We can help." Gene promised.

"I don't know what I'd be without that noise."

"I wonder what I'd be, without you." Gene said, looking at him with sad eyes. They could both see exactly where Gene would be. She would have been an eternal orphan, she would have never been a teacher, she wouldn't have met the Doctor or Koschei, and she would have been on the front lines in the Time War…the first blood drawn.

"Yeah…" The Master said, looking at her with a small frown on his face.

"What does he mean? What noise?"

"It began on Gallifrey, as children. Not that you'd call it childhood. More a life of duty. Eight years old. I was taken for initiation, to stare into the Untempered Schism."

"What does that mean?" Wilf asked.

"It's a gap in the fabric of reality. You can see into the Time Vortex itself. And it hurts…it hurts so much." Gene said. She would know, it had hurt terribly, but she hadn't been able to look away, so much so, that Rassilon had thought (very excitedly) that Gene had gone insane before the Schism.

"They took me there in the dark. I looked into time, old man, and I heard it calling to me. Drums. The never ending drums. Listen to it. Listen." The Master said, listening to the drums in his head.

"Then let's find it. The three of us."

"Except. Oh. Oh, wait a minute. Oh, yes. Oh, that's good."

"It's a trap!" Gene called out.

"What? What is?" The Doctor asked both of them.

"The noise exists within my head, and now within six billion heads. Everyone on Earth can hear it. Imagine. Oh. Oh, yes." His skeleton flashed through his skin again.

"The Gate wasn't enough. You're still dying."

"This body was born out of death. All it can do is die."

"Not true…"

"But what did you say to me, back in the wasteland? You said the end of time."

"I said something is returning. I was shown a prophecy. That's why I need your help."

"What if I'm part of it? Don't you see? The drumbeat is calling from so far away. From the end of time itself. And now it's been amplified six billion times. Triangulate all those signals. I could find its source. Oh, Doctor. That's what your prophecy was. Me!" He slapped the Doctor. "Where's the TARDIS?"

"No. Just stop. Just think. Please Koschei…"

"No, no, no, no! You don't get to go all pouty face on me! It won't work!"

"Actually, the most impressive thing about you is that after all this time, you're still bone dead stupid." The Doctor said after the Master had finished.

"What?"

"You've got six billion pairs of eyes, but you still can't see the obvious, can you?"

"Like what?"

"That guard is one inch too tall."

"No, don't hit him!" Gene called out, but they'd already knocked him out. "Well, okay then, hit him…"

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Aye, aye. Got this old tub mended?" Wilf wondered, sitting down next to Gene and the Doctor. Gene was leaning against the Doctor's shoulder as he fixed the wiring.

"Just trying to fix the heating. Gene's cold." The Doctor lied simply.

"Oh. I've always dreamt of a view like that." Wilf laughed like a little kid as he looked down at Earth. "I'm an astronaut. It's dawn over England, look. Brand new day. My wife's buried down there. I might never visit her again now. Do you think he changed them, in their graves?"

"I'm sorry." The Doctor said quietly

"No, not your fault." Wilf shook his head.

"Isn't it?" The Doctor wondered.

"Oh, 1948, I was over there. End of the Mandate in Palestine. Private Mott. Skinny little idiot, I was. Stood on this rooftop, in the middle of a skirmish. It was like a blizzard, all them bullets in the air. The world gone mad. Yeah, you don't want to listen to an old man's tales, do you?"

"I'm older than you." Gene chuckled.

"Get away."

"I'm eight-hundred-ninety-four."

"I'm nine-hundred-and-six." The Doctor said with a small smile.

"What, really, though?"

"Yeah." Gene nodded.

"Nine hundred years. We must look like insects to you."

"I think you look like giants." The Doctor corrected before he saw it, a new mark on Gene's arm. He turned her hand over and went pale.

"I know…" Gene whispered, feeling his terror. "I could always be wrong…" Two words were written on Gene's arm.

_Gallifrey Rises! _

"Listen, I, I want you to have this. I've kept it all this time, and I thought—" Wilf offered the Doctor his gun.

"No."

"No, but if you take it, you could…"

"You had that gun in the mansion. You could have shot the Master there and then." Gene stated.

"Too scared, I suppose."

"I'd be proud." Gene sighed.

"Of what?"

"If you were my dad. I've never known my real parents, but I'd be proud to have a father like you."

"Oh, come on, don't start. But you said, you were told he will knock four times and then you die. Well, that's him, isn't it? The Master. That noise in his head? The Master is going to kill you."

"Yeah." The Doctor frowned. Gene didn't think that they were right, she was sure they were wrong.

"Then kill him first."

"And that's how the Master started. It's not like I'm an innocent. I've taken lives. I got worse. I got clever. Manipulated people into taking their own. Sometimes I think a Time Lord lives too long. I can't. I just can't."

"If the Master dies, what happens to all the people?"

"I don't know." Gene frowned.

"Doctor, what happens?"

"The template snaps."

"What, they go back to being human? They're alive, and human." Gene couldn't lie to Wilf any longer, she shook her head. "Then don't you dare, sir. Don't you dare put him before them. Now you take this. That's an order, Doctor. Take the gun. You take the gun and save your life. And please don't die. You're the most wonderful man and I don't want you to die." Wilf said, crying. Gene turned away, trying not to cry herself.

"Never."

"A star fell from the sky…. Don't you want to know where from?" The Master asked. "Because now it makes sense, Doctor. Sage was right, this sound wasn't coincidence."

"It's an open broadcast. Don't reply, or he'll know where we are." Miss Addams warned.

"The whole of my life. My destiny. The star was a diamond. And the diamond is a Whitepoint Star. And I have worked all night to sanctify that gift. Now the star is mine. I can increase the signal and use it as a lifeline. Do you get it now? Do you see? Keep watching, Doctor. This should be spectacular. Over and out."

"Oh God…" Gene said, looking down at the writing on her arm. She'd been right.

"What's he on about? What's he doing? Doctor, what does that mean?"

"A Whitepoint star is only found on one planet. Gallifrey. Which means it's the Time Lords. The Time Lords are returning."

"Well, I mean, that's good, isn't it? I mean, that's your people." The Doctor answered by grabbing Wilf's gun, and pulling Gene into a passionate kiss before they both ran.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Doctor? Doctor, you said you were going to die." Wilf said.

"He said what?!"

"But is that all of us? I won't stop you, sir. But is this it?" Gene and the Doctor looked at each other. He pulled the ship up and opened the hatch.

_Together or not at all. _Gene told him, taking his hand.

_I love you, more than everything in this whole universe. _The Doctor kissed her before they both jumped out of the ship.

Falling was easy.

Landing hurt…like a bitch.

The Doctor made sure he went through the glass first so that Gene wouldn't be hurt as bad as he would be. Nevertheless they both landed on the floor, hard, unable to get up.

"My Lord Doctor. My Lord Master. And the girl who should be dead. We are gathered for the end." Rassilon stated.

"I take it you're disappointed." Gene groaned, finding the strength to sit up.

"It is a problem… A problem easily dealt with, Sage."

"Listen to me. You can't!" The Doctor protested.

"It is a fitting paradox that our salvation comes at the hands of our most infamous child."

"Oh, he's not saving you. Don't you realize what he's doing?" The Doctor asked.

"Hey, no, hey! That's mine. Hush. Look around you. I've transplanted myself into every single human being. But who wants a mongrel little species like them, because now I can transplant myself into every single Time Lord. Oh, yes, Mister President, sir, standing there all noble and resplendent and decrepit. Think how much better you're going to look as me." Rassilon raised his gauntlet and everyone who had been changed by the Master started to change back again. Gene turned to the Doctor and wrapped her arms around him, helping him slowly sit up for himself. "No, no, don't. No, no, stop it! No, no, no, don't!"

"On your knees, mankind." Rassilon ordered and the people listened.

"No, that's fine, that's good, because you said salvation. I still saved you. Don't forget that."

"The approach begins."

"Approach of what?" The Master asked, clueless.

"Something is returning. Don't you ever listen? That was the prophecy. Not someone, something."

"What is it?"

"They're not just bringing back the species. It's Gallifrey. Right here, right now." Gene told him, showing him the writing on her arm.

"But, I did this. I get the credit. I'm on your side." The Master insisted as Wilf made his way into the room.

"Come on, get out of the way. Get out of the way! Doctor?" Wilf called, but stopped when the man in the glass booth cried out to him. "Alright! I've got you, mate. I've got you."

"Wilf don't!" Gene shouted, but he didn't listen.

"But this is fantastic, isn't it? The Time Lords restored."

"You weren't there in the final days of the War. You never saw what was born. But if the Timelock's broken, then everything's coming through. Not just the Daleks, but the Skaro Degradations, the Horde of Travesties, the Nightmare Child, the Could-have-been King with his army of Meanwhiles and Neverweres. The War turning hell. And that's what you've opened, right above the Earth. Hell is descending." The Doctor spat.

"My kind of world."

"Just listen! Because even the Time Lords can't survive that." Gene stated. "We can't allow this to happen."

"Listen to the glorious Sage, who still thinks she can talk her way out of every situation. You may be able to talk to others, but you can't touch me." Rassilon insisted.

"No, I can't. I don't claim to have supernatural abilities. People have just always calmed down around me, and now I know why."

"Why is that, do tell…" Rassilon rolled his eyes.

"Because I speak truth, and in a universe where everyone is trying to lie and manipulate others for their own purposes, the one person who speaks logic and truth seems louder than all of the others. You can't do what you're doing. The universe is brilliant without you. You are going to destroy so many lives and that's cruel and despicable."

"You won't convince me little girl. We _will_ initiate the Final Sanction. The end of time will come at my hand. The rupture will continue until it rips the Time Vortex apart."

"I never said I was going to convince you." Gene whispered, no one could hear her but the Doctor and he smiled at her.

"That's suicide." The Master said, appalled.

"We will ascend to become creatures of consciousness alone. Free of these bodies, free of time, and cause and effect, while creation itself ceases to be."

"You see now? That's what they were planning in the final days of the War. We had to stop them." Gene stated. "They killed me, Koschei. They dropped me hundreds of stories and then tried to drop the whole academy on my head…and all I tried to do was stop this." The Master froze, starting to see the full picture, starting to see his own faults. Gene always had a way about making him see his faults, but never in a hurtful way.

The Doctor and Gene got to their feet and aimed his gun at Rassilon. "Choose your enemy well. We are many. The Master is but one."

"But he's the President. Kill him, and this could be over." The Master stated. The Doctor turned and pointed the gun at the Master. "He's to blame, not me. Oh, the link is inside my head. Kill me, the link gets broken, they go back. You never would, you coward. Go on then. Do it." The Doctor spun around and aimed at Rassilon again. "Exactly. It's not just me, it's him. He's the link. Kill him!"

"The final act of your life is murder. But which one of us?" Rassilon asked.

_Look. _

Everything froze when the Doctor met the eyes of the woman behind Rassilon who's hands had been covering her face. Every Time Lord knew their mother's face when they saw it, even if they'd never seen that particular face before. Even when a Time Lord was human, they had a vague idea, a sense that the person near them was special to them, somehow. Time Ladies were that way with their fathers. It was just how they were built.

Standing in front of the Doctor, was his mother. Gene smiled at the woman, the Doctor's mother had always been kind to her.

The Doctor's mother smiled her approval before nodding over the Doctor's shoulder. The Doctor turned and pointed his gun at the Master, whose face fell.

"Get out of the way." Gene warned. The Master smiled and moved. The Doctor shot the Whitepoint star and a bright light filled the room, pulling the Time Lords backwards.

"The link is broken. Back into the Time War, Rassilon. Back into hell."

"Gallifrey falling! Gallifrey falls!" Gene echoed the crazed visionary.

"You'll die with me, Doctor."

"I know." The Doctor said, bracing himself as Rassilon lifted the gauntlet.

"No…" Gene whispered as the Doctor pushed her behind him, tears were running down her cheeks, Koschei saw them.

"Get out of the way." Koschei told the Doctor. Koschei threw his energy at Rassilon, throwing him backwards. "You did this to me! All of my life! You made me! One! Two! Three! Four!" Koschei shouted. Gene ran into the light and wrapped her arms around the Master, ripping him backwards as Rassilon and the other Time Lords were pulled back into the Time War. "You saved me…" Koschei said in shock.

"You're my best friend." Gene whispered. "Of course I saved you."

"After everything I've done?" Koschei asked, he was losing consciousness due to the drain of his energy.

"The past is the past, it always will be." Gene promised as Koschei lost consciousness. Gene instantly went to the Doctor and kissed him soundly. "I love you."

"I'm alive. I've. There was. I'm still alive." The Doctor smiled at her and kissed her again.

_Knock, knock, knock, knock._

The Doctor and Gene froze, pulling apart.

_Knock, knock, knock, knock. Knock, knock, knock, knock._

"They gone, then? Yeah, good-o. If you could let me out?" Wilf asked.

"Yeah." The Doctor whispered.

_Doctor…_

"Only, this thing seems to be making a bit of a noise."

"The Master left the Nuclear Bolt running. It's gone into overload."

"And that's bad, is it?" Wilf wondered.

"No, because all the excess radiation gets vented inside there. Vinvocci glass contains it. All five hundred thousand rads, about to flood that thing." The Doctor said, walking to the glass with Gene at his side. She was crying now.

"Oh. Well, you'd better let me out, then."

"Except it's gone critical. Touch one control and it floods. Even this would set it off." The Doctor said, holding out his sonic screwdriver.

"I'm sorry."

"Sure."

"Look, just leave me."

"Okay, right then, I will. Because you had to go in there, didn't you? You had to go and get stuck, oh yes. Because that's who you are, Wilfred. You were always this. Waiting for me all this time." Gene buried her head in the Doctor's chest, unable to help herself.

"No really, just leave me. I'm an old man, Doctor. I've had my time." Wilf insisted.

"Well, exactly. Look at you. Not remotely important. But me? I could do so much more. So much more! But this is what I get. My reward. And it's not fair! I have my Mate to think about! I could take her on an actual proper date where she doesn't almost die. We could have children…God I'd love to have a child…" The Doctor said, wrapping his arms tightly around Gene. Then he remembered Mars and the hurt he'd caused. "Oh… Oh. I've lived too long."

"No. No, no, please, please don't. No, don't! Please don't! Please!"

"Wilfred, it's my honor." The Doctor turned and kissed Gene soundly, before he let go and turned to the glass enclosure. "Better be quick. Three, two, one." The Doctor went inside and unlocked Wilfred and red light flooded the box. Her doubled over in pain, curling up in a small ball of misery. Gene sobbed harder, Wilf had no idea what to do for her. The light went out and the Doctor slowly stood up.

"What? Hello."

"Hi." The Doctor replied, he looked ragged and beaten.

"Still with us?" Wilf asked.

"The system's dead. I absorbed it all. Whole thing's kaput. Oh. Now it opens, yeah." He went instantly into Gene's arms.

"Well, there we are, then. Safe and sound. Mind you, you're in hell of a state. You've got some battle scars there." The Doctor ran his hands down his face and all of the cuts vanished.

"But they've. Your face. How did you do that?" Wilf asked.

"It's started."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

Gene put Koschei down on the bed in the med-bay, sealing the door before running back to the Doctor. "He safe?"

"Yes." Gene nodded.

"I don't want him to hurt you, if I'm down and out for a while."

"He won't hurt me…" Gene whispered. She wanted to cry, her Mate was dying, and he was more concerned about her safety.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

The Doctor and Gene saved Mickey and Martha.

They saved Luck Smith from being hit by a car, waving to Sarah before they left.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

Gene slowly walked up to the bar and sat next to the Doctor. The man across from them looked up at them and his eyes widened. He instantly got up and walked around the bar to them, immediately wrapping his arms around the Doctor.

"I'm so sorry, Doctor…" Jack said, knowing what was coming based solely on the Doctor's worn appearance. The Doctor accepted the hug, finding it more comforting that he thought he would. "It'll be alright…" Then Jack turned to Gene, it would be quick for the Doctor, quicker than it would be for Gene. He hugged Gene and rocked her back and forth gently. "Things will get better…it won't always be so dark…"

"Thank you Jack." The Doctor said. Jack turned and looked at the Doctor, hugging him one more time before kissing the Doctor's cheeks, a goodbye.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

They visited Donna and the Doctor told her goodbye.

The Doctor even said hello to Rose…

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Gene…" The Doctor said, wrapping his arms around her. "Promise me you won't forget me."

"I won't. I never could." Gene smiled. She knew better than to cry. He didn't need that right now. He was about to die, he needed someone to be strong for him.

"Hold me… I don't, I don't want to be alone." The Doctor pleaded. Gene pulled him into a hug after setting the TARDIS to fly. "I don't want to leave you…it hasn't been enough time…"

"I know… I know." Gene whispered. He needed something…anything. "_I don't know how you do what you do… I'm so in love with you… It just keeps getting better. I wanna spend the rest of my life, with you by my side, forever and ever… Every little think that you do… Baby I'm amazed by you…" _Gene sang quietly into his ear, barely keeping her composure. The Doctor pulled away from her and smiled a watery smile at her, her pulled her close and kissed her soundly, passionately, with all of the love he held in his hearts.

"I love you… I love you so much." The Doctor said. He looked down at his hands, they were glowing gold. "I don't want to go…" He whispered before his regeneration consumed him. Gene burst into tears and backed out of his way. He'd been holding it back far too long. It would hurt her to get too close.

"I love you, with both of my heart." Gene promised before he burst, screaming in agony as the TARDIS shook, the Y-beams catching on fire. The resulting man didn't surprise Gene much, but he didn't quite cheer her up either. She knew it would take a while to adjust, even though she already knew him.

"Legs. I've still got legs. Good. Arms. Hands. Ooo, fingers. Lots of fingers. Ears, yes. Eyes, two. Nose, I've had worse. Chin, blimey. Hair." He touched it, feeling how long it was. "I'm a girl! No. No. I'm not a girl. And still not ginger." He said angrily, looking at his hair. "How do I look?" He asked looking up at Gene who still had silent tears running down her face. "Oh, honey, it's okay." He hugged her. "Probably not believable to you quiet yet…but it will be fine. And something else. Something important. I'm, I'm, I'm—" The TARDIS made a loud noise. "Ha! Crashing!"

"Only a bit." Gene said, laughing a little bit, she'd missed this Doctor, she'd forgotten how much.

"Ha, ha! Whoo hoo hoo! Ah! Geronimo!"

* * *

**Thank you all for your support.**

**A new story will be out at some point, by Monday at the latest. (unless the Doctor shows up and I travel for a very long time. I'm telling you there is someone from an 'Unknown Sever' reading this... I think he just might show up one of these days.) Oh I would be so happy...**

**Much Love to you!**


End file.
